Suspicious Minds
by SmilinForYa
Summary: School has started in Destiny Islands; and everyone knows that along with school comes tiring homework, mind-boggling stress...and inevitable drama. It all multiples when someone's actions are acted upon revenge and jealousy. Sequel to Paper Gangsta.
1. Prologue

Suspicious Minds

* * *

><p>The Destiny Island Fall Festival was big news. Venders of all kinds opened up their booths, offering whatever they sold to the public. There were various contests going on—talent shows, whoever had the biggest pumpkin, etc. Almost anyone who was anyone went. Plus, it did help that the school let the kids have a week off so they could enjoy the festival. There were haunted houses set up, and a carnival that opened up when it got dark.<p>

One booth in particular was focused on face painting, mainly for children. The two teenage boys had only gotten three costumers, and each was a disaster in its own way. The first girl wanted a flower on her face. The design didn't stick right, so it turned out horrible. The second boy wanted the Flash symbol on his hand; it turned out crooked. And the last little girl wanted a fake tattoo on her cheek. She broke out in hives, and the mother was definitely not pleased.

So, since kids stopped coming to their booth, they had a little extra time on their hands. Too much time.

"Will you just hold _still_?"

"What are you doing, Axel?"

"I'm gonna draw something—"

"—no! We're supposed to _attract_ kids; not repel them. If you make me look scary then we'll scare them away. They'll think we're holding a haunted house."

The redheaded pouted, still holding the face painting crayon in his hand. His blazing green eyes pleaded with the other boy. "We've only had one costumer. This place is going to close down really soon. Please?"

Roxas Strife scooted back on the table. "No."

Axel moved closer in between the blonde's legs, trapping him there. "Oh yes."

"No!" Roxas started wiggling, but the redhead grinned evilly and caged him in with his arms, pressing them on both sides of his head. Roxas was stuck.

"Just hold still," Axel ordered, gripping Roxas's cheeks to hold him in place. "Just one second."

Roxas thought about kicking his legs, but that wouldn't help much. Deciding the whole thing was already lost; he obeyed Axel and stayed still. The redhead was currently drawing something around his eyes with a black crayon for face paints.

All the while, Roxas felt his cheeks burning. This position was definitely suggestive. Did he like it?

Yes.

"There." Axel said, pulling away a little. He reached across the table to grab another crayon, winking at Roxas. "Now your other eye."

"What are you doing?" Roxas reached for his phone, hoping to see his reflection.

"No!" Axel snatched his phone from him, sliding it to the other side of the table. He shook his finger, "Wait 'till I'm done. Patience is a virtue that'll never hurt you."

"Hypocrite. You can't even wait in lines." Roxas felt Axel move closer again, and the feeling of a crayon marking his face.

"Lines are my mortal enemy. There's a difference." Axel murmured.

Roxas rolled his eyes, seeing a girl walk by. She looked at his face and her mouth fell open, in what looked like either shock or horror. Roxas narrowed his normally wide, ocean-blue eyes up at Axel. What the hell was he doing to his face?

"Okay, I'm giving you cartoon eyes." Axel admitted casually. "But I'm not telling you what else I've done. It looks awesome."

Roxas looked up at Axel's face. The redhead had lean, angular features; tight cheekbones and a skinny neck. His eyes, however, were always full of mischief and very sly. It was hard to know what the redhead was thinking, or how he felt. Axel was also very tall, and very, _very_ skinny. He towered over Roxas, which was predictable since Roxas himself was considered short. But underneath his eyes were two marks that Roxas still had to find out what they were—either tattoos, or burnt marks. That's all he figured out so far. They looked like upside-down tears.

It was then Roxas had an idea.

"Since you're doing this," Roxas said, "then you're letting me do your face."

Axel pulled his crayon away, admiring his work. "All done."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can do me." He leaned closer to Roxas and breathed, "I honestly don't mind."

Roxas felt himself laugh when Axel's breath tickled his ear. He pressed against the taller boy's chest, trying to move him away. That, however, had the opposite effect; instead of moving away, Axel moved closer, his smile turning into a sly, cunning smirk.

"My, my little Roxy," Axel whispered, closing in on Roxas with a soft kiss. Roxas began to kiss back, grabbing a hold of Axel's shoulders to balance himself. Just as Roxas kissed back; however, a voice interrupted them.

"Can I have my face painted?"

Roxas pushed Axel away, despite the redhead's protests. Namine stood in front of the booth, a white little purse held in front of her. She was one of Roxas's closest friends. Over the summer, there was a little drama between them. She liked him, but he realized he was gay so a little charade went on. After all the drama, Roxas realized that Namine was a great friend.

She was a beautiful girl; one of the prettiest Roxas knew of. Her personality matched her beauty.

"Hey, Namine." Roxas scowled at Axel, finally able to push him off of him fully. Roxas jumped off the table, offering his friend a smile.

Namine smiled in return. "Looks like you two are working hard."

Roxas blushed while Axel grinned crookedly, throwing his arm lazily over Roxas's shoulder. "Oh you know us, two hard-working boys. We always get the job done."

"If you need any help, I'd be happy to give some assistance." Namine was also a very talented artist. She'd be perfect to do face painting. Roxas wondered why he hadn't thought of asking her sooner.

"Well, you see," Roxas replied, "we're just holding this booth for Sora. He had to go get more paint."

"Oh. So you're just holding it for him?"

"Yeah. Sora and Riku were both face painting for kids. We were just here to take over until they got back."

Namine smiled, twirling a lock of hair around with her finger. "Oh. I almost forgot what I came to tell you in the first place."

Axel asked bluntly, "So you're not getting your face painted?"

Namine stared at Roxas's face. "Well, no."

"Are you trying to say something? You don't think I'm a good face painter?" Axel probed.

"I never said that."

"I did Roxy's face very well, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Namine quickly changed the subject. "I've never told anyone this, but my twin sister is moving in with me next week."

"You have a twin sister?" Axel exclaimed.

"Yes. My parents split up awhile back, and they've gotten back together." Namine was obviously happy with the subject. "And my sister's moving in with me and my mom, along with my dad."

"That's great!" Roxas said, happy for Namine. He always thought Namine was an only child—guess he was wrong.

"I'm excited." Namine admitted shyly. "I haven't seen my sister in a long time. From what I remember, we looked exactly the same. We both had blonde hair, had the same eyes, but she was always…a little different than me."

"Hey Namine!" Sora suddenly hugged Namine from behind, preparing to pick her up. Roxas knew for a fact that his fraternal twin had no muscle strength, so when Sora started to heave Namine up, he couldn't do it.

"Hello, Sora." Namine greeted with a smile. Sora was the opposite of Roxas in many ways—he was a hyper boy that was always "bouncing" around. Literally. Roxas swore Sora had ADHD.

Riku, Sora's boyfriend, stepped up beside Namine. "What happened to you, Roxas?"

"I painted his face." Axel said proudly.

"I noticed that." Riku said, giving Roxas an odd look. "Are those fake eyebrows?"

"Sure are. They're _cartoon_ eyebrows."

"Why'd you draw a red eye on his forehead?"

"Why not?" Axel shot back.

"I still have to do your face." Roxas cut in. "Where's that crayon?"

"OH MY GOD ROXAS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Sora shouted loudly, suddenly noticing his brother's face. Several people turned to look, wondering why the boy shouted something so suddenly.

"Axel drew on him." Riku said, shrugging.

"Oh." Sora looked relieved. "I thought they your eyebrows suddenly turned black."

Roxas gave Sora a look. "By magic?"

"Anyway, we'll take back our booth now." Riku said, stepping into the booth. He checked the cash register. "What the hell? You guys didn't get any costumers?"

"Well, we did." Roxas grumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Axel added, "But we didn't make them pay us."

"Why not?" Riku asked, counting the money.

"Because we didn't do very well." Axel admitted.

"It was a disaster." Roxas said.

"Disaster with a capital D." Axel grumbled.

"You two get out of here." Riku said with a grin. "You're scaring away the costumers."

"I didn't have this before you guys got here!" Roxas protested. "He drew this, like, a few minutes ago."

"Sure, okay."

"I'm hungry! Are you hungry, Roxy? Well I am." Axel said quickly. "I say we find some food."

"Food? But we just—"

"—now!" Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and took off running down the street. They ran down another street, followed by a jagged corner. Soon, Axel stopped, with Roxas looking around.

"Axel. We're nowhere around food. In fact, we're on the edge of the market."

"Exactly." Roxas didn't have time before Axel threw him behind a tree, pinning him up against it, and their faces mere inches from each other.

Green eyes observed blue ones.

"Hey." Axel whispered.

"Hi." Roxas replied, seeing his own reflection in the green eyes before him. How green can eyes get? Axel had to have the greenest eyes ever known to man.

Roxas felt Axel's hands slide around his waist, and Roxas smiled, moving closer.

"You have blue eyes." Axel breathed matter-of-factly.

"I know."

"That's," Axel leaned closer, his eyes making Roxas go limp, "my favorite color."

"It is?" Roxas felt his cheeks blush.

Axel answered with a kiss. The arms around Roxas's waist tightened as the redhead gently kissed the blonde, hoisting Roxas closer to him. Roxas, after staring at the redhead through wide eyes, slowly closed his eyes, easing into the moment. Axel was a damned good kisser. Almost _too_ good. He always made Roxas forget anything on his mind—and never failed to make him feel light-headed.

Axel pulled away, only to crush Roxas in a tight-gripping hug that made him nearly lose his breath. Roxas grinned, hugging Axel back as tightly as he could.

And then they kissed again. This time; however, Axel's hands touched Roxas's bare skin—his waist. Roxas stiffened, and just as he felt Axel's hands descend the slightest bit, he jerked away as if the redhead was on fire.

Axel blinked, confused. Roxas backed into the tree, tugging his shirt back down.

"Did I go too fast?" Axel asked innocently.

Roxas glared at him. That was the 3rd time the redhead's did that, and each time Roxas drew away. Did he not get the hint? They've been dating for 3 months now, which is a long time. But Roxas tended to take things slow. He wasn't quite ready to do skin-to-skin yet.

Roxas just shook his head, too flustered to even talk. His cheeks felt like they were going to explode, and his legs were shaking.

"We've been dating for 3 months now." Axel protested. "Can ya blame me for getting a _little_ impatient?"

"Yes. Yes I can." Roxas snapped.

"But your skin is so soft—"

"—no, Axel." Roxas's voice was sharp. Good. He had to get his point across. "Try to remember that a few months ago, I was straight. I've never done stuff like this. Yes I've kissed and all that, but the skin-to-skin? No. It's new to me."

Axel hung his head limply. "Fine, fine. I'll wait awhile longer. I…you're just so hard to resist, Roxy. I do admit that I get a little carried away, but can you really blame me?" He raised his face, an intense, solemn expression showing. "You drive me crazy.

"I drive you crazy? How?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Axel snapped, running his hands through his hair. "I like you. A lot."

_You love me? _

Roxas sighed, understanding Axel's dilemma. "I know, I'm sorry. I just…I get a little nervous."

"Of what?" Axel quirked an eyebrow, resting a hand on his slender hips. "Me? Do I look like the big bad wolf to you?"

"…no."

"Ugh. Sometimes I wish…"

"You wish what?"

"I wish I drove you crazy as much as you drive _me_ crazy." Axel said darkly. "Just so you can see what it's like."

"You do drive me crazy!" Roxas protested. "Trust me; you do. Axel…I'm sorry." Great. Now he felt like shit.

Axel took a moment to look over Roxas, and he broke into a soft grin. "No, no. I suppose you're right. You are new to this. I'll just have to remember my own saying: patience is a virtue that will never hurt you. It'll all pay off in the big run, right?"

"Hopefully." Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Axel."

"Stop apologizing."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Okay, enough of this bullshit, I'm really hungry now. I say we go eat a sandwich."

As the two walked off, trying to erase the awkward moment, someone stepped out from behind a tree.

She watched them leave, with a sly grin.

"Axel, baby, guess who's back in town. This time, you're _mine_."

* * *

><p>AN:

Yes, this is the sequel to "Paper Gangsta". :) Like it? I sure hope you do! I'm very, VERY excited to get this started. It's going to be awesome, trust me. Since this is the first chapter, it's going to be the shortest :0 I always stink at starting a story.

Anyway, I won't be putting Author notes on every single chapter. Of course I shall reply to ever single review to thank you, but I do get lazy at times -.- anyway, let me know what you think!

:)SmilinForYa(:


	2. Wrong or right?

"Darn you, Axel!"

"What'd I do?" The redhead practically whined, giving his blonde headed boyfriend a helpless look.

"You-you're kidding me, right?" Roxas said, his voice shaking. "You've got to be kidding me." He forgot about his sea salt ice cream, which was now all over his shoes, broken in half when he dropped it. When Roxas _forgot_ about sea salt ice cream—which is his favorite ice cream of all time, then the situation was serious. Very serious.

It was funny because he never used to like sea salt ice cream. The person who introduced it to him in the first place was Axel, of course, and Roxas found it weird. The ice cream was weird, so you had to give him a break. It was salty yet sweet at the _same time_. It made his taste buds bubble in anticipation whenever he licked into his frozen goodness; it was that unique.

But now he loved it, as well as Axel.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Roxas said, a little louder. He was about to get into hysterics. Sora always told him he was a drama queen; maybe he was right. Maybe he should try to just calm down…but he couldn't.

"About what?"

"Don't give me that look." Roxas hissed. "You know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Ohh, Roxy? Cussing? That's not—oof!" Roxas had cut him off by jerking him off to the side, away from an old woman who was giving them a strange look. She looked pissed off at the world; her features were set in a tight scowl, and she was knitting not far from them. Dressed in an entirely modest, tanned attire, the aged woman had her placid white hair back in a tight bun to reveal her wrinkled skin. Her sharp eyes followed Roxas and Axel, even though they were turned away from her.

"You seriously signed up for the costume contest?" Roxas whispered, hoping Axel was joking.

"Yeah I signed up for it." Axel looked confused. "What's so bad about it?"

"Do you have a costume?"

"Uh, no not really."

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Roxas shouted, his voice echoing throughout the park. Several people quieted down, giving the couple dirty looks for interrupting their conversations. Roxas took a deep breath and said in a calmer tone, "The costume contest is on live television, Axel. Do you know how bad you'd look if you just…didn't _show up_?"

Axel's face shown in recognition, but not the kind of panicked recognition Roxas held; he looked more...excited. "Live television? You mean I'm going to be on _TV?_"

"Yes! And guess what?" Roxas snapped. "You don't even have a costume yet. The contest starts in about," He checked his phone, "three hours."

"So what? That's plenty of time to find a costume."

"Most of the local shops are closed." Roxas said matter-of-factly. "You know, for the festival."

"Oh. Shit." Axel rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Then, OH! I know! Why don't I just _make_ a costume?"

"There are three reasons why that's impossible. One, you have the worst attention span since I've seen Sora. Two, we don't know how to sew. And three, we won't even be able to afford the supplies!"

"…touché." Axel mumbled. "Then what do I do? There's gotta be some kind of pirate costume around here."

"Pirate costume? You're going to be a pirate?"

"Yeah." Axel grinned. "Like Jack Sparrow."

Roxas imagined Axel wearing a pirate costume similar to Jack Sparrow's. Shockingly, he liked the image. He smiled to himself, momentarily wishing Axel did have a costume like that. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. He might actually win…

"Don't laugh at me." Axel protested, hands on his hips in an almost feminine way. "Pirates of the Caribbean is a bad ass movie."

Roxas grinned and grabbed Axel's hands, interlocking their fingers. Axel slid his fingers easily through Roxas's, in an instinctive way. The redhead's smile grew wider from Roxas's action. "I love that movie."

"You do?"

"Hell yes. The photography was amazing and the actors were incredible. Don't even get me started on the plot."

Axel blinked. "I, uh, just liked it because it had pirates. But hey, I guess they did have pretty good photography…stuff. And the actors were good…now that I think about it." Axel smiled awkwardly.

Roxas was just about to say something—he even took a breath to prepare, before he was blindly struck on the right. From the momentum of the force, he was thrown into the nearest tree, and the right side, where the force hit him, was throbbing and felt like it was on fire.

Shocked and rendered speechless, Roxas blinked rapidly, his mind going blank for a moment. Gradually gaining conscious of his surroundings, the blonde finally regained focus and saw one thing standing in front of him: that old, pissed off woman.

Her scowl looked angrier…if that was even possible.

"No public display of affection!" She shouted in this high-pitched voice that sent shivers down Roxas's spine. She brought back her purse, about to land another blow on poor Roxas, but Roxas quickly dodge out of the way. The woman's purse smacked into the tree. Poor tree. It had no idea.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roxas heard Axel ask, furious. "Are you seriously hitting him with a _purse_?"

Axel was a happy guy, but Roxas has seen the redhead get mad. If Roxas hadn't known him, he would've known Axel had anger problems. One time when they went to the mall, a guy called Roxas a faggot and Axel kicked him in the groin, followed by a swift punch to the jaw.

Yeah. Axel could be really happy, or just really, really mad.

Now Roxas doubted Axel would stoop low enough to hit a woman—nonetheless an old elderly woman, but the redhead never failed to keep him on his toes.

"There are children here." The woman continued, swinging her purse like some kind of weapon. She turned to face Roxas again, her eyes glinting evilly. "Homosexuality is wrong, and you're corrupting children's minds."

Then it hit them.

She must've been a homophobe, or just a really pissed off old lady. But one thing Roxas knew was: he never felt proud of himself near homophobes. They were always ranting about how wrong he was to like his own gender and all that.

It hurt him.

He sagged his shoulders, feeling worse than when the woman punched him. Off to the side he saw another couple—a boy and a girl—holding hands, and the woman wasn't attacking _them_. So why was she attacking them?

Because it was wrong?

He didn't bother protesting when the woman got in his face and yelled, "Kids these days! Rotten kids—all going around making their own rules and such. Think they can just ignore the holy book and go on their own. Why do you like your own gender? What makes you do something so _evil_? Something so unnatural?"

Roxas felt tears prickle in his eyes. He wasn't evil; nor was he ignoring the holy book. He knew everything about the bible, he wasn't exactly a Christian but he liked the idea of peace and acceptance among people. He didn't like the idea of how a lot of the people who belonged to it called him horrible names and told him he was going to hell.

Unnatural? What does she mean by that? Whenever Axel hugged Roxas, it never felt unnatural; it felt like Roxas _belonged _there. It was the most natural thing that came to him.

"Lady," Axel's voice was laced with fury and would probably send Riku running off in another direction, "leave my _boyfriend_ the hell alone."

"And you," The woman snarled, turning on Axel. Axel didn't look scared. He looked her right in the face as if he wasn't ashamed. "What's with your hair? That can't be natural. Another things about kids these days—dying their hair crazy colors and such. Why can't they just accept the hair they were given? Who're they trying to fool?"

"Look, _grandma_, why don't you just go shrivel up and die? You'll die soon anyway." Axel's voice was almost demonic. It scared Roxas, even though he was grateful for Axel sticking up for him. "I can't stand people like you. Always thinking your right to put people down. Well let me tell you something." Axel marched right past the old woman to Roxas, and Roxas said nothing when the redhead held his hand firmly without hesitation. "I fucking love this guy. And there's nothing you can tell me to change my mind."

"Rot in hell, you rotten kids!" The woman said finally, giving them a look of disgust before walking off, taking out her knitting again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Axel demanded once the woman was gone. "Why'd you just sit there?"

Roxas swallowed a thick lump in his throat. "What if they're right?"

Axel was quiet. Roxas didn't want to look at him, didn't want to see the fury, but he finally got himself to do it. He wasn't disappointed.

"Does this feel wrong?" Axel whispered, holding up their linked hands. "Does it feel evil in any form or way?"

Roxas replied in a whisper, "No."

"Do you love me?"

Roxas hesitated; his cheeks flaming up again. He glanced up and finally admitted, "Yes."

"Well then if we love each other," Axel said, "then what does it matter what they say, or think?"

Roxas successfully held back a tear. When did he become such a drama queen? He couldn't, however, form an answer to Axel's question.

"Unless, of course, if you doubt this." Axel finished gravely. "If you yourself don't agree."

"No, I like you." Roxas said immediately, moving closer to Axel. "I really do. This feels so right. So perfect."

"Then screw them!"

Roxas lost his sadness. Axel's language always seemed to break through his sad moments.

Roxas started laughing quietly. "Axel!"

"What?"

Roxas laughed a little more, humorless laughter, and leaned into Axel, feeling much better when the redhead held him close to him.

"So why don't they just leave us alone?"

"Because they never will. If they don't agree with something, then it's never right." Axel breathed. "It's the way they are. It's always been that way. Used to be worse in the olden, really olden times. It's actually gotten much better. Some people actually accept it. Shocking, right?"

Roxas recalled reading about history and knowing that back in the old days that people used to be so strict, that they blamed each other for things and even started accusing each other of being witches. Salem.

Why they did that he did not know.

Roxas was brought out of his thoughts when he felt hands underneath his shirt. Axel.

"Axel?" He asked softly, snuggling up closer to the redhead. For once, he didn't mind Axel's hands in his shirt. They were warm and…comforting.

"Hm?" Roxas felt Axel's hand rest on his bare back.

"How do you have hair like that?"

Axel chuckled under his breath. "You mean the red?"

"Yeah."

"I was born with it like that, I don't know." Axel's tone was humorous. "I like it, even though I always have people asking me if it's natural or not."

Roxas tensed up at the sound of the old woman making a disapproving noise far off. Looking over his shoulder, Roxas saw the woman looking down at trash on the floor. She shakily bent over to pick it up, and discarded it the right way.

Needless to say, she made him nervous. Who the hell _was_ she anyway?

"Who is she?" Roxas asked, watching her leave, no longer feeling comforted. He pulled away from Axel.

"Some old hag." Axel said casually, ruffling Roxas's hair. Roxas narrowed his eyes, felt his lips pout, and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe she's mad because she's so old." The redhead leaned back into the tree, his eyes looking detached in thought. "You know, if I ever got that old, I'd brag about it. You know how people always say 'Oh I can't look in a mirror because I look so old'? I'd be so proud! I mean, you had the privilege to live that long—even if it wasn't very, er, fun with all the medical problems. But if I do get old, I'd love it. You can't really prevent it. You can't escape it, so why not make the best of it? It's like a new stage."

"That was pretty deep." Roxas concluded, a little taken aback. "Since when did you even _think_?"

Axel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, you're pretty smart." Roxas replied with a nudge. "You're just too lazy to use your knowledge."

Axel grinned, agreeing with that. "True, true. OH! And also, if I got that old _and_ got blind, I'd walk around with those sticks and 'accidentally' beat people with it. Or, you know those creepy old people in movies that when people get on their lawn they come out with a rifle shouting 'GET OFF MY LAWN'?" Axel sighed dreamily. "I would love to do that. That's my new lifelong dream!"

"And I lost you." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Your thought process is bizarre."

"Er, thanks? I guess."

"Hey guys!" Roxas and Axel turned to see a dirty blonde guy run up, holding a blue guitar in his hands. He wore a band t-shirt and was grinning widely, like always. "What's up?"

"Hey Dem." Axel greeted.

"What're you doing?" Roxas asked, eyeing the musician's guitar. It was amazing how much he had gotten to know the boy over the past months. Just last year, Roxas wouldn't even go near Demyx; he was a little…scared of him? Not scared, but intimidated. Demyx looked like a scary guy if you didn't know him…until you talked to him, then you realized he was the nicest guy all around.

"I'm playing here in a few minutes." Demyx gushed, his grin not fading. "I'm on for the talent show."

"What song are you doing?" Axel asked.

Demyx faltered. "I, uh, don't know yet." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I should probably figure that out, eh?"

Roxas blinked. Axel and Demyx were just too much alike.

"Yeah, you probably should." Axel said.

"Axel, don't be a hyprocrite." Roxas said. To Demyx, Roxas added, "Axel signed up for the costume contest which is on _live television_. Guess what? He wants to be a pirate. He doesn't even have a costume for it yet, and we almost now have two hours until it starts!"

"Wanna borrow my pirate costume from last year?" Demyx asked.

Roxas's mouth dropped open, and Axel broke out in a huge grin.

"You have one?" Axel asked in awe.

"Yes. It's pretty bad ass, well, in my opinion. Just go to my house, uh, the doors locked but you can climb through my window. The costume should be hanging up in my closest…or in my drawers…eh, somewhere in my house. You can find it."

"I'll go get it now." Axel decided, taking out his car keys.

"Wait," Roxas said, "I have to help Sora and Riku load up, remember?"

Axel paused. "No. We don't have time. Here, I'll go get the costume; you stay here." He winked. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone, Roxy."

Roxas blushed and watched Axel lope away with a small smile.

"I should go." Demyx said awkwardly. "I should probably pick out a song pronto."

"Okay." Roxas gave Demyx a genuine smile. "Thanks Demyx. Really."

"Hey no problem." Demyx shot Roxas a thumbs up. "I'm hip."

Roxas checked the time. Riku and Sora were probably already halfway loading up by now; they weren't going to be too happy. Roxas blamed this time on the old, crazy woman.

The blonde hurried back to where the venders were. Thankfully he didn't see the old woman again; for that he was grateful for.

He waved his way through the shoppers, mumbling an apology if he bumped into people. Then suddenly, he swore a foot struck out just as he was about to break through the crowd, and he went tumbling to the floor.

Cursing under his breath, Roxas landed with his arms outstretched, successfully bracing his fall. He stood back up, facing an odd looking girl.

She had bright blonde hair and beady green eyes that reminded him strangely of Axel's; they held the same mischief. Her hair fell to her neck, and two strands of it struck up from her head, looking like some kind of antennas.

To Roxas, she looked like a bug. Literally.

She wore a deep red tank top, revealing a bit of cleavage, and tight, black jeans that brought out her…curves. And when Roxas saw the look on her face, it made him want to just _run_ away. It was ten times worse than the old woman.

Her lips were pulled downward into a tight grimace full of disgust. He didn't know what he did to her (since he's never seen her before), but she didn't look very pleased.

"Kid," She sneered, "watch where you're going. These are new heels." She held out her heels meaningfully.

"I didn't mean to." Roxas mumbled, wanting to just get away. "Really." Still, he swore she intentionally struck out her foot. He _swore_ that's what happened. Who knew? Maybe he was wrong.

"Just watch it." She said with a look full of venom. For some odd reason, Roxas saw a look in her eye that didn't mean anything good.

Finally after a stare down, the girl walked away, disappearing into the crowd.


	3. CAPTAIN Axel?

Roxas was about to snap.

The costume contest was starting in 30 _minutes_ and Axel still hasn't returned yet.

"C'mon, c'mon," Roxas whispered, holding his cell phone to his ear again, hearing the same ringing tone he's been hearing. Like many times before, the ringing continued, followed by a monotone _beep_ and Axel's lovely voicemail, "You know what I hate about voicemail messages? They go on and on, wasting your time. Why can't they just say 'hey, I'm not here, leave a message'. I'm here to tell you, my caller, that I will not deliver such a long, pointless message. You are very welcome."

Roxas rolled his eyes and hung up, giving up. Axel obviously wasn't able to answer his call. Where the hell was he? The news reporters were already setting up their camera in front of the stage people just set up. It wasn't a _good_ stage; it was made of metal. Roxas swore he saw a hint of rust on it, too. That couldn't be healthy, could it?

Anyway, the point was that Axel had to show up. He had to. Where _was_ he? Could he not find the costume? What the hell was going on?

Wait. What if he got robbed? What if there was a gun pointed to his head at this very moment? Roxas felt himself inwardly panicking from the very thought. Just the answer being unknown to him was making him lose his very mind.

"Rox, don't worry," Sora said, standing next to Roxas. He and Riku took a seat, but Roxas stayed standing. "He'll show up. Try to remember that he's _Axel_; he always has to make an entrance."

True that.

But still.

The possibility of Axel being kidnapped…or robbed was high. Destiny Island was a small community, but evil lurked in even the most innocent environments.

Roxas sat down slowly, his mind racing. Let's see…if he was a killer, or a kidnapper, wouldn't he choose to live in a small, innocent community? Nobody would suspect to see such evil in their perfect little town. It was the perfect scheme! Nobody would suspect a _thing_, which would be why Axel could've been taken by surprise.

Roxas chewed his nails; one of his nervous habits. He felt himself rocking himself back and forth, his mind reeling with endless possibilities.

Axel, in his mind, his face twisted in pain as men wearing masks tackle him to the floor. Then him screaming when the man holds a gun to his head and starts yelling his face.

Well, that could go that way, but there could be another direction.

Axel could become pissed and think quickly; instead of the men tackling Axel, Axel could dodge them and retaliate with a swift punch to the chin. That man was gone. The other men could be all surprised and get into fighting positions. But then the man with the gun? Well he could just pick up his gun and shoot Axel right in the chest—

-no. Roxas needed to go looking for him.

The blonde jumped up, catching Sora's attention.

"Rox? Where you going?"

"I'll be back." Roxas replied breathlessly, hoping he wasn't too late. If he was, he'd never forgive himself. He took off running down the street, knowing where he needed to go: he needed to get his loyal skateboard.

He found his trusty "steed" leaning against Sora's wall of his vender. Roxas took off flying down the street, zigzagging to avoid running into people. He didn't even think about how fast he was going, or what the hell he was doing—he just needed to find Axel.

He did a little flip over the ditch of the road, landing swiftly back on his board. However, just as he regained his balance, his board flipped, with him on it, on account of a thick rock in his pathway.

With a grunt, Roxas landed headfirst onto the road. He tasted blood, and smelt a rich scent of cement. Rocks went into his mouth.

Coughing, Roxas sat up, a little dazed. Did he just…flip on his skateboard? He wiped at his mouth, seeing blood on his fingers. He was bleeding, but who cared? Axel could be being shoved into the back of a white van right now, and Roxas was doing _this_?

It was then he heard the laughing.

"You really took a wipeout there, blondie." That girl from earlier, the bug-looking one, sneered. "I can really tell an amateur when I see one."

Roxas didn't have time for this. He stood up, wiping at his face again. More blood. Oh well. He'd have to worry about that later. Right now he needed to get to Axel; that was his top priority.

He got back on the skateboard, feeling the girl's eyes on him the entire time. With not even a single glance, Roxas took off down the street again, crouching low so he could move faster. It worked. He was going faster than cars by now, but if he fell then it could be _very_ painful. Good thing was that Roxas has been riding skateboards since he was 11, so he's been through many accidents. He could tough this one out.

Demyx's house wasn't far, just a few blocks. Roxas jumped off his skateboard when he finally reached his destination. What did Demyx say earlier? Something about going in through the window?

Roxas sprinted to the front window, immediately trying to pry it open. It obeyed his will and slid open fluidly. Roxas practically dived through the open window, landing heavily on Demyx's floor. Ouch. That hurt.

He jumped to his feet, feeling his heart race in adrenaline. Stilling, he listened to the sounds in the house.

Nothing. Nothing but silence.

He snuck into the hallway, immediately recognizing where he was. He was right next to the kitchen—Demyx's room was upstairs, about another who hallway away.

Roxas quietly tiptoed his way through the kitchen, seeing a plate with a pretzel and syrup being ambushed with flies. He moved on to the stairs, looking upwards to see if anybody suspicious was there.

"BRAINS!" Something behind Roxas made him jump. Whirling around, Roxas narrowed his eyes when he saw a TV showing the news. It showed the people at the costume contest. It was starting right now. Axel _should_ be there.

Roxas shook his head. He had to stay at the tactic on hand. This was Axel's life on the line.

He went up the stairs, skipping three steps at a time, and reached the top, panting. Ignoring his exhaustion, Roxas scurried to Demyx's room, which had a messy bed and clothes lying on the floor.

But there was nobody there.

Roxas walked further into the room, his eyes taking everything in. The closest was halfway open, the dresser inside still open. Roxas looked inside. Clothing. A hanger was left alone in the closet.

Shit.

Roxas rubbed his forehead. Maybe Axel already came through here. Maybe Axel was at the costume contest and—

"and next we have Axel, who will be dressed up as a pirate." The announcer said, and Roxas was already halfway down the stairs when he heard Axel's name.

The blonde skidded to a sudden halt, gripping the TV's edges with his hands. _Please let Axel be there…please let Axel be there. _

The screen showed the stage, and Axel alone walked out. Roxas's eyes widened.

Holy…cow.

Axel made a _good_ pirate.

Dressed in a pirate attire, Axel walked in the middle of the stage with a sly smirk that reminded Roxas of Jack Sparrow himself. The hat on Axel's head looked so much like a pirate's real hat; it wasn't even funny. It was weird, in a good way. But something about the costume made Axel look better than usual.

Roxas realized his mouth was hanging open when he felt saliva dripping past his chin. Embarrassed, he glanced around, making sure he was alone, and wiped it off.

"Hello, mate." Axel's voice purred into the microphone. Dozens of girls in the crowd "oooo'd" at Axel's impersonation of a pirate. Gosh, it was so incredibly sexy.

"He makes one good pirate." The announcer said, and the camera zoomed up on Axel's face. The redhead was grinning all the while, and even Roxas felt himself go dizzy when Axel sent a oh-so charming wink right in the camera, followed by the group of girls swooning again.

Roxas turned the TV off. To his horror, when he looked down, there was a bulge in his pants. He was blushing madly now. This has happened many, many times in the past, but it was always in his _room _after he had one of those dreams. They were never a problem.

Yet here he was, in Demyx's house, with a hard on.

Perfect.

Feeling stiff and highly uncomfortable, Roxas stood up, wondering where Demyx's bathroom was.

Axel's image in the pirate costume wouldn't leave his mind. As Roxas tried to calm himself down, he just couldn't get rid of the image.

It was delicious.

Roxas looked in the mirror. His cheeks were still beat red, and you could tell he was…aroused. It was hard to miss. Great. He couldn't go back to the festival like this, right?

Well, maybe it would go away before he got there. Roxas figured he had nothing to lose. Besides, who would notice?

* * *

><p>"You saw her, too?" Another guy, for the 10th time, asked with a snicker as Roxas passed. Roxas cursed under his breath and pressed his legs closer together, trying his best to hide it. Sometimes it really did suck behind a guy. Girls, all they had to put up was those monthly deals. They could hide those. Hard ons? They always came out of <em>nowhere<em> and were hard to get rid of without, well, you know, having sex.

Roxas rode silently back to the festival, and when he got there, he noticed it was gone. Good. He could think rationally now and stop drooling over—HEY! He wasn't drooling over Axel.

But would that be a good thing? Axel was, as a matter of fact, his boyfriend.

Touché.

Roxas hurried to where the costume contest was held, and reclaimed his seat next to Sora and Riku.

"You missed Axel." Sora said, noticing his brother was back. "He went on 10 minutes ago. In fact, you missed the entire show."

"Anything else I need to know about?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

Sora was always completely oblivious to sarcasm. It was like he never noticed it. So, not noticing Roxas's sarcasm, Sora said, "Um, Axel looked good. He found the costume."

"Really. A pirate."

"Yeah." Sora grinned, nudging Roxas. "The girls went _crazy_. He probably has tons of fans now. You better watch out, Roxas—you might have some competition." Sora laughed, not noting the look on Roxas's face.

"Really?" Roxas asked quietly, his face draining. How in the world could he compete with _anyone_? He wasn't hot, he wasn't good-looking, he was just Roxas. Nothing more.

"I'm kidding." Sora said, noticing the look on his brother's face. "Axel won't do that. He just won't."

"He has eyes only for you." Riku added, giving Roxas an encouraging smile. "Trust me. He's obsessed."

Over the past few months, Riku and Axel grew close. They were actual friends now, and hung out when they had extra time. It was cool, since whenever they saw each other it wasn't as awkward as before.

"Now I wouldn't say obsessed." Sora disagreed. "Obsession is another thing. Obsession is like being paranoid; always jumping to one conclusion to the next."

Roxas leaned back in his seat, zoning Sora's little rant out. He got used to doing that—Sora always threw little rants here and there. You just had to learn how to _not listen_ to them. Sometimes a nod was needed, or an agreement, but nothing more. It was kind of nice.

"…and that's why I don't think being paranoid is good in a relationship." Sora finished with a proud smile. "You have to trust your partner. You can't always be so suspicious. You have to trust each other. Know what I'm saying, Roxas?"

"Yeah."

Roxas stiffened when he felt someone breathing down his next. He was about to look over his shoulder when hands stopped him, curling around his neck to keep him still.

"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

Roxas grinned ear to ear and turned around, smiling up at a smirking Axel. Gosh. He looked _better_ in person.

"Quoting from Pirates of the Caribbean?" Roxas teased. "I thought you never paid attention to the actors."

"I looked that one up." Axel leaned closer, crooning softly, "Just for _you_, Roxy." That was followed by a hair ruffle. Roxas used to hate it when people ruffled his hair. Something about his hair made people—girls to be exact—always want to mess with it. Axel loved doing that. Roxas, however, got used to it, and even got over getting mad over it.

"So did you see my little performance?" Axel asked, losing his pirate coolness. The old Axel was back. "I was on TV! I wonder if Reno saw me."

Roxas always heard Axel saying things about this Reno guy—who was Axel's father, yet whenever Roxas asked about him, Axel would go silent and say no more. Axel knew a lot about Cloud; why did Axel persist on keeping Reno as a resounding nothing?

Oh well. Patience is a virtue.

"Funny thing about that," Roxas mumbled, getting ready to explain.

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed, just now noticing Axel standing behind Roxas. "You're back! And you're still wearing the costume."

"Not gonna lie," Riku said, "that's a pretty bad ass costume there. Who knew Demyx had taste?"

Riku loved teasing the dirty blonde-haired musician. It helped that his jokes about him were never boring; they were always funny.

"I know right?" Axel joked along, chuckling under his breath. "How do you scallywags think I did?"

"You did great!" Sora gushed. "The girls were going nuts! I told Roxas that he'd definitely have some competition."

Roxas rolled his eyes before Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde, snuggling him close like he was a teddy bear. "Roxy? You don't have to worry about me going anywhere. You'll be my own personal…_pirate_. Argh."

Riku busted out laughing at Axel's statement and Sora just blushed. Roxas was a little surprised to hear Axel say such an intimate thing in public—especially right in front of his brother, but decided that he'd have to get used to it. Axel wasn't a quiet guy.

"So Roxy, how'd you think I did?" Axel whispered, nuzzling Roxas's neck like a cat.

"Uh, well, I…wasn't here."

Axel stilled. "You weren't?"

"No. See, I got worried about you." The words just poured out of Roxas's mouth without warning. They wouldn't stop. "I thought that since you haven't showed up before the show that you got kidnapped or were in trouble so I went looking for you. I knew the show was about to start and there was no way I'd make it back in time, but I thought that maybe your life was in danger. I know it sounds stupid and all but I got really worried…for some reason. So I went to Demyx's house to find that you weren't there and the TV was on and I saw you on…the TV." Roxas finished off lamely, taking a needed breath. That sure came out fast.

Axel pulled away, giving Roxas an odd look. "You thought I was…being kidnapped? Or robbed?"

Suddenly shy, Roxas could only nod, hiding his head in shame.

"My Roxy would really ditch a show to save me?" Axel said. "I'm flattered. But really. Do you honestly think someone would even try to kidnap me? Look at me! I'm a _redhead_. People always think I'm dangerous looking or something. They'd probably be scared of me."

"I know it's stupid." Roxas said, shrugging. "But you never know, you know?"

"Heh. Condescending statement right there." Axel chuckled. "Think about it. You never know, you _know_? You're saying that you'll never know and then ask if you know?"

Roxas gave Axel a smile. "I know what condescending means, Axel."

"Now I'm not going to lie," Axel said casually, jumping over the chairs to sit next to Roxas. "That was a little paranoid there. Got it memorized? But I find it cute."

"It wasn't cute! It was…heroic." Roxas protested, giving the redhead a glare.

"Roxy, you're my hero." Axel laughed at Roxas's face. "You and your little…skateboard. Hey! Maybe next time you can bring a little cape."

"Shut up!" Roxas felt himself doing what the whole Strife family was cursed with; the pout. "Next time I'll let you get kidnapped."

"You wouldn't really do that." Axel said, moving closer to the blonde. Their knees were brushed against each other, and every single time Roxas glanced at the redhead, he felt like he was really talking to a sly and dangerous pirate. It was overwhelmingly _sexy_. "Would you, _mate_?"

"Axel!" A voice interrupted them. Roxas looked up past Axel to see the blonde girl from earlier, the bug-looking one. "Is that _you_?"

Roxas watched Axel's face closely. The redhead's features broke out in shock, almost a horrified expression, and then a look of understanding. He obviously knew her before he even looked. That wasn't good. Axel whirled around, and Roxas watched as the redhead's shoulders tensed. Oh no. That wasn't good.

The girl, with a flirtatious smirk, tapped Axel's chin and cooed, "It's been so _long_, Axie."

Axie? What the hell?

"Larxene?" Axel asked, obviously taken aback.

The girl looked Axel up and down. For some reason this made Roxas mad. Very mad. How dare she look at him like that—right in front of his _boyfriend_. What right did she have? Who did she think she was?

"I always thought you'd look good in a pirate costume." Larxene continued in an alluring purr. Any other guy would've been captivated like she was a vampire. Roxas couldn't see Axel's expression. "I was right. You look downright—"

"—what nerve do you have," Roxas hissed in a low tone, controlling his sudden rage, "to flirt with him right in front of me?"

Larxene's eyes landed on Roxas, and in a flash, they switched modes. She was out of her "flirting" mode, and was now in her "killing" mode.

Roxas instantly regretted stepping in.

"Unless you want me to shove that skateboard up your ass," Larxene said, deadly calm, "I would shut your cute little mouth. Get it, kid?"

Roxas shut his mouth, feeling like utter shit underneath Larxene's glare. If looks could kill…

"What's going on?" Riku asked, standing next to Roxas, clearly taking his side. Sora was behind Roxas, Axel sitting next to Sora. Riku was a tough kid—one of the strongest guys Roxas knew. But this Larxene girl looked like she could eat nails for breakfast. Roxas definitely wouldn't mess with her for anything.

"Me and Axie go way back." Larxene continued, touching Axel's shoulder. Roxas noted that her nails were a blood red, and they were _long_—like claws. God. She looked just like a monster. "Don't we, _Axie_?"

Roxas's hands turned into fists. _Stop calling him that, you stupid bug. _

"Sadly," Axel muttered, "we do."

Roxas felt a little relieved, sensing Axel's detestation. It was obvious Axel wasn't fond of this girl; it looked like it was the complete opposite.

_Good_.

"We dated awhile back." Larxene chimed, smirking in pleasure at the look of shock at Roxas's face. It was sadistic and looked like she actually _enjoyed_ bothering Roxas. "We even—"

"—Larxene, that was the past." Axel cut in, colder than ever. "I'll never go back. Get the fuck out of my face, you stupid _bitch_."

Roxas's eyes widened. Ouch. Larxene's face twisted in hurt at Axel's words, but when she looked at Roxas, she hid the hurt and covered it with a frown.

"See you around, Axel." She said, walking away. Roxas noted that she swung her hips around.

"Sorry about that." Axel grumbled, sighing. "I can't stand her."

_Good. Neither can I._

"You dated her?" Riku asked, eyeing the girl even now. He didn't look happy.

"I was young and stupid." Axel grinned sheepishly. "We've all made those kind of mistakes, right?"

"Definitely," Roxas agreed, thinking of Namine. At least they were friends now—Axel looked like he still hated Larxene.

But still…would Axel ever go back and date her again? The girl was hot, and she had the looks.

Would he…? No. He would never do that. Axel was gay. Axel liked _Roxas_, not the Larxene girl.

Right?

* * *

><p>AN:

Oh! And here's where the "paranoia" begins ;) Poor Roxy needs some more confidence, eh?

Thanks people for the reviews! They make me so happy!

I shall update as soon as possible.

PS: I don't know 'bout you guys, but Axel in a pirate costume? Sexyyyyyyy.

:)SmilinForYa(:


	4. Xion

"Hey Roxas!"

"…Roxas."

"Roxas?"

"Are you dead?"

"Did you _die_?"

"OH MY GOD ROXAS—"

"—chill out!" Roxas snapped, sitting up from the couch. He felt filthy, oh-so filthy. He could smell himself, it was so nasty. "Sometimes, Sora, I wonder if you're seriously insane."

Sora pouted, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had the TV remote in his hand, out and ready for any channel surfing he wished to do on this wonderful Saturday afternoon. "I'm not insane. You didn't answer me."

"You didn't even give me a chance to answer." Roxas grumbled, sinking further into the couch. "Usually when people ask people questions they give them a chance to reply."

"Sorry." Sora started flipping through the channels.

"So what have you done today?"

"Well, I woke up, ate some cereal, and then," Sora yawned, "watched TV."

Roxas's face deadpanned. "You have to be the laziest person I have ever met."

"Hey!" Sora threw a glare at his fraternal twin. "Why are you such a bad mood?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Oh! That's because you worked out with Dad, right?"

"Yes." Roxas stretched his arms. The muscles were sore. Everything felt sore. He didn't even want to get his phone to see if Axel texted him—it hurt so much.

"I don't get it. You work out every Saturday with Dad. Why are you so sore today?"

"We had a longer workout." Roxas mumbled. _Yeah. Twice as long, and twice as hard. _

Roxas and his dad, Cloud, go to a normally desolate beach to workout. They run for awhile and then hit the mighty waves head on with only goggles and their arms to swim them. It was hard work, but Cloud liked doing it. Roxas only did it because he was the only one who would—Sora wouldn't be able to handle the running, nonetheless swimming in rough waters. Roxas himself almost drowned in the summer. But he survived.

"Why did you have a longer work out?"

"Dad said so."

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to work. He said he had some files to check or something." Roxas rubbed his temples. "Now will you _please_ stop asking me questions?"

"Oh—speaking of files, Namine's sister arrived yesterday. Namine called this morning inviting you, me, and Kairi to go see her."

Roxas didn't know how files had _anything _to do with Namine's sister, but he did know that he didn't want to go anywhere today. That is, unless it was with Axel.

"Don't give me that look." Sora said, noticing the look on Roxas's face. "You're going. It's Namine's sister!"

"Who cares?" Roxas asked, knowing he didn't really mean it. He was just super grumpy. Maybe if he checked his phone he'd feel happier; checking his phone usually meant a text from Axel.

"Go take a shower," Sora commanded, "and then we'll head out. We're supposed to meet at Namine's house at 3."

"It's only 12." Roxas yawned. "Can't I take a nap?"

"No!" Sora kicked his feet impatiently like a five year-old. "Go take a shower!"

"Fine, fine," Roxas shot a surprised look at Sora before limping from the room. His calves hurt, his shoulders ached, and his eyes were burning from the salt water leaking in through the goggles.

He made it the bathroom—so far so good. And then he looked in the mirror. God he looked a mess. He looked just as bad as he felt; maybe worse.

"Take a shower!" Sora said from the living room. "Or I'm coming in there!"

"Chill out!" Roxas shouted back, shaking his head. He was the one who usually bossed Sora around; not the other way around. He undressed lazily, dragging himself into the shower, and turned the shower hose on.

He took his time showering, enjoying the warmth of the water and the steam igniting all around him. His sweat mixed with the hot water, and soon, he was dripping wet with water, all clean and sweat-less.

He toweled himself off and got dressed with new clothes. Roxas found his dirty ones and threw them in the hamper, he'll wash those later.

He immediately went to find his phone, seeing three text messages. Two from Axel, and one from Namine.

_**Roooxxxyyyy :D **_

…_**Roxy? **_

Those were Axel's texts. Roxas looked to see when the redhead sent them—only two minutes ago. Axel wasn't known for waking up at a decent time unless it was a school day. Roxas texted back:

**Axel :3 **

He looked over at Namine's text, sitting down on his bed.

_**Hey Roxas, just wanted to know if you and Sora were coming today. Please let me know. I hope to see you there! **_

He texted back.

**We're coming. **

His phone vibrated, signaling a text. Roxas saw that it was Axel.

_**Wsuuuup? ;) **_

**Just got back from workouts T.T they killed me. I feel like I got beat up. **

_**Oh I forgot you had workouts today O.o aw my poor Roxy sore? **_

**Unfortunately, yes. T.T **

_**You know, I know a lot of ways to make you feel better^^ **_

**You do? **

_**Yes. I'm coming over today, no exceptions ^.^**_

**At three I have to go somewhere, so come over at around 5. **

_**Where you going? D: **_

**To Namine's house. **

_**What for? **_

**Her sister came yesterday and she wants me and Sora to meet her. **

_**Namine has a sister? **_

**Yeah. Long story. So come over around 5. Capiche? **

_**Blargh, fine. T.T I wanna come earlier but you won't be there.**_

**You can come earlier, I just won't be here.**

_**I just said that. **_

**Then why don't you come earlier than 5? I might already be back by then. If I'm not back then you can just watch TV until I get here. No biggie. **

…_**touché. Plan confirmed. :D **_

"ROXAS!" Sora's voice shook the walls.

Roxas inhaled deeply, and shouted as loud as he could, "WHAT?"

"DID YOU TAKE A SHOWER?"

"YES!"

"GOOD!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

"LET'S STOP YELLING!"

"AGREED!" Roxas cleared his throat. It was sore now. Great. Now, it was official; everything was sore. Even his throat.

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Sora, if you ask me that one more time I'll—"

"—I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?" Roxas checked his pockets to see if he brought his phone. No. It was still in his room. Wait. Did he even need his phone? Sora was already heading out the door. Eh. Roxas didn't need his phone. The blonde followed behind his brother, matching his pace with his own as they found the sidewalk on the side of the road.

Fall was here. The trees were shades of orange and brown; leaves crunched underneath their shoes. Halloween was approaching rapidly; just two more weeks. Roxas still didn't know if he was dressing up. Of course he wouldn't go Trick-or-treating; maybe he could just sit at his house this year giving out candy.

Or even better, hang out with Axel.

"Because…" Sora said lamely. "What if she's not what we're expecting?"

Roxas glanced at his brother. "Huh?"

"What if she's the complete opposite of Namine?"

"Then she is. No big deal."

Sora bit his lip. "Okay. I just have a bad feeling about this, you know?"

Sora was kind of superstitious. If he had a bad feeling about something, he took it to heart. Hell, if a black cat crossed his path he'd start bawling, thinking his life would end with the lack of luck and coming of bad luck.

"She's probably just like Namine." Roxas said casually. "They're twins."

"So are we." Sora pointed out. "And we're very different."

"True." Roxas didn't know what to say. Finally, he just said, "We'll have to see."

They made it to Namine's house—mansion, in a few minutes just on time. Kairi was getting out of Tidus's, her boyfriend, car. She started dating him this summer, after he broke up with Selphie. Roxas knew Kairi and Tidus had a fling going on while Tidus was dating Selphie, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Sora! Hi Roxas!" Kairi greeted them with a smile. She hugged Sora, and hesitated before hugging Roxas.

"Hi Kairi!" Sora responded. Roxas just walked to the front door of Namine's mansion.

"WAIT!" Sora cut Roxas off. "I wanna ring the door bell!"

Ever since their doorbell broke, Sora had this little obsession with doorbells. Every chance he got, he had to ring any doorbell they ran into.

Roxas rolled his eyes, stepping back so he had enough room. He ended up bumping into Kairi, who just smiled.

The double doors opened, and the butler stood before them. "Follow me, please."

Everyone followed him into the mansion. Roxas felt a little more comfortable coming here. Ever since this summer he couldn't come here without wanting to hide under a rock. Now, however, time helped him get over that whole ordeal, and he was able to appreciate the beauty of the mansion.

The butler led them into a room with sofas and a fire place. Namine was there, sitting properly on a sofa. She looked unhappy, but when the doors opened, her face lit up.

"You guys showed up!" She said, beaming. Namine rushed forward, giving every single person a formal hug.

"Of course." Sora said, looking around the room. "Where's your sister?"

"Right here." Roxas, taken aback, stared as a girl seemed to step from the shadows. He didn't even know she was there until now.

The entire room went silent. Deadly silent.

Namine's sister _was_ the complete opposite of her, though her facial features looked exactly like Namine's. You wouldn't even be able to tell they were sisters if not for the trademark blue eyes and cheeks.

She had coal black hair that was shorter than Namine's, and her face wasn't happy; it was void of any emotion. She had dark eyeliner around her eyes, emphasizing their color yet drowning out her face. Unlike Namine's white dress, the girl wore a "Devil Wears Prada" band t-shirt that had a bird eating meat on it, with black skinny jeans with holes in the knees.

She looked the _complete opposite_ of Namine.

"Guys," Namine said shakily, "this is my twin sister, Xion."

"Er, hi, Xion." Sora said, not able to hide the awkwardness from his voice. "I'm…Sora."

Xion crossed her hands over her chest, inspecting everybody in front of her. She looked at Sora with indifference, barely even glanced at Kairi, and looked at Roxas with…interest?

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said, trying to sound friendly.

Roxas couldn't speak. This was just too…weird. He had a feeling in his gut now, too.

"Okay, I met them." Xion said, her voice different than Namine's. It was flat, monotone, as if it had no feeling. "Can I go now?" Roxas noted that she was annoyed. She didn't _want_ to be here.

"Don't you want to talk with them?" Namine asked. "Since they are our neighbors."

"Nope." Xion said briskly. She turned her back on everyone and walked out of the room.

Namine's face dropped, showing her true feelings. "I'm so sorry, everyone."

"Are you sure that's your sister?" Sora asked. Kairi gave Namine a hug, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's fine." Kairi said.

"She used to be just like me." Namine said glumly, her face paler than usual. "But now…she's…I don't know. Scary?"

Roxas could hear the sound of a guitar above them. That must've been Xion. She played guitar?

"Maybe we shouldn't judge her." Roxas said. "Yes she looks scary but…what if she's just—"

"—she rarely comes out of her room." Namine said, her voice cracking with emotion. "And when she does, it's like she's so unhappy to even see me." Kairi was hugging her now. "It hurts."

"I know," Kairi whispered. "Wanna go with me to the mall?"

Namine nodded silently.

Sora mumbled to Roxas, "We'd better go."

Namine and Kairi walked out of the room, heading to the garage where Namine's butler drove them to places. Her parents must be gone somewhere for today—Roxas didn't see them anywhere. Roxas followed Roxas to the front door, but stopped in his tracks.

He felt…curious. Like he wanted to go to Xion's room to…

"I forgot something." Roxas lied. "I'll be right back. Go without me if you want to."

"Alright. I guess." Sora said, giving Roxas a confused look.

Roxas made sure Sora closed the front door before he headed up the stairway. He followed the sound of the guitar, and opened the door to see Xion holding a red and black guitar, lying on her bed, playing it.

Her eyes met his and he froze. Maybe he should've knocked.

"You're Roxas." Xion stated, her fingers laying flat on the strings of the guitar. The sound of the guitar stopped dead.

"Yeah." Roxas raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Xion shrugged, putting her guitar down with great care. "What do you want?"

Roxas shrugged. He really didn't know why he came back, he just…did.

"I hurt her feelings." Xion said. "Didn't I."

"Yeah. You did."

Xion scoffed, pulling her bangs out of her eyes. "I can't hide my feelings. I don't want to. Hell, I don't even _want_ to be here."

"You don't?"

"No way! This place is too happy, it's disgusting." She rolled her eyes. "I had to leave my school, my friends, everything to come to this stupid place."

Roxas said nothing. He only stood in the doorway, noticing there were band posters hanging all over the white walls. They should be bare, but they weren't. Xion had a twin bed with black blankets, and a laptop rested on the desk in front of the window.

"I know what you're thinking," Xion said, "I see if all over your face. I'm the total opposite of Namine. But guess what? You're the total opposite of your twin, Sora."

Roxas swallowed. She was right.

"Strangely, I don't mind myself saying this." She sat up, her face faltering into a tiny smile. "We're…alike."

This was why Roxas came back. They _were_ like. They were the total opposite of their twin. People liked their twin over them, and looked at them, comparing them with their twin. People didn't look at them for who _they_ were; they made differences between them and their twin.

"Do you skateboard?" Roxas found himself asking.

Xion's face twisted into a slightly bigger smile. "Hell yeah."

Roxas found himself smiling, too. "So do I."

"Cool."

They sat in silence, and Roxas found it uncomfortable. He stepped back past the door, giving Xion an awkward glance, and hurried down the steps.

He couldn't lie; that was weird.

* * *

><p>"Give me the remote, Axel!" When Roxas walked through the front door to the house he was met with Axel holding the TV remote high over Sora's head, and the shorter guy was reaching for it, his face strained. They both froze when the door opened.<p>

"Roxy!" Axel said, dropping the remote and running to Roxas. He nearly tackled Roxas over with a hug, squeezing him like a stuffed bear.

"Hey," Roxas greeted with a giddy smile. Axel kissed him deeply, even though Sora was in the same room.

Sora gagged. "Guys! Not in front of _me_!"

Axel broke away, laughing. "So how'd the visit go? I heard from Sora that Namine's twin is a total outlaw."

"She's creepy looking!" Sora said with wide eyes. "I think she's gothic. She's not at all like Namine."

Roxas's face fell when he heard that. Sora was comparing Xion to Namine. For some reason, he felt like defending the girl he barely met.

"Let's stop comparing her to her sister." Roxas said. "She's her own person."

Axel and Sora stared at him.

"But Roxas," Sora said, "you heard Namine! You saw how much Xion hurt her feelings. The girl's a, pardon my French, bitch."

"We don't know her." Roxas said with a shrug. "I refrain from judging someone until I get to know them."

"Roxy's got a point." Axel said, immediately taking his boyfriend's side. "Never judge a book by its paper."

"Cover." Roxas corrected with a smile.

"Cover." Axel winked.

"I guess you're right. I still got the wrong impression when I saw how she talked to Namine." Sora said stubbornly. "But, whatever. Hey! You guys wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Axel said, taking Roxas's hand to lead him to the sofa. "What movie?"

"My favorite! The Iron Giant!"

Roxas groaned; he's seen that movie so many times. Even Axel must not like it, judging by Axel's silence. He turned to see Axel's face, only to find the redhead looked completely shocked.

"Y-you have," Axel said breathlessly, "the _Iron Giant_?"

Sora smiled proudly. "Yes."

"I _love_ that movie! I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid!"

"Then let's watch it!"

Roxas held back a curse and forced himself to sit on the sofa. He could always make sacrifices for people he cared about. He'll make a sacrifice right now for Axel, seeing that the redhead loved the movie _that_ much.

_The things I do for people._

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: <em>

Here's a present for the holidays! You're welcome :3 I shall update when I can. Thank you all so much for the reviews; they were wonderful presents.

Oh, and Xion is still new to me. You could say I'm a little behind on Kingdom Hearts -.- I've only played the first and second one, and Chain of Memories. I know a lot of the other characters, but I'm not as familiar with them as I am with someone like Axel. So if Xion is OOC character, I'm sorry. I was actually aiming for that because I want her to be the EXACT opposite of Namine. :)

:)SmilinForYa(:


	5. Shady?

"Sora, change the channel."

"No."

"But it's _Dora_."

Sora pursed his lips stubbornly. "I'll change the channel when Dora reaches the magical bridge."

Roxas's eye twitched. "You know how long that'll take? It took her nearly 20 minutes just to find a shovel in her own _backpack." _

"She has bunch of stuff in there!" Sora defended the cartoon character. "Leave her alone!"

Roxas sulked in his seat and grumbled, "And she calls herself an explorer…?"

"I heard that!"

Roxas silenced himself when he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up and checked it out. One text message.

**_Roxy my boxy! :D _**

**-_- Now that is just sad. **

**_…but it rhymes. _**

**Sure it does. **

**_I'm the next William Skatespeare. _**

**It's SHAKESPEARE. **

**_…Same thing. Tomato tomato. _**

**That's pronunciation. Notice how they're spelled the same? **

**_…you don't know. ANYWAY. What's up?_**

**Watching Dora "The explorer". **

**_What the hell? You actually watch that show? I watched one episode as a kid and ended up breaking the TV out of pure frustration. She's one "hell" of an explorer. _**

**xD Yeah I know! Sora likes watching her. I don't know why. I think he just likes to torture me. **

**_Meet me outside! I wanna skateboard :3 _**

**Gee thanks for asking. I'll be right out. **

**_;)_**

Roxas stood up, catching Sora's attention.

"Where are you going, mister?" Sora asked, feigning a stern expression.

"I'm going to rape 20 helpless women and then rob a bank, kill the innocent clerk and then blow up a hospital." With that said, Roxas made his way to his room.

"WHAT THE HELL, ROXAS?" Sora exclaimed in horror just as Roxas closed his door. The blonde laughed to himself. Lately he's been feeling…mischievous.

"I was kidding!" Roxas shouted back, just in case Sora was planning to call the police or have a heart attack.

"You have a _dark_ sense of humor."

Roxas grabbed his skateboard and jogged outside, past a still horrified Sora—who had his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. The brunette looked like he was scarred for life, rendered speechless.

Axel was leaning against the tree across their front yard. His hair was a bit controlled underneath a black cap, twisted backwards. He wore basketball shorts and a green muscle t-shirt. Roxas observed the redhead's outfit, blushing a bit. Secretly, he _loved_ it when Axel wore muscle shirts.

"Ello," Axel said in an accent, grabbing Roxas's collar roughly and kissing him deeply. Roxas pulled away for a moment, breathless.

"You stretched my shirt." Roxas grumbled, glancing at his boyfriend's arms. _Nice_.

Axel stood on his skateboard, along with Roxas. "So where to, Blondie?"

Roxas wanted to go to the park. The part was shaded with a comfortable shade—on account of the trees, and there was ice cream and places to relax. Besides, he knew a fun way to get there.

"Follow me," Roxas said with a laid-back grin.

Axel grinned fondly at the blonde, a little taken aback. "Why are you suddenly so chill?"

They cruised along the street, sliding off to the side when a car came. Roxas replied over his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"You used to be so uptight." Axel answered. "Now…you seem different."

Roxas whirled around—going airborn for a split second—and was _riding backwards_. He smirked back at a flabbergasted Axel and said, "I'm happy." He then flipped back around, pride swelling inside of him.

The two rode down a couple of roads. Roxas took a left, ditching their usual route. This road had more twists and turns.

"I like this way much better." Axel said, leaning forward a bit to gain speed for an upcoming turn.

They then approached Namine's house. Roxas saw Namine out in the back with a swimsuit, bathing in the sun. He slowed down a bit to see, in the 2nd story window, Xion. He couldn't see much of her, just her head, and she was looking at something in her lap with an intense expression. _She must be practicing her guitar_.

He had lost his complete thought that he didn't see the crack in the road. Axel steered clear of it, and shot Roxas a confused look when he noticed Roxas not seeing the crack. Then, the redhead followed Roxas's eye and noticed Xion in her room also. Why was Roxas so interested in her?

With a grunt, Roxas's skateboard flipped from the crack and the blonde went sprawling in the air. He landed roughly on the solid concrete, his chin hitting the ground first. He tasted metallic blood in his mouth, and his knees were scraped from the friction.

"Roxy!" Axel exclaimed, skidding to a stop. He abandoned his skateboard and went to aid his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Roxas said softly, spitting blood out onto the grass. His jaw hurt like a bitch, but he knew it was just from the fall.

"How did you not notice the crack?" Axel asked.

"I…just didn't see it." Roxas then looked back at the window to see Xion gone.

"Is that Namine's sister?" Roxas knew who he meant.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"Your brother was right. She looks nothing like Namine."

Roxas shrugged, acting like he could care less. He looked down at his pants, seeing jagged holes over the knees. They were now stained with blood. He hasn't wiped out _like that_ in a long time. He blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

He was jerked up by Axel, who had a firm grip on his elbow. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Roxas said, his voice betraying him. He shoved away Axel and shot the redhead a reassuring smile. "Really."

Axel had a hurt expression from when Roxas shoved him away. He mumbled, "I was just trying to help you."

Roxas then felt bad. He was so caught up in defending _himself_ that he hurt Axel's feelings without even realizing it. The blonde grabbed Axel's hand and tiptoed to give him a shy kiss. Axel erupted into a grin and gripped Roxas's hair to pull him into him, kissing him deeply. Axel always had this way of making things _interesting_, and Roxas clung to the redhead, reveling in the moment.

None of them knew Xion watched them through her window with an unreadable expression.

* * *

><p>Roxas laughed as he took Axel's cap away, and took off running. He heard the redhead's footsteps right behind him, and he quickly put the cap on his head.<p>

They made it to the park _alive_, and after eating some sea salt ice cream, the two decided to relax against a big oak tree near the playground. It was then Roxas felt like messing with Axel.

Roxas ran as fast as he could, making it to the playground. Kids were playing around in it, but nobody was on the tire swing. That's where Roxas went. He dove onto the tire swing, barely missing Axel as the tire swung in the air. Axel's face was shocked at Roxas's display. The blonde _was_ lightening up.

"Come swing with me." Roxas called, tipping the hat backwards. Axel had an intense expression, a little angry, and he grabbed the blonde, throwing him over his shoulder. Roxas stiffened. Was Axel mad at him? He definitely didn't like it when Axel got mad. He couldn't remember a time Axel ever got mad at him though…

"Axel?" Roxas asked softly, serious. What did he do? "Are you—"

Axel threw Roxas against a nearby tree, pinned the small boy with his own body, and began furiously kissing Roxas all over the face. Roxas was confused. What the hell?

"Axel. What's wrong?" Roxas choked out, feeling Axel's hands on his waist. Thankfully nobody could see them.

"You look _hot_ with my hat on." Axel hissed in Roxas's ear. He nuzzled Roxas fiercely, and began kissing Roxas on the neck. "So damn cute…how come you don't wear hats?"

Roxas smiled coyly and took off the cap. The area where the hat covered was now completely flat. "I get helmet hair." He then tried ruffling his own hair, trying to get his hair back to its normal state.

It was then Roxas noticed the time. The sun was setting over the horizon, casting gentle covers across the sky over the calm ocean. In half an hour, it would be dark. He had to get home; they had school tomorrow.

"I need to go home." Roxas stated, going to grab his skateboard. Axel looked rather reluctant but complied anyway.

"School." Axel grumbled, as if it was a cuss word.

"I know." Roxas was quick to agree. Roxas wasn't fond of school. Homework, seeing people he didn't want to see, deadlines, all of the above. Oh how he missed the summer.

Roxas then noticed somebody that looked familiar. That blonde hair…the antennas….

"Larxene?" Roxas thought aloud, Axel moving across his vision. He moved to the left a little, seeing that the girl was gone. Was he just imagining her?

"Don't mention her name here." Axel whined, rolling his eyes. "It's like talking about Voldemort or whatever the guy's name was from Harry Potter. It's forbidden. Roxy?"

Roxas shrugged. Maybe he saw some girl that looked like Larxene.

But who could have those awful antennas?

* * *

><p>"You know, normal people drive cars to school." Riku said in front of Roxas, who was waiting for his boyfriend. Sora was waiting with Riku.<p>

"We aren't normal, Riku." Sora told him.

"We're not the ones riding skateboards. They are." Riku pointed to Roxas, who checked his phone for the time.

_Axel! Where the hell are you? We're going to be late. I can't be late for Mr. Vexens class. He's creepy enough. _

"Oh." Sora blinked. "Well then what are we here for?"

"I was just asking you that."

"Let's go. You have your car right?"

"Duh."

"Okay. See you after school, Roxas!"

Roxas watched through angry eyes as Sora and Riku walked off. He began tapping his foot impatiently, and just as his brother left, Axel came riding up. He rode the skateboard slowly, taking his sweet time, as if school wasn't about to start in 10 minutes.

"Axel, what the hell?" Roxas snapped, practically throwing down his skateboard. He then noticed the redhead eating something. "Is that a _taco_?"

"Yeah. Potato egg and cheese. I got you one." Axel smiled down at Roxas and held out his taco, which was wrapped in foil. "Don't worry—it's warm."

"You had time to stop by a Mexican restaurant?"

"I always have time to get a taco, silly."

"Damnit Axel," Roxas snatched the taco and began taking off. Axel was right behind him. The blonde ripped open the taco and took a bite, chewing it angrily. The anger quickly diminished, for the taco was downright delicious. He swallowed, his eyes wide. It was _really_ good. "This…is really good."

"I only buy the best." Axel said proudly, coasting next to Roxas. He had a black and red checkered backpack hung limply over his shoulders. Roxas had a simple black backpack as well, a little heavier than Axel's due to all his textbooks. Damn textbooks.

Roxas silently agreed with Axel. They rode to school in silence. Roxas felt like a zombie—that's how he felt every morning, and Axel looked downright bored. The perfect ride to school.

When they reached school, they went to the cafeteria for breakfast, though they never ate it. The school food wasn't exactly appetizing.

"Axel! Roxas!" Demyx greeted happily, his guitar out. The guy always had his guitar—or was it a sitar, out. Roxas never knew the difference. "Over here!" There was Zexion next to him. Roxas chuckled to himself. Just last year Roxas was terrified of these two; now they were his close friends.

"Hi." Zexion greeted them quietly. He was watching Demyx, his boyfriend, play the guitar.

"Oh, Roxas, some girl was looking for you." Demyx told Roxas. "What's her name?" He looked at Zexion for an answer.

"Kairi." Zexion said flatly.

"She was?" Roxas looked around, not seeing Kairi in the room.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you to find her when you finally got here. She also called you a lazy bum, not don't worry—she was joking." Demyx began strumming some notes on the guitar.

"I'll go find her. Be right back, guys." Roxas glanced at Axel, who had began talking to Demyx, and went off to find Kairi.

She was where she always was. Hanging with Sora and Namine, out in the school courtyard. They had their own perfect little bench right under a big palm tree. As Roxas approached them, he noticed Xion leaning against the tree. She wore black skinny jeans and a red hoodie. Even from Roxas was, he could see the black eyeliner rimming her soft, blue eyes. She looked so out of place it wasn't even funny.

"Roxas!" Sora noticed his brother, waving at him. Roxas smiled in return, glancing at Xion again. She had looked over at him when his name was mentioned.

"Hey Roxas, can you show Xion around?" Kairi asked. "You know, throughout the day?"

Roxas briefly wondered why Namine didn't ask him, but figured the two hadn't been getting along. Namine was directly across from Xion, obviously wanting nothing to do with her. Xion didn't look like she cared.

"I don't need someone to show me around." Xion protested, scoffing. "All I do is follow my schedule. Nothing big."

"I can just show you around," Roxas reassured her, noticing Sora's meaning look that said _get-her-away-from-us-or-she'll-kill-us_ look. They were afraid of her.

"Ugh. Fine." Xion got off from the tree and followed Roxas.

"I'll show you to the cafeteria, and to my friends." Roxas told her.

"You have friends?" Xion replied. Roxas could tell she was joking with the slight movement of her lips. He then noticed the girl had extremely pale skin. She also had a lip piercing.

"No offense," Roxas started, "but you should probably take out your piercing. You'll get in trouble."

Xion only shrugged. "What can they do? Arrest me?"

Roxas then wondered how this tough girl was related to soft-spoken Namine. What the hell happened?

Roxas finally reached Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. They immediately noticed Xion and Demyx smiled at her, Zexion just stared, and Axel waved half heartedly.

"This is Zexion, Demyx, and Axel." Roxas said. "Guys, this is Xion. She's Namine's sister."

"_You're _her sister?" Demyx exclaimed. "I mean, I can see the resemblance. But you two are total opposites."

Xion shrugged. "Yeah. I noticed." She obviously didn't dislike any of Roxas's friends, seeing that she had more in common with them. Her eyes, however, lit up when she saw Demyx's shirt. "That band rocks."

"Oh. The Trident Dealers? I know right! I've been to ten of their concerts!" Demyx gushed, setting down his guitar/sitar. Roxas sat next to Axel, who had just realized they had English homework that he didn't do. The redhead was quickly scrambling down some work on a piece of paper, focusing deeply.

"I've been to five! I love how their guitarist plays." Xion said, sitting next to Demyx.

"Their drummer so kicks ass!"

"In the mash pit, I got elbowed in the nose so hard that it broke. It was so fun!"

"Oh I'll bet!"

"Do you like Organization 13?" Demyx asked her.

Axel suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone off guard, "I LOVE THEM. THEY ARE MY FAVORITE BAND OF ALL TIME." When everyone was silent from his outburst, he cleared his throat and went back to work.

"Hey, what lunch do you guys have?" Xion asked.

"Second." Roxas answered.

"Cool. Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure." Roxas smiled politely at her. Xion was nice. She was just different.

Different was good, right?

* * *

><p>"I don't like Xion." Axel said while he and Roxas were walking to lunch.<p>

Roxas was surprised. Out of all people, Axel didn't like her? "Why not?"

"Let's just say that my first impressions are the best. I can tell a lot of a person just by looking at them. And Xion is shady." Axel whispered, glancing around.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "How is she 'shady'?"

"She just is. I don't know how, I just….know."

"And that makes perfect sense." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Does she have to sit with us? Why can't she sit with her sister?"

"Because Namine doesn't like her. She's too different, which is horrible on Namine's part. Sora and I are different, yet we always set aside our differences to get along. It's what families are supposed to do."

"And why is she talking to us suddenly? She has to want something."

"Axel, just because somebody talks to us doesn't mean they want something. She's new. She wants to make friends."

"I know, I know. But it doesn't add up."

"What doesn't add up?"

"Axie!" That voice was behind them. Roxas felt his blood run cold. Axel looked ready to kill.

_Oh no…could that be…? _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow guys. I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated. To be honest, I've had writer's block. But it's over! I shall update as quickly as possible for now on, because I have a plan going on ;) thanks for sticking with me. _


	6. DingDong

Sure enough, the girl with the bug antennas stood before them. Roxas felt her eyes on him, and he felt like these were the last few seconds in his life. He mentally reviewed over his life so far—from his mother, to when he met Axel, to where he worked out with his dad, and to where he watched TV with Sora.

He didn't want to die this _young_.

"Larxene," Axel greeted without enthusiasm. His eyes were narrowed and he stared at the girl with a hard, stone expression. Roxas briefly wished he could do that; hide his true emotions.

"Guess who just enrolled to Destiny High." Larxene said with a wicked smile.

Roxas gulped. _Why is she just looking at me? _

"Santa Clause." Axel guessed without a trace of humor.

"No." Larxene's face turned deadly again, the smile being replaced with an ugly frown. Roxas felt his entire body go paralyzed from the mere look. "I did. Don't play stupid with me." Her eyes flickered in Roxas's direction and his knees went numb.

_Why is she so…scary? _

"Does it look like I care?" Axel snapped angrily. "Because I could care less if you were here. In fact, I'd prefer if you left this state, _Larxene_. Got it memorized?"

Hurt flashed in Larxene's eyes, and for a moment, Roxas felt bad for her. But that hurt was replaced with a fury beyond Roxas's recognition. He watched as Larxene began making her way towards him, and closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come.

But nothing came.

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw Axel standing in front of him.

"_Axie_!" Larxene's voice was different. Scared? "Why would you do that?"

Roxas stood up straighter. What did Axel do?

"I don't want you near him." Axel said quietly. It was that tone he used when he was completely serious. If Larxene knew Axel, she'd leave right now.

He heard Larxene huff and walk off. Roxas sighed in relief, but when Axel turned around to face him, his eyes felt like they could pop from their sockets.

Larxene apparently had a knife with her. She wanted to cut Roxas, but instead, she cut Axel when the redhead blocked him. Now, Axel had a jagged cut all across his facial features. Blood was currently pooling at the break, and there was some dripping off towards his nose.

Axel smiled weakly. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Roxas struggled to speak. "Axel…she _cut_ you."

"Cut me?" Axel raised his hand to his face. He touched his cut and winced. He then noticed the red liquid on his hand and he chuckled.

Roxas was shocked. "What's so funny?"

"Only Larxene," Axel said under his breath, "would be able to get away with carrying a knife into school."

"I don't find this very funny." Roxas said. His mouth felt dry. "We need to get you to the nurse."

"I don't need a nurse. I just need a tissue."

"No, you need a nurse."

Axel then snapped irritably, "I _don't_ need a nurse." When he saw the hurt look on Roxas's face his face softened. "Here. Come with me to get a tissue." Roxas followed him to the boy's bathroom and they went in front of the mirrors. Axel got a wad of paper towels and looked in the mirror. He hesitated before pressing the towel to the cut.

"Well," Axel mumbled, "she did a number on me."

Roxas felt guilty. If only he acted sooner. If only he stood up for himself, Axel wouldn't have gotten hurt. The guilt had begun to eat at him, and he felt terrible. He couldn't even look the redhead in the eye.

"What's with the long face?" Axel asked, noticing Roxas's frown.

"This is my fault."

Axel looked genuinely confused. "How is this your fault?"

Roxas was about to reply when Sora chose that exact moment to stroll into the bathroom. He noticed his brother and said, "Hey Rox. Hey Ax—" When he noticed Axel and saw his face, Sora let out a blood-curling scream that silenced the entire hallway outside.

Roxas cringed. Sora hated anything to do with _germs_ or _blood_.

"AXEL!" Sora exclaimed, clutching his chest like he may have a stroke, "What happened to your face?"

"Calm down, Spiky." Axel replied, poking out his ear. "Damn. You screamed so loud I think I might've gone deaf."

"What happened to you?" Sora demanded. "Who did that to you? Tell me and I'll teach them a lesson!"

"No Sora," Roxas interrupted. He didn't want Sora out to kill someone—not literally. Sora would get beat up instead, especially if it was Larxene. There was no chance in that fight.

"Larxene did this." Axel said simply, dabbing at his injury. "It's no big deal. I'm used to this."

"_Used_ to this?" Sora repeated, in hysterics. "We need to tell a teacher! She—"

"—Sora." Roxas cut him off again. "Listen."

"I'm used to this." Axel said simply. "See, when she and I…dated," He shivered from the thought, "she was kind of…"

"Violent?" Roxas guessed.

"Violent, yes. But she was also overly obsessive." Axel said, staring hard at his reflection. He took away the paper towel and the cut went all across his face, from his left cheek to the other. It wasn't a big cut; Axel was lucky it was very thin. It would eventually heal completely. "She got jealous over every little thing. When I talked to _anyone_, she got mad about it." The redhead rolled his eyes and tossed the paper towel in the trash. "At first, I liked her. I liked her because she was tough yet pretty at the same time. But when she got mad at me for talking to a waiter, I knew something was wrong."

"What'd you do?" Sora asked, interested in the whole story.

"Honestly, it scared the shit out of me. Larxene was _obsessed_ with me. She was so obsessed that it had to be unhealthy. And I hated it when she got jealous over stupid things, especially when I did nothing wrong." He sighed deeply. "Finally, I broke up with her. She went crazy and threatened me to try and get me back. When I moved from Hollow Bastion, I never thought she'd follow me."

"And she did." Roxas said quietly.

"Should we tell someone?" Sora asked.

"KIDS!" They all jumped sky-high when a teacher's face suddenly appeared through the door. "GET TO CLASS! _NOW_!"

The teacher looked like he was about to explode.

Roxas never ran so fast in his life.

* * *

><p>"They say it's your birthday," Roxas heard Demyx singing quietly, "well it's my birthday too yeah! They say it's your birthday." Roxas blinked when Demyx tossed a card lightly on his desk.<p>

Demyx moved on to the next, singing lightly under his breath.

Curious, Roxas opened up the card. Apparently this Friday was Demyx's birthday. He was having a party at his house.

Just as Roxas was reading the card, he was scared (for the 3rd time that day) when a hand slammed on his desk and a voice said loudly, "HIYA BUDDY! HOW'S LIFE?"

Roxas jumped back in his seat, his heart leaping in his chest. It took him a few seconds to see a grinning Axel sitting on his desk.

"Oops," Axel said, "did I scare you?"

Roxas only glared at him. Axel's face faltered when he felt the desk begin to tip back. Roxas smiled triumphantly when Axel fell from the desk.

"Anyway," Axel stood up straighter, running a hand through his textured locks, "there's a party this Friday."

"Yeah," Roxas held up the card, "I know."

"Want to go?"

"Not really."

Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Roxas shrugged. "I'm not much of a party person."

Roxas still felt guilty from earlier. He glanced at the slash on Axel's face and his gut twisted. _I'm a horrible person…_

He thought Axel would press on the matter, but he was surprised when Axel said, "Okay. You don't have to come."

Roxas stared at him suspiciously.

Axel shrugged. "If you don't want to come it's fine. I understand."

"Why are you going?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

Axel's eye gleamed. "Because I _never_ miss a party. That is, unless I miss it. Then I do miss the party."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you just don't make sense."

"Hey guys." Xion sat next to Roxas, without asking his permission. Axel's mouth dropped. That was _his_ seat. He sat there since the beginning of the year.

But when Axel opened his mouth, Roxas held up his hand. He shot Axel a look and the redhead shut his mouth.

"Hi Xion," Roxas greeted the girl with a smile. "How's it going?"

"It's going fine." Xion grumbled, carving into the desk with a knife. Roxas's eyes widened. Does _everyone_ carry around a knife here?

"That's my seat," Axel pointed out, waiting for her to move.

Xion acted like she didn't hear him.

Roxas leaned towards Axel and whispered, "She's new here. Could she sit there just for today?"

"No. That's _my_ seat." Axel said stubbornly. Roxas knew why he wanted that seat. The only other seat was next to a kid who smelled like rotten food. Literally. They simultaneously looked over their shoulder to see the guy sniffing his arm pit. He winced, crinkling his nose in disgust.

Roxas began getting out of his seat. "Fine. You can sit here. I'll sit over there."

Axel sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll let her have my seat for _today. _But not tomorrow." When the teacher entered the room, Axel reluctantly made his way to the smelly kid. Roxas waved at him encouragingly and then turned back to Xion, who was currently drawing in a textbook with permanent marker.

"Hey," Roxas said quickly, "you can't do that! You'll have to pay a fine when you return the book at the end of the year."

Xion gave him the darkest smile he had ever seen. "Who said I'm going to return it?"

"Never mind." Roxas said quickly. He watched as the dark-haired girl drew over a famous man from history holding a knife in his hand. Xion drew blood coming from his neck and drew darkly over his smile, giving him a crooked, evil grin.

_What the hell goes on in her mind? _Roxas shook his head. He didn't want to know.

"So are you going to Demyx's party this Friday?" Roxas asked her quietly, seeing the teacher take roll.

"Nope. I don't do parties."

"Neither do I."

"Hey maybe I could come over to your house and we could hang out instead." Xion suggested lightly, tilting her head as she inspected her work.

Roxas didn't really take her seriously. He shrugged and said, "Sounds cool." _She's just probably saying this to be nice. _

"We have a new student today—" The teacher began until he noticed what Xion was doing. His eyes narrowed. "Are you drawing in the text book?"

"Yes."

He didn't know what to say. Roxas hid his head. She was going to get into trouble on her first day?

"This is your first day here so I'll let that slide." The teacher said, approaching her desk. His face paled when he saw what she had drawn. "Oh my. Give me that marker."

Xion sighed and handed him the marker.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Axel asked on Friday after school. He and Roxas rode their skateboards home every day after school.<p>

"I'm sure." Roxas shrugged, kicking at the ground to gain speed.

"Okay." The redhead resigned.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hm."

"Thanks for…you know…"

Axel turned to look at the blonde. "For what?"

Roxas blushed. "For taking the blow from Larxene."

Axel beamed. "Is that why you've been so quiet lately?"

"No."

"Liar." Axel looked downright happy. "You're welcome, Roxy. Don't you dare feel bad. I did that for a reason."

Roxas looked confused. "What's the reason?"

"Because I love you."

The very next second, Roxas's mouth was full of dirt. He had fallen off his skateboard and, from the momentum, was flown into the air. He landed in a pile of dirty.

"Roxy!" Axel forced him to stand up, wiping the dist from his jeans. "Are you okay?"

Roxas gagged, pushed Axel away, and spit out on the grass. Dirt was in his _mouth_.

He tried speaking but it came out gurgled. His mind was screaming _did Axel just say what I thought he said?_

"Do you have dirt in your mouth?" Axel asked. "Shit. That's really nasty. Go ahead—spit it out."

When Roxas got most the dirt out, he looked at Axel sheepishly. "That's the second time I've wiped out this week." He still couldn't believe what Axel told him. He said the…the _word_.

"Yeah. I know." Axel agreed with a joking grin. "You're a real prodigy."

"Do you have a toothbrush?"

Axel smiled at his reference but shook his head. "I only carry them in my car. As you can tell," He picked up his skateboard, "this is not my car."

"Damn." Roxas spit out again. "This would've been the perfect time for a toothbrush."

Axel was smiling. Roxas didn't know why until he said, "Hey, remember the first time I gave you a tooth brush? At the carnival?"

Roxas also smiled at the memory. "Yeah." He remembered Axel made him go on the Scream and Roxas got sick afterwards. Thankfully, Axel carried dispensable tooth brushes in his car.

Roxas blushed as Axel pulled him to him and kissed him. Then, the redhead jerked away, looking disgusted and said, "Ew. I taste dirt."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Are you sure you don't want to go to the party? <em>**

**I'm sure. **

**_Fine….I'll miss ya Roxy. Maybe I can come over afterwards? _**

**:D Sure. **

Roxas was with Sora, who was trying to put his shoe on. The brunette was hopping from one foot to the other. He was also feeling guilty, again, because what he pulled earlier. When Axel told him he loved him…he wiped out. He didn't even say anything! What did Axel thinking about it all?

_I'm an idiot_, Roxas told himself miserably. _I'll tell him next time he comes over. _

"Sora," Roxas said finally, "sit down and put your shoes on."

"Sitting down is for squares."

"Fine. Then maybe it'll help if you untied your shoe laces."

Sora's face flashed up in horror. "Are you kidding? I _hate_ tying shoes."

"Not true. I remember when you first learned how to tie shoes."

Sora's cheeks were a deep pink. "Don't say it, Rox! Don't say it!"

Roxas grinned. "And you went around singing that shoe song from Spongebob."

"Gah! Now you have that song in my head." Sora successfully got his shoe on. He glanced at himself in the mirror. "Rox? Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure." Roxas said, a little annoyed. "If one more person asks me, I'm going to shoot them."

Sora stared at him. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Sora was supposed to meet Riku at his house so he could take Sora to the party.

"Well, I'm off to see the wizard." Sora said seriously.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz?" Roxas replied in an all serious voice.

Sora left the house quietly, accidentally slamming the door. Roxas jumped from the loud noise and glared at the door.

He honestly didn't know why he didn't want to go to the party. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't a party person.

_Crowds…to many people…_

Also, Roxas knew Demyx must've invited the whole school to go. At a party that big, something was bound to go wrong.

Roxas had just ventured off into the kitchen to look for a snack when someone knocked on the door.

_How much you wanna bet that's Axel, here to drag me to the party. _

Roxas was more than surprised to see none other than Xion at the door. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with spiky edges, and black skinny jeans and heavy-looking boots. Her heavy eyeliner was slightly smeared.

"Hey Roxas." She greeted, walking past him. It took Roxas a few seconds to get himself to close the door, he was so surprised.

"Uh, hi Xion?" Roxas said uncertainly, wondering why she came to his house.

"Don't look so confused." She stated bluntly. "I told you I was coming over instead of going to the party a few days ago."

It hit Roxas. Shoot. He _did_ agree with her on that.

He…just didn't know she was being serious.

"Well…" Roxas said, "what do you want to do?"

"Beats me. We could watch TV." Xion looked downright bored.

"How's Namine doing?"

"She's doing fine." Xion said quickly. Roxas narrowed his eyes. She looked like she didn't want to talk about her twin sister. But why wouldn't she?

Roxas sat across from her, watching her expression. The girl looked like she _definitely_ didn't want to talk about her sister. But why?

"I have an idea." Xion said slyly. "We could ding-dong-ditch people."

Roxas thought about the idea and immediately turned it down. But when he thought about it again, he figured it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Really?"

Xion smiled up at Roxas. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They both ran inside Roxas's house, locking the door behind him. Xion peered through the curtains while Roxas felt himself trembling.<p>

"That," Roxas said shakily, "had to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen."

"I didn't know he was _that_ crazy." Xion muttered. "The coast is clear."

They both collapsed onto the floor, panting.

"I haven't ran that far in a long time," Xion said breathlessly.

Roxas wasn't that winded, since he worked out with Cloud. But still, they ran at least three miles from a man wielding a shot gun. They ding-dong-ditched his house and found the man standing right in front of the door, as if he knew they were here for that reason. He chased them down a few blocks, holding a shot gun, yelling life-threatening threats at them.

The man was _crazy_.

Roxas glanced at Xion. Even though they could've died, that was kind of…fun.

"That was…fun." Roxas confessed, waiting to see her reaction.

"It was." Xion replied, glancing back at Roxas. Roxas then noticed how she had the same eyes as Namine. Those same eyes he used to like…And the deep, blue eyes went so well with her pastel skin. In fact, the girl had the same delicate features as her twin—the gentle eyes and thick eyelashes, dimples and all. She was…pretty.

Roxas quickly looked away. What the hell was he thinking?

The door to his house suddenly opened and Roxas was, once again, shocked to see Axel waltz in. "Roxy! I brought you some brownies from the party. I figured we could eat…" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Roxas with Xion.

Roxas's face cringed. _Damn. I'm so screwed._


	7. Suspicion

Axel's face changed from happy to completely unreadable.

"Oh." The redhead slurred, gazing down at Xion indifferently. "Hi there."

He definitely wasn't happy, that much Roxas could tell.

Roxas began stammering, "H-Hey Axel. Uh, fancy seeing you…here?"

Axel was still staring at Xion. Then, his eyes slowly slid to Roxas's and he stated emotionlessly, "So…you couldn't come to the party so you could…" He motioned to Xion. In his left hand, he held a brownie wrapped in clear wrap. Roxas's heart dropped.

Xion yawned into her hand. "I'm bored." She walked past Axel as if nothing had just happened.

Roxas suddenly found the floor very interesting. Inside, he was freaking out. _What do I tell him? Xion just showed up at my house—literally! _

"You didn't have to lie to me." Roxas's heart broke even more as he saw Axel break down right in front of him. The redhead's shoulders sagged and his eyes were heartbreakingly sad. "You could've just…told me you wanted to hang out with her." Something then clicked in his head. "Wait. If you were planning on hanging out with Xion, why'd you agree on having me over?"

"I can explain." Roxas said shakily. He took a deep breath and said, "On Monday, Xion told me she wanted to come over instead of going to the party because I didn't want to go. I had no idea she was being serious, so I agreed. I completely forgot about her telling me that. So when she showed up here, I felt really bad about forgetting. I was honestly planning on you coming—not her."

Axel absorbed Roxas's story and he smiled gently. "I trust you, Roxas." _Whoa. He just called me by my real name. This is serious. _"You don't have to get all nervous. I know you're trying to help her out—I really do understand."

Roxas's lower lip trembled. _Why do I feel like this? So…sad? Axel should be the one who's sad! I just blew him off for Xion! _

"But I have trust issues." Axel's eyes narrowed darkly. "So it took a lot for me to trust you. _Don't_ make me regret that." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he just closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he limply held out his arms and said softly, "Come here."

Roxas didn't hesitate to go to Axel. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas tightly. Without Roxas knowing, Axel glared heatedly at the wall. Roxas snuggled into his chest, smiling softly.

_Axel can be a really understanding person_, Roxas thought to himself, feeling relieved. _He really can shock me at times. _

"So how was the party?" Roxas asked hesitantly, pulling away. Axel's face quickly turned normal.

"It was lame." Axel said with a lop-sided grin. "Well, except the food. The food was amazing." He held up the brownie and said, "I got this for you, Roxy."

Roxas beamed. "Is it good?"

Axel's grin widened. "I wouldn't bring it for you if it wasn't good." He flicked Roxas on the nose and the blonde flinched, smacking Axel's hand away.

"Thanks." Roxas said genuinely, taking the brownie.

"Hey—I couldn't eat _all_ the brownies."

"No, I meant for understanding."

Roxas noticed a strange look come over Axel. A dark, troubled look. It was there for a split second and was gone the next.

"It's fine." Axel said stiffly.

Roxas decided to change the subject. "Wanna go skateboarding?"

That grin was back. "Just don't wipe out on me again, blondie."

* * *

><p>"Rox, how come you don't use Facebook?" Sora asked the next morning, leaning over his fraternal twin brother's head to peer into the computer screen. "I didn't even know you had one."<p>

"I made this a year ago." Roxas said offhandedly. "It's pretty much useless so I don't use it often."

Sora gasped in Roxas's ear, which earned him a glare. "You have 15 friend requests."

Roxas clicked on the requests and saw 15 names with profile pictures lined to the left. He knew mostly everyone, but his blood froze when he saw _Larxene_.

He denied her request.

"Rox, why are you smiling like that?" Sora asked quietly. "It's kind of creepy."

Roxas smiled back at the computer, feeling like a big shot. "I rejected her friend request."

"Who? Larxene?"

Roxas nodded.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You're a real bad ass."

Curious, Roxas clicked on her name and her profile popped up. Apparently she had added 20 photos to an album.

"Hey!" Sora said. "Those are from the party last night."

Roxas clicked on the album and rows of pictures were there. He leaned closer to the screen when he saw one with red in it. He clicked on it and the picture enlarged on the screen.

What he saw made him gag. Literally.

The picture showed Larxene and Axel in a tight kiss. The lights above were somewhat dim, but Roxas knew that bright red hair and blonde hair from anywhere. Roxas heard Sora inhale sharply next to him as Roxas gagged.

"What," Roxas choked out, glancing at the screen again, "the _hell_?"

"That's Axel," Sora explained, pointing to Roxas's boyfriend, "and that's Larxene."

Roxas took a deep breath and looked closer. It _was_ Axel and Larxene. And they _were _kissing. Roxas couldn't help but look at Axel's expression; his eyes were closed and Larxene's arms were around him, keeping him close to her.

_Oh no…_

"Shit," Sora whispered. "Did he…is that real? Do you think it's Photoshop?"

Roxas couldn't speak. One moment he was stunned, the next his throat was tight and his sight was getting bleary with tears.

"Axel would never do that," Sora said quickly, seeing his brother's troubled expression. "He wouldn't. I know that, Rox."

"This doesn't make sense," Roxas said shakily, fighting back a sob. _No. You have to be strong. Don't be a cry baby. _"Axel…Axel hates her. And…" _Axel's gay. He's GAY. _

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Sora said brightly, patting Roxas on the shoulder. "Axel always has his reasons."

_That's true. But the facts don't lie. Axel had kissed Larxene last night…_

Roxas felt anger, betrayal, and…jealousy swell inside of him. He glared at the screen, looked down and saw what Larxene wrote below the picture.

She wrote:

**I love my Axie! **

Roxas's eyes spilled with tears. With shuddering breaths, he saw the heart next to the description. Shakily, he exited out of the browser and sat at the computer screen numbly.

_This makes no sense…_

_Why would he…? _

Roxas tried to think of a reason. _Maybe Larxene forced Axel to kiss him? Maybe it was forced…_

He felt like his heart had been ripped out and torn in half, stomped on, and eaten by hungry wolves.

_Maybe I wasn't enough for him…_

His mind was degrading him with negative thoughts, making him assume the worst. He shook his head, tears landing on his lips, giving him a salty taste in his mouth.

_I have to call him…ask him about this. There has to be a reason. _

Roxas didn't hesitate to call Axel. Axel picked up on the second ring.

"What's up, Roxy?"

"Axel," Roxas tried to calm himself, but his voice said it all. "I…I want to ask you something."

"Roxy? What's wrong?" Axel sounded concerned.

"Did you kiss Larxene last night?" _Please just tell me the truth…_

Axel was quiet for a few seconds. Those seconds were killing Roxas. "Well, she kissed me. The bitch kissed me."

"She…she kissed you?" Roxas was quiet. He was crying silently, staring hard at the ground.

"Yes. Don't worry, I brushed my teeth immediately afterwards. She's a sneaky bitch, I'll give her that."

Roxas instantly felt better. He wiped at his wet eyes, getting rid of the tears. "So…you didn't kiss her?"

Axel sounded insulted. "You think I'd _kiss_ her?"

"Well…"

"I would rather kiss a frog." Axel hissed venomously. "A nasty, slimy frog, full of diseases. I would _never_ kiss her on my own free will."

Roxas felt stupid. Of course he jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"Sorry," Roxas whispered weakly.

"It's fine. But seriously, you should trust me more." Axel said softer. "I'm…kind of insulted that you'd think I would do that."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I just…I saw the picture and didn't know what to think."

"What picture?"

"Er," Roxas sighed, "does that matter?"

"The bitch took a picture of me?" Axel shouted. Roxas heard someone—probably Kairi's mother, say something in the background. Axel muttered things to her, and Roxas sniffled. He felt stupid.

"Sorry Roxy, I have to go." Axel said. "I'll call you later." Roxas opened his mouth to say bye when Axel continued, "I love you."

Roxas's eyes widened.

Without thinking, he hung up. The call ended. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he stared at the phone in a daze.

_He…he said it again._

Roxas bit on his lower lip, his heart racing. _Why did I hang up? Why didn't I answer him? What is wrong with me? _

He stared at the phone cautiously, as if it might do something. After a few seconds, Roxas was shoved forward from the chair. He landed on the floor roughly, turning around to see Sora standing there, with his eyes wide open. It looked like he just saw a monster.

"ROXAS!" Sora cried, diving at his twin brother. Roxas didn't even have a second before Sora landed on top of them, nearly crushing his face. He grunted; Sora's chin hit his nose. He squirmed underneath Sora, trying to shove his twin off of him.

"Roxas!" Sora said, hugging Roxas tightly. "Roxas! I-I saw him!"

Roxas stopped struggling when he realized Sora only wanted a hug. His brother had the tendency to give people random glomps.

"What the hell, Sora?"

Sora clung to Roxas's shirt like a child, wailing like a baby pig. "I saw him! I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"Saw who?"

"He was so scary! He-he was wearing a tuxedo!"

"Sora!"

"And he was standing right next to the tree. I didn't know he was there. I had no idea! But he was there. He was _there_."

"SORA." Roxas snarled, shoving his twin off of his body finally. Sora flew back into the wall, blinking his eyes innocently. Panting, Roxas gave Sora an exasperated glare and said through gritted teeth, "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Slender Man!" Sora said, as if it was obvious.

Roxas stared at him and repeated slowly, "Slender Man?"

"Slender Man." Sora repeated with a nod.

Roxas ran a hand through his tousled hair and snapped, "Who is Slender Man?"

"He's Slender Man!" Sora said, flailing around his hands. "I played a game called the Slender game and—"

"—The Slender game?" Roxas stifled a chuckle.

Sora sent him a serious glare, pouting. "Yes, the Slender Game. Anyway, in the game, all you do is look for letters."

"Oh, so scary." Roxas said sarcastically. He couldn't lie; he was a little irritated, especially after Sora tackled him out of nowhere. His nerves were on the edge.

"That's not all!" Sora held up his finger. "But before you can get all the letters, BAM! He finds you!"

"Who?"

"SLENDER MAN!"

Roxas just stared. When Sora said nothing, he said, "It sounds stupid."

Sora pouted, his cheeks turning red. "It is not stupid. It is very scary."

"Sora, you're scared of your own shadow."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Yeah, well _you_ were afraid of your closet!"

Roxas's cheeks flushed. "_Was_. I was afraid! Not anymore!"

Sora huffed, crossed his arms, and grumbled, "Whatever. I'm going to tell Riku about Slender Man."

Roxas watched his twin leave, feeling a bit peeved. He didn't like being tackled (who did?) and it was horrible that Sora loved randomly glomping people. Roxas was, needless to say, sick of being glomped. It got old after the first time.

Roxas jumped when his phone began to ring. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"ROXAS!" Demyx's voice was overly loud over the device. "I FOUND SLENDER MAN!"

Roxas glared at the floor. Demyx too? "…Are you serious?"

"YES!"

Roxas kept his voice calm and collected. "Can you…not yell over the phone please?"

"Oops." Demyx giggled. Yes, _giggled_. "Sorry. Have you played the game yet?"

"No." _And I'm not planning on it. _

"Play it!"

"Uh, I gotta go Demyx." Roxas said apologetically. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah. Don't forget."

Roxas hung up.

Just as he hung up, he got another call. This time, from Wakka.

"Hello?"

Wakka's voice was overly cheerful. "What's happening, mon?"

Roxas struggled to keep his calm. "Hey Wakka."

"Have you played that Slender Man game?"

Roxas's hand tightened into a fist. _Him too? What the hell? _

"No." Roxas's eye twitched.

"Hey man you need to play it! It's pretty scary, yeah!"

"I'll get right to it." Roxas hung up the phone, not caring that he wasn't being exactly "polite".

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted from the living room.

"What?"

"Someone's here to see you!"

Roxas turned to the doorway just in time to see Axel walk into the room with his usual grin. The redhead waved lazily at Roxas. Roxas grinned back at him, staring a bit at his boyfriend's cut across his face. It still looked painful.

"Hey Blondie," Axel said, ruffling Roxas's hair. Roxas didn't feel angry from Axel's usual antics; instead, he was happy Axel was there.

"You didn't tell me you were coming."

"I thought I'd surprise you." Axel told him, leaning to kiss Roxas on the forehead. He then sat on Roxas's lap, grinned jokingly, and said, "Santa, for Christmas I want a million dollars."

Roxas grinned up at Axel, supporting Axel's tall frame with his arms. It wasn't easy, that was for sure. "I'm afraid…I might not be able to do that."

Axel frowned. "Santa!"

Roxas decided to go along with the joke. "How about a Football instead?"

Axel's face twisted. "No way." He then smirked slyly and said, "Fine. I want my own Roxy doll."

Roxas's cheeks flushed. "What?"

"You heard me. Has your hearing gone bad, Santa?" Axel leaned closer to Roxas to whisper, "I want my own Roxas doll."

Roxas swallowed thickly. "But…why?" _Why would he want a doll of me? _

Axel's smirk turned into a soft smile. "So I can have him with me at all times."

Roxas smiled at that, and couldn't look the redhead in the eyes. Axel, on the other hand, was amused at Roxas's shyness.

Roxas, without any reason, blurted, "I'm better than Larxene, right?"

Axel blinked. His face turned serious and he got off of Roxas, running a hand through his hair. "What?"

"N-nothing." Roxas buried his head in his hands. _Gah! Idiot! _

"Of course you're better than Larxene." Axel said gently. "That's like asking if I'm a redhead."

"Do I…kiss better than her?" _WHAT THE HELL ROXAS? _Roxas could've died. He wanted to wallow in his own mortification or go hide under a rock. Either one would suffice.

Axel turned to give Roxas a mystified look. "Roxas. Do you doubt yourself?"

"Huh?"

"She kissed _me_ alright?" Axel said. "I didn't kiss her. I was the one who came to your house last night to see that you ditched me for some bitch next door."

It took a few seconds for Roxas to realize what Axel was saying.

"She came out of nowhere." Roxas protested, standing up. "I didn't invite her over."

"You told me you agreed on it."

"I forgot! I'm human, remember?"

"Yes. How _could_ I forget?" The two were swallowed in a thick, tense silence. Roxas instantly felt guilty for his uncontrollable mouth and Axel looked like he was trying to stay calm.

"Roxas?" _He's using my real name again…fuck…_

"Yes?" Roxas's voice was quiet.

"Can we stop fighting?"

Roxas, numb, nodded. "Please."

Axel admitted, "I hate fighting with you. This is stupid. Larxene obviously did this on purpose, okay? Don't let it get to you." He grabbed Roxas's collar roughly, forcing the blonde to look him dead in the eye, and said firmly, "I'm dating _you_, not her. Got that memorized?"

Roxas cracked a smile. "I got it memorized." _Why do I feel so…suspicious all of a sudden? Am I jealous of Larxene? _

_That's absolutely ridiculous. Larxene has antennas and cold eyes. But…what do I have? _

Roxas was torn from his thoughts when Axel had suddenly grabbed him, hoisting him in the air with his arms around his waist. Roxas gasped, kicking out, only to have Axel throw him over his shoulder.

Roxas didn't bother struggle. He's been in this position many times before.

"Axel," Roxas said, "what are you doing?"

"I am kidnapping you for the day." Axel replied, walking through the door. Sora was sitting on the couch with a laptop and glanced up when he saw the two. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Roxas over Axel's shoulder.

"Guys? Should I even ask?" Sora asked hesitantly.

Axel paused. "Spiky, I'm kidnapping Roxy for the day. Commit it to memory."

Without another word, Axel exited from the house, carrying Roxas with him.

"You know I have two feet, right?"

"You have two left feet." Axel replied with a wide grin.

"Seriously. Where the hell are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Where?"

"Patience is a virtue!" Axel lightly pinched Roxas's ankle, which still hurt. The blonde flinched but bit his tongue.

An old man was getting his mail but stopped when he saw Axel and Roxas walking by. Confused, he scratched the top of his head and fixed his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hey there," Axel greeted the man, walking by.

Roxas watched the old man. His old eyes narrowed in suspicion as he examined Roxas.

And then—suddenly, it hit him.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, "Run!"

"Run? But why?"

"YOU!" The old man shouted, wagging his cane. Axel turned around to face the old man. "YOU! IT'S YOU!"

"Me?" Axel asked.

"No," Roxas mumbled, "me."

"Who is this kook?" Axel asked Roxas in a whisper.

Roxas replied, "That's the man who cased me and Xion last night with a shot gun."

"A _shot gun_?"

"You're a Nazi!" The old man said accusingly, pointing his cane at Axel. "Leave that Jew alone!"

Axel and Roxas just blinked.

Then, slowly, Axel explained, "I am not a Nazi. Blondie here is not a Jew."

"USA! USA!" The man began shouting, running slowly back into his house.

"He's getting the shot gun," Roxas told Axel, kicking his legs. "Run! RUN!"

Axel shifted Roxas, and took off sprinting down the street. Roxas held onto Axel's bony shoulder so he wouldn't fall off, and was genuinely surprised that Axel could run at this speed while carrying him. _Shouldn't I be a little heavier? _

They got to Axel's car and Axel practically threw Roxas off of him. Roxas scrambled into the passenger seat and Axel revved up the engine. They just saw the old man emerge from his house, wielding the dangerous shot gun, and peeled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Your ice cream is melting." Axel stated, staring over at the ground.<p>

Axel took them to the watch tower in Twilight Town. The two went there as much as they could to watch the sun set. Roxas enjoyed the sight; Axel just wanted ice cream.

Roxas didn't even notice his ice cream was melting until Axel pointed it out. He began lapping at the frozen treat so his hands wouldn't get sticky.

"What's wrong?" Axel demanded softly, turning to look at Roxas. The sun was close to setting.

Roxas's eyes stayed on the horizon. "Nothing's wrong."

Axel stared at him for a few seconds but didn't press the matter. Instead, he took a large bite out of his ice cream and began gagging.

Roxas, instantly concerned, began pounding on his back, thinking his boyfriend was choking. Axel tried talking, but it came out as choked gurgles. Roxas pounded his back harder, dropping his ice cream in the process over the edge of the water tower.

"Damn it!" Axel snapped when he could finally speak. "I'm _not_ choking!"

"Oh." Roxas blushed. "Sorry."

They both looked at the horizon as the sun began setting. The two sat silently, with Axel licking his ice cream, to Roxas watching the sky with fascination. When it ended, Roxas felt Axel take his hand.

"Talk to me." Axel told Roxas.

Roxas saw the cut on his face and the horrible feeling returned. He couldn't look the redhead in the eye. Guilt was eating him from the inside out.

"Sorry," Roxas breathed.

"For what?"

"For everything."

Axel rolled his eyes, reached over, and pinched Roxas's cheek. Roxas tried flinching away, but Axel kept a firm hold on his cheek.

"You," Axel said, "are adorable."

"I'm _not_ adorable!"

"Yes you are."

Roxas glared at Axel, his cheeks puffing out slightly. Axel laughed at his expression and freed his cheek. The redhead finished off the rest of his ice cream.

"We need to be careful." Axel said softly, catching Roxas's attention.

"Careful? Of what?"

"Of Larxene." Axel shrugged. "I know she's planning something. I can feel it. She's up to something."

Roxas silently agreed.

"You just have to trust me, Roxas." Axel confirmed, giving Roxas a sidelong stare. Half of the redhead's face was shadowed from the sun setting. "I trust you. We _have_ to trust each other."

Roxas nodded. Everyone knew a relationship needed trust to be maintained. It was rule number one.

But even though Roxas agreed, he had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It made him feel uneasy.

_Suspicion. _


	8. It's Over

"HEY I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Sora sang overly loud, leaning over Cloud's bumper to reach the back spot. He had blue swimming trunks with no shirt.

Roxas, on the other hand, had a white UV shirt over black swimming trunks. He stood to the side, arms crossed, with a pissed-off demeanor.

"IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT AT YOU BABY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Sora continued, pausing to dance as he wet more of the towel in the bucket of soap.

Roxas took one last glare at his twin brother and had an idea. He aimed the hose at Sora's face, pressed down on the nozzle, and watched in delight as water struck out, shutting his brother up instantly.

"HEY I—ARGHHHH!" Sora began gagging on the water and fell back from the blast. Roxas couldn't help but laugh aloud as he turned the hose off, but stopped laughing when he noticed Sora had spilt the bucket full of soapy water.

"Roxas!" Sora whined, dripping wet from head to toe. Roxas glared at the spilled bucket angrily. "What the hell! You just attacked me with a hose."

"I had to shut you up somehow." Roxas bent down to pick up the bucket. Great. Now he had to fill it up and add more soap. Sora noticed his brother's behavior over the past few days. It was strange. He was always…needless to say, pissed off at the world. Literally.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, spitting out the water. He shook his head, water flying everywhere.

"We have to fill this up." Roxas said gruffly.

"I didn't mean that. I mean, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird over the past few days."

Roxas looked confused. "I have?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. You've been really…angry…"

"No I haven't." Roxas snapped angrily. He picked up the bucket and began carrying it to the hose.

"Yes you have!" Sora protested, following right behind him. "Tell me what's up, Rox. Seriously. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Roxas told him, rolling his eyes. Everything was fine, right?

But something _was_ wrong. He could feel it. It hung around him like a plague. It was like an extra weight on his shoulders. Something was off. The blonde just couldn't figure out what.

"You have _bags_ under your eyes." Sora stressed, watching as Roxas began filling up the bucket. "Bags. As in lack of sleep. Rox, you always go to sleep early."

"Okay so if I stay up late I have a problem?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"No. But it's the fact that you're acting differently." It then hit Sora. "HOLY SHIT! You haven't had Axel over in _three days_!" Roxas looked at Sora. Sora looked like he had just seen Elvis Presley rise from the ground.

"Yeah. What of it?" Roxas snapped. His stomach twisted. He was suddenly nervous. Nervous of what?

"Why haven't you had Axel over?" Sora demanded, hands on hips.

Roxas threw his hands up in exasperation. "For fuck's sake, Sora! We've had a week full of tests at school! I didn't have time to hang out with him. I've been studying."

Sora narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're lying. You _always_ make time for Axel."

Roxas stammered a bit under Sora's accusing stare. He ran a hand through his hair and snapped, "Look—I'm just really stressed out over school, okay? I need some time to study."

"Liar!" Sora shouted, jumping in the air. "You're avoiding Axel!"

"I am not!" Roxas shouted back, his cheeks getting red. "Why the hell would I avoid Axel?"

"I don't know." Sora said strangely, wiggling his eyebrows. "You tell me."

"I'm not avoiding Axel." Roxas repeated, as if the thought was stupid. "I…I like Axel." He looked away, biting down on his lower lip. _What is wrong with me? _

"I know." Sora said suddenly, catching Roxas's attention.

"Know what?"

"You're suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Don't play stupid! You keep thinking that Axel's going to like Larxene again." Sora said smugly, happy he figured it out.

Roxas's mouth was agape. "_What_? Are you insane? I am not suspicious of Axel! He's gay, remember?"

"Now you're just making excuses."

"This is stupid." Roxas grumbled bitterly, bending over to stop the water. "I am not suspicious at all." It was starting to sound more like he was trying to reassure _himself_ than Sora.

_Holy shit…am I really suspicious? _

_No. That's stupid. Axel trusts me, I trust him. _

"Rox, you and I both know a relationship cannot exist if someone has a suspicious mind." Sora said, all seriousness present. Roxas sighed. He hated when his brother was like this—he always turned out to be right. "You have to _trust_ Axel."

"I know that." Roxas snapped. "I just…I'm being dumb."

"You'll get through this." Sora said brightly, grabbing another towel, back to his normal self. "We need to get through washing Dad's car. I'm going with Kairi and Riku to the mall later."

Roxas sighed and got back to work.

* * *

><p><em>"Roxas? You think I like Roxas?" Axel said, shocked.<em>

_Larxene grinned triumphantly, pressed herself against the redhead, and said, "That's what you told me." _

_Axel scoffed. "Please. He's just a kid." _

_"Besides…you told me you were gay." _

_Axel laughed from the idea. "Nah. I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. There's a difference," He lowered his voice, "Larxene." _

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up in a layer of sweat, panting like he had just run a mile.<p>

Beside him, his phone was ringing. His alarm. He breathlessly turned it off and took a moment to bury his head in his hands.

_Another dream…it was just a dream…_

_…just a dream…_

The blonde stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw his reflection. Sora was right. He had dark spots under his eyes, and his eyes lost their glimmer. His hair was messier than usual. His skin was paler than usual.

He looked terrible.

His phone vibrated. Roxas looked to see a text.

**_G'morning Roxy! _**

Axel.

For some reason, Roxas didn't reply. He set his phone back down and began brushing his teeth. He watched himself. Something _was_ off. He didn't feel like himself.

_He liked Larxene before…didn't he? Who's to say he won't like her again? _

He couldn't stop the thoughts going through his head. They were uncontrolled. He tried to shake them off.

_No. He likes me. He told me so. Besides, he's gay. _

_Gay. _

Roxas got an idea. Letting the toothbrush hang loosely in his mouth, he texted Axel back.

**You are gay, right? **

Almost instantly, Axel replied.

**_Oh! Btw, when I told you that, I really meant I was "happy". xD But honestly, I'm Bi. _**

Roxas stared at the screen. His toothbrush fell out of his mouth. Slowly, he looked into the mirror and saw himself again.

He saw his facial features. His blue eyes. His small arms.

In his head, he pictured Larxene's feminine features. Her built, toned body and short, sharp hair.

Did Axel like her more than him?

"BOO!" Roxas screamed when Sora was suddenly behind him, sticking his tongue out. Roxas lashed out blindly, striking his twin right in the face with his fist. Sora reeled back from the hit, ran into the door, and slumped to the floor with a groan. He was no longer laughing.

"Shit," Roxas murmured, kneeling down, "are you okay? I'm sorry—I didn't know…you scared the hell out of me."

"It's fine." Sora smiled, looking completely fine. "But…I did scare you." He looked smug.

Roxas stood up. "I'm getting ready." Feeling numb, he grabbed his phone and texted Axel back.

**Wtf? I thought you were gay! **

**_Uh, Blondie. I'm Bi. I like boys and girls. It's no big deal. _**

**_What? _**

Roxas didn't know what to say. He felt…suddenly very angry.

**You told me you were gay! **

**_What the heck is wrong with me being Bi? D: Roxy! I'm so confused. _**

Roxas sighed, pulling up some jeans. He paused to text Axel back.

**It's nothing. **

**_^-^ Can I come over today after school? _**

Roxas quickly thought of an excuse. He didn't even know why he was doing so, he just was.

**I can't. I'm working out with my dad today. **

**_I thought that was on the weekends. _**

**Well, he said he couldn't do it this weekend so we're doing it today instead. **

**_Makes sense. OH! This weekend, wanna go to the movies with me? _**

Roxas gave in. He couldn't lie his way through this one.

**Sure. **

**_YAY! :D _**

Roxas felt guilty, but he didn't know what was wrong with him. It was like something was eating at him, destroying him second by second. He just couldn't figure it out.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit." Axel greeted Roxas at school. Roxas glared at him dryly.<p>

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Aw! I was joking." Axel said, holding out his arms for a hug. Roxas brushed past him, keeping a straight face. Axel looked momentarily confused, wondering if the blonde could transport.

"Hey," Axel caught up with him, "what's wrong? You look upset."

Roxas hated out genuinely concerned Axel was.

"Nothing." Roxas said quickly. He walked faster. Axel did too.

"Tell me right now." Axel insisted, grabbing Roxas's shoulder. When Roxas flinched away, the redhead narrowed his eyes, took Roxas's shoulder, and pinned it to the wall. Roxas's eyes widened. Axel hissed quietly, "I don't care if we're at school. You're telling me what's wrong _right now_."

"Nothing is wrong. I just didn't get much sleep last night." Roxas said, avoiding Axel's eyes.

"Don't lie to me." Axel said, his eyes intense. Roxas hated that. He hated how he could do almost anything Axel told him if the redhead looked at him like that. It was mesmerizing.

Roxas didn't know what to say. _He _didn't even know what was wrong.

"I'm suspicious." Roxas blurted, meeting Axel's eye. And as if he was under a spell, he began telling the truth. "I keep thinking you're going to like Larxene again like you did before. I keep thinking she's better than me, that she's better for you. And the fact that you just told me that you were bisexual kind of confirmed my—"

He stopped when he saw Axel's face.

It was…hurt. Really hurt.

"You're that self-conscious?" Axel whispered, his hold loosening on Roxas's shoulder. "You don't trust me _that_ much?"

Roxas looked him right in the eye and said, "I don't know. I just…"

"Larxene has nothing to do with _us_." Axel said venomously. "It's just you and me. Nobody else."

"I'm so ugly! I don't know why you're even dating me, okay?" Roxas admitted, looking down. "I-I keep thinking you should have someone better."

Axel's voice was soft. "Roxas. I love you. You're all I want. Larxene can kiss my ass." His eyes broke Roxas's heart. They were _scared_. For once in Roxas's life, Axel looked _terrified_. "Please Roxas…don't ruin this…"

"So now it's _my_ fault?" Roxas was quick to defend himself.

"No. I never said that." Axel's lower lip trembled. He didn't know what to say. For once, Axel was speechless.

That was a shock.

"I love you." Axel whispered brokenly. "But…if you feel this way maybe we should…"

Roxas didn't know _what_ he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted Axel to be happy. Axel would be happy with someone who was better looking than him. He was _ugly._

Right?

Roxas wanted to say no. He could feel how he felt with Axel, but no words came out.

Axel smiled softly and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Roxas swore he saw a sight of moisture building in them.

"Can I have one last kiss?" Axel asked.

Roxas couldn't help but nod. There were students around, but right now, it felt like the world existed with only them.

Axel leaned down to softly kiss Roxas, lingering for a moment. The redhead's eyes squeezed in what looked like pain, and when he pulled away, he was walking away with long and fast strides. He didn't look back.

Roxas, on the other hand, didn't feel the tears coming down his face until they dripped down his neck.

* * *

><p>"You broke up with him." Sora stated right after Roxas got home. Sora had to leave school early when he threw up. He looked sick and had a bucket in his lap.<p>

"How'd you know?" Roxas asked emotionlessly.

"I saw him. Rox, he looked like someone died." Sora said, staring at Roxas. "You broke up with him because you were suspicious?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is! Axel is a person, too, Roxas. Remember what you did to him this summer? You practically chased him from our house—and then tried to—"

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped, pointing his finger at his twin. "Don't you dare bring that up. This is between me and Axel. You have nothing to do with this."

Sora opened his mouth to protest but shut up when he began gagging into the bucket. Roxas hurried from the room just as he heard his brother throw up into the bucket.

Roxas wished he could rid himself of the memories.

He sat in his room for awhile just _remembering_. He remembered when he first began texting Axel—to where he first realized he was gay, to when they went to the carnival, to where Axel asked him out…

He remembered how happy he felt. That happiness was now clouded with the suspicion of Larxene.

Roxas glared at the floor. At this moment, he hated himself. He hurt Axel. Why did he feel so suspicious?

Did he just make a terrible mistake?

He checked his phone. No text from Axel.

Now that he would have to get used to.

Roxas had just put his phone down when he received a message. However, it wasn't from Axel, it was from Xion.

**_Hey. Meet me outside your house. We're going somewhere. _**

Roxas, for some reason, climbed through his window. He didn't want to deal with Sora again. For a strange, unexplainable reason, he felt like he had to be out of the house. He walked to his road to see Xion standing next to a Harley Davidson motorcycle. She was holding a red helmet and a leather jacket. To be honest, she looked absolutely bad ass.

"Xion?" Roxas asked, wondering what she wanted. He didn't feel like smiling. Xion wasn't.

"Relax." She said bluntly. "Around me, you don't have to smile. You can frown, for all I care."

"You have a motorcycle?"

"No shit. I thought it was a carriage." Xion handed Roxas a black helmet. He held it cautiously.

"You're angry." Xion stated. Roxas couldn't say anything. She knew him because they were alike.

It was the truth, one thing he was certain.

She put on her helmet got on the motorcycle. "Get on."

"Where are we going?"

"Twilight Town."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "Why are we going there?"

"Stop asking questions. Put the helmet on and get on."

Roxas wondered for a moment if he should do this. Xion looked like she could ride a motorcycle. He glanced back at his house, seeing his brother through the window.

It wasn't too late. He could call Axel right now and fix everything. He could tell him he was just having a bad week. He could apologize to Sora and get right.

But instead, he put the helmet over his head and got on the motorcycle behind Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ^-^ nothing to really say. Um, try to guess why Xion is taking Roxas to Twilight Town. If you answer correctly, then you are right xD **


	9. Changes

"Put your hands on my shoulders." Xion instructed dryly. Roxas gulped and moved his arms from around her waist to her shoulders, and realized Xion was right. He had a better grip.

"Do you know how to do this?" He asked hesitantly, his voice muffled from the helmet. He rode a dirty bike when he was a kid—but that was a long time ago and on the island, not on a street with cars and people…

Xion thought that was funny. She laughed through the helmet and just said, "Hold on."

With that, she revved the engine and Roxas's stomach dropped. He didn't even get a chance to write his wheel. He saw how close the ground was to where he sat. He saw how he had nothing protecting him if something were to happen. He _saw_ the danger.

Yet he stayed put.

Roxas felt himself lurch forward when she began moving. They rode down the street, to Roxas's relief, in a slower fashion. He had a firm, strong grip on Xion's shoulders and his legs were trembling. The sound of the motorcycle was deafening in his ear.

They stopped at a stop sign. Xion paused, and then the motorcycle proved its speed.

Roxas couldn't scream. His entire body only tensed up in fear and he clung to Xion for his life. Air wiped at his body, throwing his shirt all around. His legs tensed on the side of the bike. Xion picked up speed on a straight road, and Roxas knew she was over the speed limit. She was leaning forward, keen on the entire dangerous atmosphere.

He opened his mouth to ask her to slow down when the bike seemed to lean towards the sky. _Is she doing a wheelie? _

He gasped and closed his eyes, expecting the worst. But nothing happened. The bike jumped forward like a horse, and then the ride was smooth again.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked, not sounding concerned at all.

"I'm fine." Roxas replied.

"What?" She asked, not hearing him.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head, still not able to hear him. Her attention was back to the road. She turned to switch lanes, veering past the car that was once in front of them. A kid was inside and looked outside his window, looking at the two on the motorcycle in interest. Roxas swallowed heavily and silently questioned his sanity.

Halfway through the ride, Roxas began to calm down. He actually came to like the only sound of the wind mixed with the noise of the engine. Xion knew how to drive it like a pro.

It was dangerous, but the kind he didn't mind. It was just different.

Soon they entered Twilight Town. Xion parked the motorcycle in front of a large area with some kind of arena built in a thick square. Roxas got off the vehicle on wobbly legs, his arms trembling. He struggled to take the helmet off and pretty soon, Xion took it off for him.

Her cheeks were slightly pink from the ride and she asked, "It wasn't so bad, was it." Not a question, just a statement.

"No," Roxas admitted shyly, looking around. He hasn't been to Twilight Town much. The only place he's been was the clock tower…

He felt the rush of sadness. He remembered the look on Axel's face. How he hurt him.

The blonde caught the watch tower looking over Twilight Town. So many memories…

"I want you to meet someone." Xion told Roxas, walking towards the arena.

"What is this?" Roxas asked, his voice hoarse from talking so loud earlier.

"It's a fighting arena." Xion said, showing excitement. Roxas knew she liked it and had to have come here often. The only other thing he's seen her so excited about was guitar.

"A fighting arena?"

"Marluxia!" Xion called suddenly, making Roxas jump from the sudden noise. "Hey!"

A man wearing all black turned. Roxas's eyes widened. He had the brightest pink hair he had ever seen. Despite his rather feminine appearance, Roxas saw the muscle on his arms.

"Xion." Marluxia greeted with a smile. "Who's this?"

"This is Roxas." Xion said, pushing Roxas forward.

"Are you ready for the match?" Marluxia asked, looking at Xion. "It starts in 10 minutes."

Xion grinned. "I'm always ready for a match. Who am I fighting?"

Roxas stared at her silently. _Fighting? _

"You're facing Fuu."

Xion's grin widened. "Good. Some actual competition." She popped her knuckles and Roxas looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. _Okay this place doesn't look very friendly. And fighting? What the hell did I get myself into? _

"Calm down." Xion told Roxas as Marluxia walked away towards the arena. "It's not gun fighting. The most we do is draw blood."

_Draw blood? _Roxas's face paled.

He watched helplessly as Xion climbed onto the stage. The girl wasn't muscular or big; she was small and tiny, like Namine. Roxas felt a wave of worry. Could she really get hurt?

He saw from the other side of the arena as a girl with short purplish hair climb on. She wore a sleeveless, dark purple shirt over beige shorts. She had a serious expression and said nothing. Roxas saw that she was no bigger than Xion and that maybe Xion would be alright.

"You ever watch Xion fight?" Marluxia asked, suddenly standing next to Roxas.

"No." Roxas said stiffly, keeping his guard high.

Marluxia chuckled. "You're about to be amazed. She's one of our best fighters."

Roxas glanced at him as Xion began talking to Fuu, talking smack

"Dude," A man with an eye patch appeared. He had dark, long hair that was held back, swimming down his back. He, too, wore all back. He looked a bit older than Marluxia. "This is going to be intense." He greeted Roxas with a nod.

"This is Xigbar." Marluxia told Roxas. "He used to fight until…" He stopped himself awkwardly.

Roxas didn't ask him to continue.

Everyone got quiet when the fight began. Both players were given a blue bat—Roxas couldn't tell if it was a real bat or what. Xion then ran at Fuu, swinging the bat heavily. Fuu, with her still stone-like expression, stepped calmly out of the way and retaliated. However, Xion dodged the blow and stepped back for leverage.

"Go Fuu!" People were shouting on the other side. Roxas saw a guy with a black beanie in front of all of them. He looked like he was the leader.

"That's Seifer." Marluxia said bitterly. "He's an asshole."

_An asshole. That pretty much summed him up, huh? _

In the end, Xion was victorious. She shook hands with Fuu, who still said nothing, and everyone around Roxas began cheering. He was silent, in shock. The other girl didn't look hurt. Maybe that wasn't a real bat after all.

Someone nudged Roxas. It was Marluxia. "You wanna have a go?"

Roxas was shocked he even asked. "No way."

Marluxia just laughed. "Then I'll go." He climbed up onto the arena and Roxas watched as he took off his jacket, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath. Roxas's cheeks turned red. He was built very nicely.

_He has more muscle than Axel…_

Axel. Just the name sent a strange, chilling sensation down Roxas's back. Guilt.

_What's done is done. I just hope I didn't make a huge mistake. _

As if on cue, Roxas felt his pocket vibrate. Someone was calling him. He then noticed he had 5 text messages from Sora and…

A missed call from Axel.

**Roxas! Are you insane? **

That was one text from Sora.

**You just got on a motorcycle with Xion? **

**If you don't call me back in 10 minutes I'm telling Dad and he'll send a search party. **

**Are you okay? **

**I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier Rox D: CALL ME! **

Roxas knew he'd have to call Sora. But first, he called Axel back. He walked a distance away from the arena so he could hear better.

"Hey." Axel answered. He sounded different. He wasn't as happy as he usually was. No Roxy or anything.

"You called?" Roxas prompted, masking his voice to make it sound indifferent.

"Yeah. Sora called, wanted to see if I knew where you were." Axel's voice was rising as the sentence built up. "He told me you got on a motorcycle with Xion."

_He _sounded concerned.

Roxas took a shuddering breath and said calmly, "She just took me somewhere. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You sound weird."

"Axel, _stop_ worrying about me." _Please. _

"Why are you so pissed at me? What did I do?" Axel demanded. "I didn't do _anything_!"

"I know. It's not you, it's me." Roxas knew how cliché that sounded but it was true. He sighed and said softly, "I'm really sorry, Axel. I just…I don't know."

"Tell me!" Axel insisted. "We can fix this. We can fix _us_ if you'd try. I just don't understand. We never even fought. These last few days, you've been so distant. I don't know why. Does Larxene play a part in this?"

Why did he have to bring _her_ up?

Roxas felt instantly bitter because of mentioning her name. He grumbled, "I'm very confused right now Axel."

"Why?" Axel paused. "Is this why you never said you loved me? Every time I told you that you'd either change the subject or wipe out on the skate board."

Roxas didn't respond.

"I understand." Axel resigned. "You don't…you don't like me as much as I like you. Okay. I get it."

Roxas still said nothing until he admitted, "I think we just need some space for awhile. Not permanent but…I just need space to think."

"Fine." Axel said reluctantly. "I'll…see you later or something."

He hung up.

Roxas wiped at his eyes. They were heavy with upcoming tears. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he chasing Axel away?

_I just need some space, that's all. Nothing more. _

He called Sora back.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sora answered, with a yell. Roxas pulled the phone from his ear and winced. "I was wondering if Xion kidnapped you!"

"She didn't kidnap me, idiot." Roxas snapped. "That's plain stupid. I got on the motorcycle with my own free will."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Twilight Town. I'm fine, so don't worry."

Sora hesitated. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know." Roxas sighed, seeing that Marluxia had won the match. "Look—I have to go. I'll be home, don't worry."

He hung up without listening to Sora's protests.

"Roxas!" Xion punched Roxas lightly in a playful manner. "Wanna try to do a match?"

"No." Roxas said quickly, relaxing around her and the arena. He saw that it wasn't _that_ dangerous.

Marluxia was making his way to them. Roxas couldn't help but admire his toned arms. He _was_ built nicely.

He wasn't as skinny as Axel, even though Marluxia was skinnier than Roxas.

"So this is what you do on your free time?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Heck yeah." Xion said, smiling. "Well, along with playing guitar."

"See you dweebs later!" The guy with the black beanie, Seifer, called, flicking them off. Fuu and some other guy followed him. Roxas watched Seifer leave.

Xion and Marluxia were glaring at them.

"One of these days we'll beat them." Xion muttered.

"In what? The arena?" Roxas asked.

"There's a big competition held once a year." Marluxia explained. "And every year, we've lost to Seifer and his gang. A bunch of assholes."

Roxas was silent for a moment and then mumbled, "Can I help you guys?"

Marluxia smirked and Xion beamed. Xion said, "Really! You want to help us?"

"He has a long way to go." Marluxia said, poking Roxas's arm. "Can you even punch?"

Roxas felt himself pouting, "Yes. I can punch."

"Dude—every day after school we could come here and help you train." Xion said.

Roxas knew he had a busy schedule, but he might be able to fit this in. In his game of luck, he was given a new deck to deal with. He could either hang with Xion and Marluxia, or be stuck with Axel who gave him foreign feelings of jealousy and…

Roxas smiled.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>"C'mon Roxas! You can do it! Knock her out of the—ouch, that has to hurt." Marluxia winced when the blonde took a swing to the stomach. Roxas doubled to the floor at Xion's feet, choking and coughing.<p>

"Get up." Xion said, "Get up and fight, Roxas."

He couldn't speak. He's come here every day after school for a week now and is still getting used to this…fighting. Axel called him here and there, but the redhead basically gave up. Hell, Roxas doesn't even sit with him at lunch anymore. Demyx keeps looking at him, wondering what happened, but hasn't said anything yet.

Now, Roxas sat with Xion. Marluxia and Xigbar already graduated school.

They ran into Seifer's gang quite a few times, and each time Xion or Marluxia would break into a fist fight. They hated each other, Roxas noted. Roxas tended to stay in the background.

He didn't know why he joined him. All he knew was that he was getting in deeper and deeper by each practice. He was also growing fond of Xion's group.

_Axel…Demyx…Zexion…_

Roxas struggled to stand up. He held on tightly to the bat and shakily swung it at Xion. Xion calculated the move and side-stepped, dodging it successfully. Roxas had no time before he was hit across the back and was sent flailing to the floor.

"Okay," He gasped weakly, "you win."

Xion rolled her eyes. "You haven't won a match yet, Roxas."

"Shut up." _I've never fought like this. _

"I thought he did better." Marluxia spoke up from the sidelines. He climbed onto the arena. "He is getting better."

"You do realize that the competition is in 2 weeks?" Xion snapped at him. "Roxas, do you want to participate in it?"

"Yes." Roxas couldn't lie. This fighting was growing on him. It was…intense.

Who knew? Maybe he's turning into an adrenaline junkie. Nothing made sense anymore.

_If Axel or Sora saw me now…_

_I'm not who I was. I've changed. _

Judging by the bruises on his ribs, he couldn't tell if the change was for the good or bad.

Marluxia and Xion shared a look. Roxas guessed it was from Roxas's lack of interest in anything. Literally.

"Here," Marluxia held out his hand and helped Roxas stand up. "You okay? You seem out of it."

"I'm fine." Roxas mumbled.

Xion had a knowing look but said nothing.

"You're improving." Marluxia insisted. "I can tell. All you need to work on is your…stamina and your strength. You have a great defense but can't take a hit."

Roxas tried to catch his breath. This was much different than his work outs with Cloud. It wasn't the usual burning in the legs or the burning sensation in his eyes when he swam; this was the kind of pain that came with bruises and _internal_ damage.

He wasn't used to this. He and Sora rarely fought physically. Roxas alone wasn't much of a fighter. But for some reason, he had an urge to get better.

Marluxia turned out to be really nice. He always stuck up for Roxas when or if Xion was being a bit too harsh.

_He reminds me of Axel. _

"Are you thinking about a girlfriend or something?" Marluxia asked nonchalantly, gathering his hair into a low ponytail.

Roxas wiped some dust off his shirt. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. At this moment, Xion was walking away and messing with her phone, texting someone. Roxas didn't know who. Why should he care? It was probably Namine anyway.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Marluxia repeated.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm gay." Roxas stated, looking Marluxia dead in the eye. The older male looked a bit taken aback but then Roxas swore he saw his eyes glint. Was he…happy that Roxas was gay?

Roxas could feel his cheeks turn red. A little embarrassed, he turned the other way.

However, Roxas did turn around when he heard Marluxia clear his throat.

"I'm gay, too." Marluxia confessed, looking a little too innocent.

Roxas grinned. "Cool." _What else do I say? Yay for being gay? _

That sounded _too_ gay.

"Roxas." Xion barked, picking up the bat again. "Let's have another go." She paused, looking Roxas over. The blonde was getting sweaty from the non-stop fighting. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Take off your shirt or something. It's kind of gross seeing a guy with a shirt drenched in sweat."

Roxas hesitated before he took off his shirt. He was normally self-conscious about himself, but after his work outs with Cloud, he knew he wasn't _ugly_. He might not be developed or considered "muscular", but he liked to think he had the hint of abs coming along.

Plus it was just Xion and Marluxia. No Axel…

_Damn it, Roxas. Stop thinking about him! It's over. He needs to move on…like you. He deserves someone who isn't always thinking about stupid stuff. _

Roxas felt Marluxa's eyes on him. Ignoring that, Roxas picked up a bat and got ready to have another go at Xion.

* * *

><p>When Roxas got home after school the next day, he was horrified to see Sora making out with Riku on the couch. Covering his mouth to smother the scream, Roxas whirled back around and headed through the front door.<p>

_What the hell! _

It was a good thing it wasn't hot outside. Roxas would have to wait here until Xion showed up to pick him up.

Roxas sat on the edge of the curb for a few minutes. He read a book that his English teacher assigned, so he wouldn't have to read it later. It also helped pass the time.

However, while reading the book, he heard the sound of a skateboard. He turned to where Kairi lived and barely caught a glimpse of Axel turning the corner away from Roxas.

Roxas thought of his skateboard. Strange. He hasn't ridden it ever since he broke up with Axel.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning when Roxas woke up, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He spiked his hair up higher to give him an edgy look. With a shirt off and just shorts, he examined himself.<p>

He had some abs now, which was more apparent than before. His face looked like it had gotten more masculine, and when he flexed he actually had some muscle—unlike before. This fighting was changing him, from the inside out. He felt stronger. More in control.

A knock at the door caught his interest.

"Roxas!" Sora whined, half-asleep. "Hurry up. I gotta pee."

"Hold on." Roxas said. He splashed some water on his face and wiped it off with a towel. He opened the door to see Sora, who looked like a zombie, drag himself into the bathroom and close the door.

Roxas had just put a shirt on when Sora entered his room.

"So you look different." Sora observed, nodding.

Roxas shrugged, putting some dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Rox, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Roxas looked up to see that Sora was concerned. He instantly felt insulted. "Of course I know what I'm doing. Do I look like an idiot?"

Sora's eyes widened at that. "I never said that, Rox." Roxas hated it when Sora had that tone of voice—the mature one, the sensible, the one that was _always_ right.

"I know what I'm doing." Roxas insisted, rolling his eyes.

"What do you do every day after school?"

"I hang out with Xion and Marluxia."

"Who's Marluxia?"

"Marluxia."

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Stop the sarcasm and tell me who that is."

Roxas shot his normally animated brother a shocked stare, trying to comprehend if this was real or not. "Marluxia graduated high school two years ago."

"Mmh. What does he do now?"

"He works…" Roxas stopped. "I don't know where he works."

"Yet you hang out with him?"

"Yeah."

Sora put his hands on his hips. "Roxas. You hang out with people you don't even _know_. For all you know, they could be criminals."

Roxas's mouth fell open and he closed it. "Sora—just because I'm hanging out with Xion doesn't mean I'm hanging out with criminals. Xion is _not_ a bad person."

"She made you break Axel's heart!" Sora accused.

Roxas took a moment to regain himself. "She did _not_! That was me!"

Sora's gaze didn't falter. "I still don't trust her."

"Why?" Roxas walked closer to Sore, glaring at him. "Because she wears black? Because she has a few piercings? Because she's blunt? Because she's _not like you_?"

"No. Because I've heard things about her from her _sister_."

"Well her sister doesn't speak very highly of her."

"She tells the truth. You know Namine hates lying. Namine knows her sister more than anyone does."

"I probably know her more." Roxas argued. "Namine doesn't take a second to _see_ beyond Xion's rough exterior, which I think is cool. She just sees the piercings and automatically labels Xion as a delinquent. It's called being judgmental."

Sora groaned in impatience. "You're not listening to me!"

"Oh I am. Trust me." Roxas glared heatedly at his twin. "You're just like Namine. Judgmental."

Sora returned Roxas's glare. "I don't know why you hurt Axel like you did. But even I think it was mean of you to do so. You didn't even offer him a real reason!"

Roxas's cheeks blushed. "Yes I did."

"What was it, huh?"

"None of your business!" Roxas's voice was close to a shout. His heart was racing in his chest.

"I just wanted to remind you that your actions not only affect you," Sora said in that calm voice, "but others as well."

"Shut up, Sora." Roxas snapped, turning to grab his phone to meet Xion outside.

Roxas stormed past Sora and Sora's mouth dropped open in surprise. Insulted, he exclaimed, "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Did I stutter?"

Sora was stammering. "Don't tell me to shut up."

"I just did." Roxas turned to look Sora in the face and hissed, "What're you gonna do about it? Cry?"

Sora's eyes flashed with hurt. Roxas knew it would. As kids, Roxas used to _always_ tell Sora that. Immediately after each time Roxas said that, Sora would break out crying. This time, Sora looked furious.

The next second, Roxas found himself pinned against the wall looking into eyes identical to his. These eyes however were normally full of happiness; now they were _pissed off_.

"Roxas," Sora hissed, gripping his collar, "you're turning out to be an asshole."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'd rather turn out to be an asshole than a feminine figure."

Roxas found himself thrown to the ground. Sora was on top of him, holding Roxas's arm behind his back in a way it shouldn't. Sora's cheeks were bright red.

"I am _not_ feminine." Sora protested angrily. Roxas felt the pain flare in his arm, knowing Sora could surely break if it he jerked it back.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something until he decided just to fight back. Right as he flipped Sora over and held Sora's hand in the same position, Riku walked in through the front door. When Sora's boyfriend saw what Roxas was doing to him, he immediately went into action.

"Riku—no!" Sora shouted just as Riku tackled Roxas. Roxas was thrown to the ground, hitting his head in the process, and felt himself being punched by Riku.

Riku had always been _very_ protective of Sora. Roxas forgot that.

"Roxas," Riku said when he stopped punching Roxas, "are you _stupid_? Why would you do that to Sora?"

"Let him go, Riku." Sora said, pulling Riku off his brother. "I hit him first."

"You both are idiots." Roxas snapped, wiping at his face which was full of his saliva when he was being punched. He stood up, shaking a little, and hobbled to the door. If he had been in this situation before, he'd be lying there in pain. But now, he knew how to get back up.

"Roxas—" Sora protested, no longer looking angry. Now he looked sad.

Roxas slammed the front door. There Xion was, waiting for him. She was on her phone, but when she saw Roxas, she quickly put it away.

"I thought I was going to have to come in there after you." Xion said teasingly, handing Roxas the helmet.

"I can take care of myself." Roxas said gruffly, putting the helmet on.

"Wow Roxas." Xion said, nudging the blonde. "Have you finally hit puberty? Your voice sounds different."

"Shut the hell up."

Xion chuckled and got on the motorcycle. Roxas got on behind her, took one last look at his house, and flicked off Sora as he was looking out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I _ will_ finish this story. I'm determined to. **


	10. Memories

_"Okay, all seriousness," Axel breathed, his hot breath going into Roxas's ear. Roxas briefly wondered if Axel had multi personality disorder. Or maybe he had some serious mood swings._

_And then Axel started singing. Of course he wasn't trying to sound good—but Roxas had a feeling he was being genuine. But he did recognize the melody; the stupid song Sora liked to sing off that commercial. Amazingly, Axel managed to change the words._

_"I like your spiky blonde hair, I like your big blue eyes," Axel sang quietly, not exactly in tune but wasn't terrible, "I like the way you blush, or when you smile at me." Roxas's heart went to a dead stop when Axel grabbed his hands—yet grabbed, and looked him dead in the eye. "You always make me smile."_

"Roxas. Hey. You alive?" Roxas snapped out of his daze to see Xion waving her hand in front of his face. Her eyes looked bluer than usual. Maybe it was because of the heavy eyeliner she had on mixed with her pale skin. "You're zoning out again."

"Sorry." Roxas took a drink of his bottled water. They had been working out for a good two hours and the sun was setting by now. It was Monday. Roxas's school day was far from normal. His own brother had stopped talking to him. Hell, even Kairi no longer looked his way. Roxas used his shirt more of a rag to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Look who's turning into a hunk." Xion joked, poking Roxas's stomach.

Roxas swatted at her hand but said nothing. He was too tired.

"Marluxia's getting us ice cream." Xion said matter-of-factly. She shot Roxas a mysterious look and mumbled, "What do you think of Marluxia?"

Roxas shrugged. "He's cool."

"He's nice, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's tough as shit, too."

"Yup."

"Have you seen his arms? They're so toned."

Roxas glanced at her quizzically. Was it just him or did he think Xion had a crush on the pink-haired male? "Xion…do you like him or something?"

She started laughing as if that were funny. When she stopped, she shook her head and said, "Roxas. I don't like anyone. I'm not a lesbian, I'm not Bi. I'm straight. But I don't like _anyone_."

Roxas blinked. "Huh?"

She stared down at her lap. "Besides, no guy would like me."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Xion _was_ pretty. Yes Roxas was gay—but even he couldn't deny the fact that Xion was pretty. Despite her rough appearance, she had beautiful features. "Why not?"

"Because I'm tough." She chuckled bitterly, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I don't mind, though. I don't need a guy. I depend solely on myself."

Roxas nodded in admiration.

"I'm a firm believer that the past makes us who we are." Xion said, swinging her legs from the ledge of the arena. "People are who they are for a reason, either it's from past experiences or fears as kids. I am who I am because…"

"Because what?" Roxas prompted. He took another drink of water.

"Three years ago, when I was 13, I dated a guy." Xion explained casually. "He was older than I was. Back then I looked much like my sister. Anyway, the guy did some bad stuff, and I wasn't strong enough to protect myself." Roxas saw her cheeks redden slightly. He noticed how lovely her eyes looked in the array of lights and he could see her long eyelashes that curled naturally. "So after that, I decided I just wanted to be _myself_. I wanted to be able to protect myself in case I ever had to."

"So you've never dated after that."

Xion smiled proudly. "No. Nobody really asks me out, seeing that I'm normally tougher than most guys. I don't mind kicking ass, you know?"

Roxas smiled and said softly, "You're an amazing person, Xion. Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different."

Xion turned her head and gave Roxas a startled look. Roxas was a little confused by it. Her eyes darkened and she quickly looked away, looking almost a little…guilty?

"Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"What if…"

"What if what?"

"What if I'm not who you think I am?"

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He leaned over to see Xion with a down face. For once, he _saw_ raw emotion coming from her. She looked absolutely guilty, as if she had just committed a crime.

"Nothing." She mumbled. Xion stood up suddenly, smiling cockily, and said, "So what do _you_ think of Marluxia?"

Roxas shrugged. "He's nice."

"Just…nice?"

Roxas stared at her suspiciously. "Yeah…why?"

Xion was smirking now. "What if I told you he might have the hots for you?"

Roxas couldn't help but grin. He hadn't felt this way in awhile. However, when he thought of Axel, that grin was gone. "He shouldn't like me."

Xion stopped smiling. "Why?"

"Because I'm messed up."

"You aren't messed up." Xion disagreed. "And Marluxia's a really cool guy. Trust me, I should know." She smiled, but Roxas thought it looked forced.

He mentally reminded himself to ask her about this weird attitude later.

They heard footsteps and saw Marluxia with their ice cream. Roxas, for some reason, had it in his mind that Marluxia was getting him sea salt ice cream. Instead, Marluxia smiled at Roxas and handed him a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Oh." Roxas tried to hide his disappointment.

Marluxia noticed. "What? You don't like vanilla?"

"I just thought you were getting me sea salt ice cream." Roxas muttered.

Marluxia twisted his face in disgust. "What the hell. That stuff is _nasty_. You tried it before?"

_It's my favorite ice cream. _"Nah. I just wanted to try it."

"Well don't. Salty and sweet do not mix. Trust me."

_ Roxas took the ice cream, which was on a stick, and looked at it hesitantly. Axel glanced down at Roxas._

_"Let's try it at the same time." Axel suggested. "Wanna?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Alright. One, two, THREE!"_

_They both took a lick at the ice cream, and both cringed._

_It was salty and sweet. Mixed together._

_They exchanged looks, uncertain whether or not they liked the ice cream._

_"It tastes…" Roxas grumbled._

_"…different." Axel finished for him. He licked it again. "Wow. I've never tasted something salty and sweet at the same time." He laughed. "I can feel my taste buds tingling."_

"Roxas." Xion said with a hint of annoyance. "You're zoning out again."

Roxas didn't reply. He only looked towards the sky just in time to see the sun dip over the horizon. _Sunset. _Almost instinctively, he glanced at the watch tower. He briefly wondered if Axel was there…

_GET YOUR MIND OFF OF HIM! _

Marluxia had ordered a double fudge ice cream cone and was licking it happily. Roxas secretly eyed him, mentally comparing him with Axel. _He's bigger than Axel when it comes to muscle. Axel's still taller than him. Marluxia looks like he's in touch with his feminine side more than Axel is. Also, Marluxia has more hair…well, just a thicker head of hair. Axel's is so different…so wild and untamed…_

Marluxia caught Roxas eyeing him and paused mid-lick. Roxas felt a shiver run down his spine when Marluxia winked.

Nobody saw Xion take her phone out and text someone, or how guilty she looked, or how reluctantly she did so.

_Marluxia is alright…but I'm not a man whore. I don't go around getting rebounds from people. Marluxia is my friend. Nothing more. Hell, I just got over a relationship. _

Roxas tore his eyes away from Marluxia and reluctantly ate his vanilla ice cream. It was all right, but nothing like salty sea salt ice cream.

_Roxas didn't have time to even blink when Axel whirled around, grasped his face with his hands, and hissed, "How come you didn't tell me?"_

_"What?" Roxas blinked._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Axel demanded sharply._

_Roxas wasn't used to this behavior. He gulped._

_Axel shook him roughly. "Roxas! Answer me!"_

_"I-I'm fine!" Roxas replied shakily. "I'm alive."_

_"You could've been dead." Axel whispered, looking him deep in the eyes. "Dead. Get it? Dead means death. And death means…you know. Six feet under."_

_"But I'm not dead." Roxas protested softly. "Really. I feel a lot better. I don't feel like sleeping. I really don't."_

_Axel didn't look happy. "Well either you go to sleep willingly, or I knock you out. Pick your choice."_

_"Is that a threat?" Roxas was surprised._

_"Yes." Axel replied evenly. Roxas knew Axel would do it—he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just go around saying things without doing them._

_Roxas went limp, giving in. "Fine. Whatever. I'll take a nap, alright?"_

Roxas snapped out of his daze (again) to realize Xion was nowhere to be found. He was left alone with Marluxia.

"Where's Xion?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"She had to go." Marluxia said, finishing off his cone. "I can give you a ride home."

Roxas felt his cheeks blush. Damn his skin. "No, it's fine. I can catch a bus."

"No—really. It will be my pleasure." Marluxia insisted, gazing at Roxas's face in an uncomfortable way.

Roxas noticed his ice cream was getting melted. He was licking it quickly, trying not to spill any on his finger. It would get sticky and become a mess.

"So," Roxas started awkwardly, "where do you work?"

"I work at a gas station." Marluxia said casually. "And as a stripper."

Roxas dropped his ice cream cone out of purse shock.

Roxas repeated slowly, "A _stripper_?"

Marluxia busted out laughing. "No, I'm not a stripper, though I've gave it some thought when I graduated high school. Being a male stripper isn't easy." He stopped laughing and said huskily, "Though I do earn money in strange ways when I really need it."

Roxas's cheeks were on fire. He couldn't look Marluxia in the face.

_Marluxia was a fucking prostitute? _

_A MALE PROSTITUTE? _

Roxas would never be able to look at Marluxia the same. Never again. No matter how much of a friend he was to Roxas, Roxas would _never_ be able to date him. Just…no.

"By strange ways," Marluxia said smoothly, "I mean I mow lawns and such." He must've seen the look on Roxas's face.

Roxas couldn't hide it. He looked at Marluxia and the pink-haired male's features softened.

"You're so innocent," Marluxia murmured, moving closer.

Roxas's cheeks felt like they could cook eggs. "I'm _not_ innocent."

_So he's not a prostitute? Gosh Roxas. Since when did you become a pervert? _

"I'm your friend, _Roxas_." Marluxia "purred" Roxas's name. Like a damn cat. Roxas couldn't believe his ears. "You can tell me anything." Right now his face was inches from Roxas's.

"You're," Marluxia breathed, "beautiful."

_Cut right there. I am NOT beautiful. _

Roxas stood up suddenly, a bit peeved. "Okay—first off, I am _not_ beautiful. I'm a fucking guy, got that memorized?" He stopped when he realized what he had just said.

_Got that memorized? Wow. It was catchy. _

Marluxia opened his mouth to speak but Roxas cut him off. "Now I may be gay. But I'm not a flaming gay guy. I'm a _guy_. I like being a guy. So don't you dare call me beautiful."

Marluxia was grinning. He slid onto his feet and said, "Oh, the kitten's feisty."

_What the hell? Normally Marluxia was so…different in the arena and such. _

"Surprised?" Marluxia asked, seeing Roxas's confused face. "Honey—everyone acts different on the arena. This is the true me."

"Look," Roxas said firmly, "I think we should just stay friends."

Marluxia looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Marluxia flipped his hair.

"Because you're not my kind." Roxas tried to be nice about it. But it was true. Marluxia was _in touch_ with his feminine side. Roxas liked guys who were strong and…

_Like Axel. _

Marluxia sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Trust me—I get that a lot."

Roxas felt relieved. He thought Marluxia was going to press the subject. "Really?"

"Yes." Marluxia smiled. "Anyway, are you ready to go home now?"

Roxas had to admit, he liked Marluxia better as a friend. He was very thankful that Marluxia wasn't that type of guy who pushed things.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas felt Axel staring at him, so he tried to ignore his stare. What else could he do?<em>

_"You have pretty eyes." Axel said after awhile. Roxas looked up, surprised._

_"Huh?"_

_"Your eyes. They're pretty."_

_I think my heart just stopped. __"Uh, thanks? How come you're saying that?" Roxas narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"_

_Axel smiled softly. "Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that."_

_"Okay." Roxas shuffled his feet. He checked the time. They had exactly one minute. He might as well get comfortable—they'll never make it in time, even if they left now._

_"Now I think is a good time to tell me why you texted me your picture." Axel said._

_Roxas sighed. "It's a long story."_

_"I like stories."_

_"My aunt wanted me to send her a picture so I was trying to send it, but I sent it to the wrong number—which was your number."_

_Axel's smile was still there. "That wasn't very long."_

_Roxas shrugged. He honestly didn't know what to say._

_"I still have your picture."_

_"Really?"_

_Axel took out his phone. "See?" Roxas saw his picture. He remembered it. He looked irritated, yet it matched perfectly. Weird but cool. "I used to have it as my wallpaper."_

_"Now?"_

_"I still have it." Axel looked a little…sheepish? "Let's take a picture together."_

Roxas woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it half asleep, "Hello?"

"Get your ass out of bed." Marluxia demanded sharply. Roxas sat up in his bed, the dream he had still fresh in his mind. Well, it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A far off memory.

"Why?"

It was Wednesday. One more week before the big competition. Roxas could really feel his improvement now. In fact, he defeated Xion once already. His confidence was slowly building up.

"Xion wants us to have an early practice today since she has to be somewhere later on."

Roxas sighed. "Fine."

"Oh you're just bright and shiny in the morning."

Roxas hung up. Their school had let out for the rest of the week for the county fair. Something about country folk raising their animals or something. Livestock?

He dragged himself out of bed, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, used the bathroom, and got dressed. He wore a loose, black t-shirt over some basketball shorts he found. After putting on some shoes, he dragged himself out of his room, hearing the familiar sound of Xion's motorcycle pull up.

"Who's that?" Cloud asked, sitting at the table.

Damn. Roxas forgot he was going to be home this morning.

"She's a friend." Roxas replied, rubbing at his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked, eyeing his son suspiciously. "Is that Axel?"

"No." Roxas insisted. "It's a friend. Not Axel."

"Where has Axel been anyway?"

Roxas held back a groan. "We're not really friends anymore."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Roxas knew his father didn't push on matters. He was thankful when Cloud got back to reading the newspaper. Roxas exited the house without another word.

"Rise and shine, bitch." Xion greeted heartedly. "How're you and Marluxia?"

Roxas hesitated. "What do you mean?"

She looked a little too innocent but quickly put the helmet on. "Are you guys a…thing?"

"No." Roxas put his helmet on and got on the bike.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

"Why?"

"I just thought you two would look good together." Roxas knew that sentence sounded rehearsed.

"Xion, you're acting weird." As if on cue, Xion revved the engine. She began taking off, and didn't seem to hear Roxas for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p><em>Not knowing what else to do, Roxas wandered around. He wouldn't mind running into the ice cream man again—he was getting kind of thirsty. Kids were running on the playground, parents watching them from afar. It actually felt really nice with all the shade provided.<em>

_And then he heard it._

_The swings._

_Having an odd thought that just seemed to click, Roxas looked up to see none other than Axel sitting on a swing, swinging idly with his head hung low. Roxas carried his skateboard with him to the swing set, his feet crunching on the leaves beneath. He knew Axel heard him coming, but the redhead let nothing on._

_He said nothing. Axel said nothing. Roxas set his skateboard against a pole, and took the swing right next to Axel._

_He began swinging._

_This all reminded Roxas of the night he came back from the hospital, whenever he cut himself. He felt ashamed from the mere thought. How awful it seemed now. He then remembered how furious Axel was that night._

_Roxas glanced over at Axel, just to see Axel was doing the same. Roxas quickly looked away, Axel mirroring him._

_A few seconds passed before Roxas glanced back. Axel was looking upwards, but he noticed Roxas's stare so he turned to look._

_They smiled._

_And then Axel said:_

_"Wanna see how far I can fly?"_

As Roxas got off the arena on Friday afternoon, he briefly wondered what Axel was doing. He couldn't deny it. The more time he spent away from Axel, the more he thought about him.

_Do I actually…miss him? _

_No. No way in hell. I can't miss him. _

Roxas couldn't lie. He missed Axel's jokes, the way he used to make Roxas laugh. He missed it when Axel called him Roxy or cute, even though Roxas would always glare at him for it. He missed Axel's hugs—which were something Roxas _could not_ forget. He missed the touch of Axel's textured hair, or how Axel would tease him continuously…

_Get your mind off of him, Roxas. The competition is in three days. You don't have time to be thinking like this. What's done is done. _

End of story.

"Good job, Roxas." Marluxia said, patting him on the back. Roxas smiled at his friend, and noticed Xion going to her motorcycle. Roxas hurried next to her, but noticed something different.

Her eyes looked glazed. They were also slightly red.

"Xion?" Roxas whispered. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

He heard her sniffle.

"Hell no." She said, her voice firm. "The only time I cry is if I get mad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I… have something in my eye. That's all."

Roxas gave her a look and stopped her in her tracks. He grabbed her frail shoulders, looked her in the eyes, and said, "Tell me what's wrong."

_Oh how the tables have turned. Remember this? Except you were Xion and Axel was you in this position. _

Xion didn't look him in the eye. "It's nothing."

Roxas could see the guilt. Why was she so guilty? He also saw a hint of fear.

She saw Roxas's concern and her eyes hardened. Her features turned serious and she pushed Roxas away. "I'm fine. Don't push me on it. Let's get back home."

Roxas followed her, wondering why the hell she was crying. He knew she was crying, he just didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this isn't really a long chapter. I have a lot of flashbacks which make up the majority of the words. :O Man it sucks not writing with Axel in this. I just keep telling myself he will return :3 You're welcome to updating early ^-^**


	11. Getting Back

"He loves you yeah yeah yeah! He loves you yeah yeah yeah! He loves you yeah yeah _yeah_." Demyx sang, strumming his acoustic guitar with a jump in his step as he circled around Roxas. Roxas stopped in his tracks with the guitar-playing guy circling him. Roxas knew the song instantly. It was a Beatle song—one of their first that came out. Demyx was a huge Beatle fan. Right now he was wearing a black t-shirt with a Beatle album. Come to think of it, Demyx was a fan of any band out there. "You think you've lost your love? Well I saw him yesterday. It's you he's thinking of. And he told me what to say."

Demyx slid on his knees, singing emotionally, "He said he loves you!" Roxas glanced around, seeing people snicker openly at the open display. They were in the school courtyard and lunch time. Roxas was on his way to the gym to get his shoes for the weekend. Demyx showed up out of nowhere—literally, and started singing to Roxas. "And you know that can't be bad. He said he loves you, and you know you should be glad!"

"Demyx—" Roxas started, but was cut off when Demyx began singing louder, strumming the chords faster.

"He said you hurt him so, he almost lost his mind. But now he said he knows, you're not the perfect guy. He said he loves you! And you know that can't be _bad_. Yes he loves you, and you know you should be glad."

Roxas's eye twitched. "Demyx! Are you trying to tell me something?"

Demyx _finally_ stopped playing the guitar and smiled widely at Roxas. "Hey Roxas! Long time no see, huh?"

Roxas kept his face neutral. "Yeah."

Demyx stood from the ground, taking his hands off of the guitar strings. He looked down and mumbled earnestly, "Me and Zexy miss you, you know."

Roxas's heart clenched and his eyes softened unwillingly. "You do?"

"Yeah." Demyx absentmindedly strummed a note. "Axel misses you, too."

Roxas's jaw went stiff. His throat felt heavy. He uttered quietly, "He does?"

"Yeah." Demyx shot Roxas a pitiful look, one worse than Sora could ever pull off, and said, "We all miss you. It's not the same, Roxas."

"I hurt him." Roxas murmured, allowing his buried feelings to surface.

"Then fix it." Demyx was beaming now. "Let's write him a song!"

Roxas's cheeks flushed. "No. I'd like to do this on my own. Plus I can't write music."

"I can help you." Demyx looked like he just won the lottery. "So you'll fix this?"

"Yeah." Roxas couldn't help it, he was curious about Axel. He hadn't talked to the redhead in almost _two weeks_. "How is he anyway?"

"He's okay, I guess." Demyx said, tapping his chin in thought. "He's been better though."

The bell rang overhead. Roxas knew he had to hurry to the gym to get his shoes. If he was late to his math class the teacher would surely murder him. She was a Russian, strict woman with no excuses.

"See you later Demyx." Roxas told the sandy-haired musician briefly, shooting him a grin. He brushed past Demyx.

Demyx smiled broadly and exclaimed, "He _smiled_ at me!" Roxas hasn't smiled at anyone but Xion for a long time. This was a big deal. "I have to tell Axel!" Then it hit him. Demyx frowned. "Darn it. I can't tell Axel. If I do, he'll know about this. I want it to be a surprise. Axel loves surprises."

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_his is the stupidest thing I've ever done._

Roxas stood outside Axel's window for about ten minutes, going through the scene in his head. He would get Axel's attention and sing him a song. End of story. Then Axel would be happy, forgive Roxas, and they'd be happy again.

But what if something happened?

What if Axel didn't forgive him? What if Axel thought Roxas had a terrible voice? What if Axel _hated_ him?

_I guess I'll never know if I don't find out, right? _

Roxas took a deep breath, picked up a small rock, and threw it at the window. He used to play baseball as a kid, but he was always the worst player. The only time he would ever make it to 1st base was if he got hit by the ball. So naturally, he had a weak throw. He only made it to the beginning of the roof. Roxas sighed, picked up another rock, and tried again. Still too low.

He continued trying nonstop until the rock finally hit the window. The light flickered on and the window flew open.

Kairi looked outside, looking a little frightened.

"Who is it?" She called shakily. She had her hair pulled back and wore a pink t-shirt with a flower over the top. She looked like she had just been sleeping, or trying to.

Roxas could've _died_.

"Shit," He murmured, wondering if it was too late to run. But then the light from the window fell on him and Kairi saw him.

She looked confused. "Roxas? What're you doing here?"

_I'm trying to get your brother's attention so he could forgive me for being a big jerk. _

"N-nothing," Roxas stammered, mortified. He felt like there was a big spot light on him. He felt the guilty tears prickle at his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Kairi said, still confused. "Are you okay? You look…a mess."

"I'm fine." Roxas, said, quickly turning around to walk away from the house. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall but then quickly stopped himself.

_Stop crying, big baby. You have to fight for this. Don't expect Axel to be happy to see you. He probably hates your guts. Remember the last time you apologized for something big? He slammed the door in your face. _

Roxas pursed his lips, tightened his hands into fists, and knew he _would_ fight for this. He was tired of not being happy.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, tomorrow's the big day." Xion told Roxas at his locker before school started. "When do you want me to pick you up so we could practice today?"<p>

Roxas was distracted. He was trying to make sure Axel wasn't there yet. "Huh—oh, after school would be fine."

Xion narrowed her eyes. "Listen to me, Roxas! We have a huge day tomorrow, I need you to focus."

"I am focused." Roxas said, running a hand through his hair. "It's all I've been thinking about." _Liar. _

"You're lying to me." Of course she could tell if he was lying. "Why are you lying? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing." Roxas said quickly. "I'm just looking for somebody."

"Who? Sora?"

"No."

"Kairi?"

"No."

"My sister?"

"No."

Xion's eyes widened when she knew who it was. "Axel?" She whispered the word like it was forbidden.

Roxas hesitated. "Maybe." He just didn't want to say yes.

"Roxas!" Xion said instantly, already disagreeing with him on seeing Axel. "Why do you want to see Axel? I thought you weren't with him anymore."

"I'm not." Roxas grumbled. "But I…I just need to talk to him."

"Axel's not even at school."

Roxas's eyes widened. "He's not?" Is he sick?

"His dad came to visit." Xion said. "He's hanging with him today. This is the only day he's missed so far."

_Damn it. The one day he misses is the day I need him the most. _

Roxas couldn't hide his disappointment. He was ready to do this. Now he'll stress about it even more until it finally happens.

He then noticed Xion's expression. She was worried; nervous. Why is she so nervous?

"Are you okay, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Xion said bitterly, turning to walk away. "I forgot to do some homework."

_She's lying_, Roxas thought to himself in shock. _She never does homework. _

* * *

><p>Music blaring in his ears through thick headphones, Roxas was stretching on the side of the arena. Today was the big day. The competition would begin in about 20 minutes. There was already a crowd surrounding the arena; Roxas was in the section that was blocked off, mainly situated for the contestants.<p>

Seifer and his gang were there. Seifer looked as tough as nails. He had a back-up guy with a strong, angular face and bulking muscles. Still, Seifer had those eyes that…

_Holy shit._

"Hey," Seifer said, noticing Roxas. "I know you."

Roxas was in mid-stretch and couldn't hide his surprise.

"I saw you at that carnival." Seifer said, his light blue eyes flashing. Roxas supposed Seifer _would_ be good-looking, if not for his intimidating scowl and conspicuous scar on his face. "That redheaded faggot said something that pissed me off."

Roxas wanted to defend Axel, but was at a loss of words. How did he not realize this sooner? Roxas remembered Seifer like it was yesterday.

Axel and Roxas went to this carnival and went on a ride. Seifer was behind them and said some things. Axel, of course, returned fire and pretty soon, Seifer was chasing them. Roxas had successfully convinced Axel to just stop and apologize instead of fighting.

And here Seifer was, as a contestant. Roxas might have to fight him, if he made it that far.

"Is there a problem?" Marluxia asked, stepping in front of Roxas.

"Back the fuck off." Xion added, stepping beside Marluxia. Roxas looked between his two friends, thankful for their support.

Seifer looked between them and chuckled, shaking his head. "Looks like _blondie_ here can't take care of himself. Are you two going to wipe his ass for him?"

"Now you listen up…" Marluxia began mouthing off insults, with Xion adding things in, but Roxas zoned everything out.

_Blondie. _

Axel.

Roxas sighed, looking down at his hands. He took out his cell phone and checked to see if he had any messages. Nothing. Not even from Sora.

Roxas decided then and there that he had to do something. He opened a new message and typed:

**Axel. I need to talk to you. **

He took a shuddering breath and set his phone on the table. A loud bell rang, silencing everyone. A heavy weighted man stood in the center of the arena and began the event. First up was Marluxia against Fuu.

"Good luck," Roxas told him, but his heart wasn't in it.

Marluxia winked. His boyfriend, Vexen, was cheering from the crowd. Recently, Marluxia somehow met this guy named Vexen who has a _strong_ IQ. Roxas didn't know what the hell the two have in common; all he knew was that Marluxia really liked him.

Marluxia ended up winning against Fuu. Next was Roxas against another boy he didn't know. Well, until he saw the guy.

"Hey." The guy said, Roxas recognized him instantly. "It's you."

It was Hayner—the guy Roxas met in the bathroom before, after throwing up.

"Hi." Roxas tried not to smile. _You need to look intimidating. _He kept a serious face and strangely felt like his father. Cloud was normally always serious, and it was strange to actually find out Roxas could act like him sometimes.

The fat man announced the beginning, and Roxas dashed at Hayner, holding his bat firmly. He had every single thing Xion told him, taught him, soaring through his mind. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. His entire body felt like a mechanical machine—programmed to take this person down.

In seconds, Hayner had lost. Roxas won.

"Nice one," Xion said, patting Roxas on the back. She really did look impressed. For this competition, Xion had a black bandana and wore no facial piercings. She still had eyeliner on. She stepped smoothly onto the stage. She was facing that muscular guy of Seifer's.

Seifer met Roxas's eye and Roxas held his stare. They stared for a few seconds until Seifer mouthed, "Dweed".

Roxas's stare turned into a glare. He felt intimidating, but did he look it?

_You're adorable, Roxy. _

Roxas immediately went for his phone as the match began. He knew he should be watching to support Xion, but he couldn't help himself. He received a text messae from Axel. His heart skipped a beat. What did he say?

**_Are you okay? _**

Roxas licked at his dry lips. Such a simple sentence with so much meaning. Did Axel really want to know if he was alright or…?

The bell let out a ring. Xion had won.

The competition continued on like this. Roxas didn't know anybody else he fought. Time passed before Xion lost to Seifer, followed by Marluxia. Now, it was just Roxas and Seifer.

"Hey, loser," Seifer greeted, sweating from facing so many people. Roxas knew he was sweating as well, but he tried to control his breathing as he hoisted himself up onto the arena. People were cheering, flashing pictures. This was it. This was the big moment. All the pressure was on Roxas now.

Seifer didn't move fast, Roxas noted from previous matches. But when he did land a hit, it was decisive and powerful. Seifer was an offensive player, usually the one to move first. So this time, Roxas would move first.

Roxas swung out his bat, aiming for Seifer's hip. The older male swung out at the same time. The bats collided and Roxas stepped back from the impact.

All Roxas could hear was his breathing of him and his opponent and the cheering of the crowd.

"I've had enough of you," Seifer grunted, bringing the bat to swing. Roxas anticipated the move and swept to the side, bringing out his bat. He landed a hit on Seifer's side, but didn't knock him off guard. Seifer recovered quickly and struck out on instinct, hitting Roxas over the shoulder.

It was against the rules to hit someone across the face that much Roxas knew. He wasn't worried about Seifer doing that, since Seifer was a guy who obeyed rules at all times.

"Are you mute?" Seifer asked, standing taller than Roxas. "Or are you just too much of a coward to speak?" He ended his sentence with a swing at Roxas. Roxas easily stepped away from it.

Roxas looked into the eyes of Seifer, the defending champion, as he landed the winning strike. He hit Seifer right in the abdomen, silencing the older male instantly. Seifer crumbled to the ground, too shocked to speak. Everyone went completely silent for a moment as Roxas, panting, stood over his fallen opponent.

Then, just like that, Xion started cheering and everyone followed. Roxas found himself smiling as the fat man came over to hand him a trophy. Roxas didn't care about the trophy, he just liked beating Seifer and his gang. He gave the trophy to Xion, who looked beyond proud, and received a huge hug from Marluxia.

* * *

><p>"You did pretty well." Seifer told Roxas when it was just him, Xion, and Marluxia left.<p>

"Thanks." Roxas said stiffly. "You were great."

Seifer smiled awkwardly and began walking away, holding his head. He looked exhausted.

"We beat them!" Xion said for the hundredth time that day. "Hear that, Marluxia? We finally beat them."

"They can't call us losers anymore." Marluxia said with a proud grin. "Anyway—I have to leave guys. It was real fun. Hey, maybe we can hang out some time. Vexen's taking me on a date to a fancy restaurant." He winked slyly. Roxas rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Have fun." Roxas told him as he began walking away. He was still smiling as he turned to Xion, but stopped when he saw her face.

She looked sad. No, not sad, _terrible_. Her eyes were downcast and her skin looked paler than usual—which was saying something. Something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, stepping closer. "You look like you're going to be sick."

She looked like she was about to say something when a noise stopped her.

Both Xion and Roxas turned around to see none other than Axel walking towards them, clapping slowly. Roxas's eyes strained from their sockets when he saw the wild, red hair. His heart began racing in his chest just when he felt the redhead's presence. A wave of powerful emotions ran through him, and his throat felt suddenly dry.

"Well, well, well," Axel said, without a smile. Roxas didn't bother trying to read his expression; all he could do was stare. "I must say, this is the first time you've looked at me for a few days. Also, where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Roxas couldn't help himself. Without uttering a word, Roxas took off running towards Axel. He flung himself into the redhead's arms, and Axel caught him quickly.

"Axel," Roxas breathed, too overcome with emotion to say anything else. He hugged Axel tightly around the waist, inhaling deeply. He even missed the smell of Axel. Pine and…some kind of cologne.

"Well Roxy," Axel said, obviously happy, "you've never been this excited to see me before. What gives?"

"I'm sorry," Roxas confessed, his lower lip trembling. He pulled back to look Axel in the eye and said, "I'm so sorry, Axel. I've been stupid. I don't know why I did what I did. I—"

Axel stopped Roxas by putting his hand over the blonde's mouth, silencing him. "Blondie, in case you haven't noticed, I can't ever stay mad at you. Don't get me wrong—I was pissed off at first. But then I cooled down." He smiled. Roxas then noticed how Axel's eyes crinkled up at the ends when he smiled. "But, I might have to be a bit more careful around you after seeing you fight like that."

Roxas blushed, genuinely flattered by Axel's compliment. "I told you I'm strong."

Axel chuckled and lifted Roxas with his arms, surprising the blonde. He touched noses with Roxas and whispered, "Roxas, I _know_ you're strong."

Their little reunion was interrupted when another round of applause stopped them. Axel's face turned somber and he set Roxas down. They both looked to see Larxene sauntering towards them. Roxas instinctively moved closer to Axel. He's seen her around school, but she hasn't talked to him.

"Isn't this just touching." Larxene sneered, smirking. "Xion. I thought I told you to break them apart."

Roxas's eyes widened. He looked at Xion, who was hanging her head.

"You did." Xion said quietly.

"So what the hell is _this_?" Larxene shouted, pointing at Axel and Roxas. She rolled her eyes at Xion and began moving towards Axel again. "Stupid bitch. I should've known you would be worthless."

"Roxas," Xion said brokenly, "I know this looks bad. Well, it is bad. It was bad from the beginning. But you're my friend. I…I didn't know you'd become my friend."

"You guys set this up?" Axel asked bluntly, his entire body stiffening. Now he looked angry. "Larxene!" His voice was deadly, raging with pure anger. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"I love you!" Larxene said hysterically, dropping her deadly look to a sad, pleading face. "I've loved you ever since you broke up with me. I want you back, Axel."

"You're crazy." Axel accused, not afraid of her. "You're a fucking nut case, Larxene. If you really liked me, you wouldn't have done this."

"Stop this!" Roxas shouted suddenly, pushing past Axel. He was done being afraid. "Larxene. Can't you see that Axel has moved on?"

"He won't move on." Larxene stated matter-of-factly, obviously trying to remain calm. "He loves me."

Hell, even Roxas was struggling to remain calm.

"You're a beautiful girl." Roxas told her, lying through his teeth. _You look like an evil bug, bitch._ "You can find someone who's right for you. You don't have to do this."

Larxene's lips twitched into an ugly snarl, and she pulled out a small pocket knife. Roxas took a step back.

"Shut up," Larxene hissed at Roxas. "You're between me and Axel. You need to be removed. _Permanently." _

"Larxene," Axel said, "if you so much lay a hand on him, I'll fucking kill you. I swear."

"You wouldn't kill me." Larxene said sweetly, flashing Axel one of her fake innocent smiles.

"Larxene," Xion was suddenly behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Please—"

Larxene had struck out with her free fist and punched Xion straight in the chin. Xion was now on the ground, motionless. Upon seeing this, Roxas gritted his teeth and took off running at Larxene, his eyes screaming revenge.

Larxene turned just in time. With a twisted smile, she stabbed Roxas right in the stomach. Twice.

Blood surfaced instantly, and in a few seconds, seeped through Roxas's clothing. Shocked and numb, he fell to the ground, clutching his wound.

His eyes saw nothing. He heard screaming and struggling, but soon, everything was silent. He saw a bloodied hand in front of his face and knew it was Axel's. Soon, Axel's face came into view.

Axel didn't look good. He looked weak. Too weak. Still, with teeth red with blood, Axel gave Roxas a reassuring grin and closed his eyes. Soon after that, Roxas's world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel strangely sadistic right now for leaving you all on a terrible cliff hanger x3 Sadly, I am dead tired right now, and am currently half asleep. I typed this up by writing a little every day for the past few days xD Let me know what you guys think. **


	12. Hospitals

_Six year-old Roxas and six year-old Axel sat on the grass overlooking the playground. Their mothers were sitting on a bench not far away, right in the shade of a large tree. _

_Roxas was fiddling with the lush green grass. It felt soft on his hand. Axel put a long piece of grass in his mouth; something he saw out of a western movie. _

_"You look funny with your hair tied back." Roxas told Axel, glancing at his best friend. Axel's mother had put her son's hair back since it was a little past his neck. She had noticed Axel continuously trying to pull it off due to the hot weather. _

_Axel had a black band tied around his hair in the back. It wasn't long; it was just a very short ponytail._

_Axel shot Roxas an insulted look. "Really?" _

_Roxas was only joking. "Yeah." _

_Axel grinned, reached over, and pinched Roxas on the shoulder. The blonde cried out from the sudden pinch and shot a glare at Axel. _

_"Hey! You can't do that!" _

_"Oh yeah? Why not?" Axel's eyes glinted. _

_Roxas's lips turned into a pout. "Because…because I said so, that's why." _

_"Who can hang upside down on the monkey bars the longest?" _

_Roxas reluctantly admitted, "You." _

_"Who's a faster runner than you?" _

_"…You." _

_"Who can eat more ice cream than you?" _

_"You." _

_"And who can actually go up the slide?" _

_"You." Roxas sighed dejectedly. "You're better than me at everything." _

_For once, Axel's eyes softened. Roxas hadn't noticed, for his gaze was turned to the blade of grass in his hand. Axel took the grass out of his mouth, snapped it in half, and said firmly, "You're better at me at swimming." _

_Roxas slowly smiled. "…I am?" _

_Axel smiled softly. "Yeah. I can't even swim." _

_Roxas gave him a surprised look. "Really? I learned how to swim when I was born!" Of course he didn't really learn how to swim when he was born; he only learned how to swim a few months ago. _

_"See? You're better than me at swimming." _

_Roxas was beaming proudly. "I'm a fish. No, I can swim better than a fish." _

_Axel rolled his eyes, realizing he had created a monster. _

_Roxas's smile had vanished when he got quiet. A few seconds had passed as Axel, out of curiosity again, began chewing on the grass. His face twisted in disgust. It tasted gross. He spit it out onto the ground. _

_"Hey Axel?" _

_"Hm." _

_"Have you ever kissed a girl?" _

_Axel's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "…Why?" _

_Roxas's cheeks flushed red. "I-I…someone told me about it, and I was just wondering if you had." _

_Axel lied right through his teeth, "I've kissed a girl." _

_Roxas looked at him in awe. "You have?" _

_"Yeah." Axel grinned proudly. "And she was a year older than me." _

_"What was it like?" _

_Axel's grin didn't falter. He kept up his charade; his deception. "It was awesome." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah." Axel looked right into his eyes and murmured, "It was." _

_Roxas went silent for a few moments, tearing a few blades of grass out again. Suddenly, he asked Axel hopefully, "How do you…do it?" _

_Axel's cheeks turned slightly pink—only slightly. "You just…do it." _

_"Can you show me?" _

_Axel stared at Roxas in confusion. "What?" _

_"I thought you could show me." Roxas whispered, shy. _

_Axel loved feeling like he was more experienced than Roxas. Feeling high and mighty, the redhead stated, "Come closer." _

_"Why?" _

_"Just come closer." He sounded more firm. _

_Roxas hesitated but scooted closer to Axel. "Like this?" _

_"Yes." Roxas suddenly felt nervous and scared. Did it hurt? What did it feel like? Axel looked at complete ease, why couldn't he be? _

_"Close your eyes," Axel breathed, "and wait." _

_"Why do I close my eyes?" _

_Axel was insistent. "Just do it!" _

_Roxas's eyes closed immediately. He cradled his hands in his lap, twirling around a blade of grass to help ease his nerves. He waited with his eyes closed for a few seconds. _

_And then briefly—and soft—he felt something on his lips. It was only for a split second, and then it was gone. Roxas's eyes flickered open to see Axel, whose cheeks were bright red._

_"Did I do it right?" Roxas asked quickly. _

_"Y-yeah." Axel looked away. "You did fine." _

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

Steady. Like a heartbeat. No interruptions, no signals; just a steady, slow beat.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

He heard the vague sound of people talking, but his mind couldn't place who or what they were. They echoed in his mind, sounding far off. He felt detached.

He couldn't move his body. He couldn't think. He could only look back and _see_.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas could still remember the first time he had ever seen Axel cry.<em>

_He was in his garage trying to look for a pencil he had dropped when he heard someone run inside. Just as he turned around, he saw Axel running at him, his eyes wild and beat red. _

_"Roxas," Axel panted, his eyes screaming distress, "Roxas." He kept murmuring his name. Roxas was surprised when Axel nearly fell into him, throwing all his weight onto Roxas. Roxas let out a sharp intake of air and tried supporting Axel. Soon, however, the weight got too much and he fell back into a lawn chair, with Axel on top of him. _

_Normally Axel hid his feelings, kept them from Roxas. This time, he was raw; his feelings overpowering the redhead. Roxas didn't know what to say. Axel was **crying**. _

_"Axel," Roxas finally spoke up, hearing Axel pant loudly, "what's wrong?" _

_"My dad," Axel breathed, his shoulders shaking. When he looked up, tears were streaming down his face. His eyes looked strangely greener than usual since the rest of his eye was beat red. His cheeks were flushed from the tears. Roxas was speechless. Absolutely speechless. "My mom—she wants me and my dad gone." _

_Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. He knew Axel's mother. She was great friends with his. She was always so kind to him and Roxas. Why would she want them gone? _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I don't know." Axel began sobbing, a foreign sound to Roxas. It made his ears hurt. Never had he heard this sound before. It wasn't a cry over a lost toy; it was true, genuine pain coming from Axel. "I-I don't know. I heard my mom tell him to leave…they fought…then…" He choked on his sobs messily, some of the salty tears getting on Roxas's shorts. _

_"Then what?" Roxas prompted. _

_"I don't want to leave my mom." Axel confessed, shaking his head. "I want my parents together. I don't want to leave anyone. I want to stay." _

_"You're not leaving." Roxas said quickly, his own heart quickening. "Where would you leave to?" _

_"I don't know. My dad already told me we were moving. He said Kairi would stay with Mom." _

_Why would Kairi stay? What was going on? _

_Axel had slightly calmed down. Now, he was resting his head against Roxas, breathing deeply. Quietly, he said, "I don't want them to fight. I…I don't like it." _

_"You can't leave." Roxas whispered. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because we're best friends, right?" _

_That brought a smile to Axel's lips. "Yeah." _

_Roxas smiled too. "See? We're best friends. There is no way your parents would make you leave. Right Axel?" _

_Axel smiled lazily, closing his eyes. He whispered brokenly, "Right." _

* * *

><p>"Roxas."<p>

That voice. It sounded so familiar. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

His eyes opened. Everything was so _bright_. He blinked rapidly, trying to readjust his eyes to the sudden light. When they focused, he saw that he was in a small hospital room. His legs were sprawled out in front of him underneath a thin, light-blue blanket. There was a complicated machine next to him. Looking over his body, Roxas saw wires coming from him, leading to that machine.

_What the hell is going on? _

"Roxas!" A loud noise caught him off guard, and Roxas could only sit there when he felt someone hug him. The familiar smell of shampoo and soap hit him, and he immediately knew who it was.

Sora.

_Wow…he's talking to me. _

"Sora," Roxas spoke, his voice scratchy. It kind of hurt to speak. How long has he been out? "What's going on?"

"I'm so happy you're awake." Sora gushed into his ear. Roxas cringed, which Sora noticed. "Oops." The brunette smiled sheepishly. "I forgot I talk a little loud. You're in a hospital."

"Well duh." Roxas smiled weakly at his brother. "Are you still mad at me?"

Sora's eyes glistened with tears and he said shakily, "No way. Don't make me cry again. You have no idea how much I've cried over the past few days. Just ask Riku."

"The past few days?" _I've been out for a past few days? Holy shit. _

"I'm so sorry, Roxas." Sora said quickly. "You have no idea how bad I feel!"

"It's fine." Roxas said calmly. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to get me some yogurt." Sora said. "He'll flip when he hears you woke up."

"Woke up?"

"Yeah. You were in a coma."

_Okay, what the fuck! A coma?_

Sora noticed Roxas's shocked expression. "Yeah. Larxene stabbed you twice. It wouldn't have been this bad if she only stabbed you once. But don't worry—the doctor said it might only leave a slight scar."

Roxas glanced down at his abdomen, which felt stiff. He picked up his blankets to see heavy wrappings covering his entire chest. Well no wonder why he could barely move. Slowly, he began to panic. What the hell happened to him?

He remembered winning the tournament. Then seeing Axel. But then there was Larxene…and the knife…

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked quietly, remembering what he last saw: Axel smiling with blood in his mouth and a bloody hand.

Sora's eyes flashed with sadness. "He's…well…still…"

"Still what?"

_Beepbeepbeepbeep. _

His heart monitor had picked up tempo fast. Roxas could _feel_ his heart pounding in his chest like a freight train.

"He's in a coma, too." Sora said quietly. "But don't worry. He just…hasn't woke up yet."

"What do you mean?" Roxas demanded, his voice shrill. "Tell me, Sora!"

The door flew open and two nurses hurried into the room, one carrying paper and the other immediately going at the machine. The one with the paper set it down and began checking Roxas's head and eyes.

"Welcome back," The nurse said with a kind smile. "How do you feel?"

"Where is Axel?" Roxas demanded in determination. "Is he okay?"

"Your friend is fine." She reassured him. "Now you need to calm down—"

"—tell me what's wrong with him!" Roxas wanted to struggle like a two year-old, anything to get information out of them. "What happened to him?"

That image flashed in his mind. Axel…how did he get blood in his mouth?

Sora stood to the side, crying softly again. Roxas vaguely felt the nurses readjust things, the wires coming from him and the machine. All he could think about was where Axel was—and what had happened to him.

* * *

><p>An hour passed before Roxas finally calmed down, after drinking some pills that the nurses gave him. They gave him instructions on sleeping and staying calm, not to worry about anything. Right when they walked out, Sora exited. Just as Sora exited, Cloud ran—yes ran—into the room, his eyes wild and usually composed face crumbled in concern.<p>

"Son," Cloud said, "you're awake."

_Yeah. No shit. _

"Hey Dad." Roxas said, as if he wasn't in a hospital. Come to think of it, this brought so many memories of the last time he was in a hospital…

Roxas knew his dry humor would not be good in this situation. Cloud's frenzied eyes spoke none of it.

Roxas felt Cloud hold his hand, which was shocking because Cloud rarely showed emotion. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." Roxas suddenly felt _very_ tired. "I just feel tired."

"Get some sleep." Cloud told him firmly, setting his hand down gently. He backed up to sit on the chairs. "I'll be right here."

Sora walked in silently, licking at an ice cream cone, and sat next to Cloud. He smiled reassuringly at Roxas, looking slightly calmed down.

Roxas lay his head back and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Roxas was surprised to have many visitors come in. He had Kariri, Namine, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Marluxia, Riku, and also Xion.

At first, Sora didn't want her in. But Roxas cut in, and told Sora to let her in. Sora, glaring at her accusingly, stepped aside.

Roxas's throat felt dry. He felt so weak that he didn't bother putting up another tantrum about Axel.

Xion looked a mess. She wore a long-sleeved, dark sweater over dark jeans. Her face was void of makeup, which made her look even paler.

"Roxas," She said miserably, "I'm so sorry." Normally Xion was so high strung, so tough, that Roxas found it hard to believe she looked like this. Was he dreaming again? "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." Roxas told her, though a part of him disagreed.

"Yes it is." Xion said shakily. "I-I just have to tell you this. You're my friend, Roxas. I never knew we'd actually become real friends, you know?"

Roxas stayed silent, just watching her face like an open puzzle.

"Larxene told me to do it." She said softly. "I agreed to help her only because she threatened to harm someone else. That's the only reason—I swear. I didn't ever want to do it, but I had no other choice." _There is always a choice. You could've told the police or something. _"Larxene wanted you and Axel to break up. She wanted me to change you, to alienate you from your friends. She wanted Axel to be broken hearted so he'd come back to her instead." She looked like the guilt was truly eating at her. "I'm so sorry, Roxas. I've never been so sorry in my entire life."

"It's fine." Roxas said softly. _It surely wouldn't be fine if Axel wasn't okay. _

"I think you deserve to know what happened." Xion continued hesitantly. "Larxene shot Axel. She shot him."

_She…shot him? _

"With a gun." Xion concluded. "She shot him with a gun, even though she claimed she loved him. It turned out that she had killed two other guys—both exes of hers, because she was too obsessive over them. Larxene's fucked up, Roxas." She wiped at her eyes, looking like a frail little girl. "I'm so thankful she didn't kill Axel."

"So he's alive?" Roxas breathed, feeling happier.

"Yes." Xion answered. "But he's in a coma."

_I guess it's still okay..since he's still alive…_

"Larxene ran after she shot him." Xion said bitterly. "But I fought her. I knocked her out and then called the police. She's in jail right now, and going to court tomorrow morning. I want her in jail _forever_."

"Me, too."

"Once again, I'm sorry, Roxas." Xion said genuinely. "I hope we're still friends after this…I hope we're still teammates."

Roxas couldn't help but smile despite the pain. "Yes. Of course we are, Xion."

Her eyes brightened up and for once, Xion wasn't that dark girl that thrived to make people scared of her. She was a girl, a friend, who was _happy_. "Thank you." Smiling to herself, Xion left the room.

Roxas took a deep breath and decided to go to sleep again.

* * *

><p>AN: Ta da! I updated x3 I do believe I updated pretty fast this time, yes? I'm going to focus on finishing this story before I work on any of my other stories. I shall take it all one at a time.

Thank you all for the reviews yadda yadda. If you want, leave me some goodies. Or constructive criticism. Please refrain from flaming me, for they only make me laugh xD so it is pointless, though I haven't had anyone flame this story...so far. o.O I would also like to hit the 100 mark on the reviews :D and yay! Over 3,000 hits so far :3

Anyway, see you next time...when I update...

:)SmilinForYa(:


	13. Cousins?

"I win."

Roxas stifled a sigh as he watched his brother cross out the writing. He had been in the hospital only for two days and he was bored. Other than his bandaged chest, Roxas was perfectly fine. He didn't know why they made him stay.

"Sora," Roxas finally said when he noticed Sora scribbling in the lines, "this is beyond boring."

"No it's not." Sora didn't seem bored. "How can tic-tac-toe be boring?" He scoffed at the mere idea.

"It's very boring." Roxas said deadpan. He leaned back in the bed, rubbing his temples in aggravation. "I want out of here. There's literally nothing to do." _I'm losing my mind of boredom. _

Sora rolled his eyes, crumbled up the paper, and tossed it in the trash. It missed. Reluctantly, the brunette got off from the side of the bed and picked the paper up, throwing it away properly.

"Well then," Sora said, "what do _you_ want to do?"

Roxas didn't even have to think. "I want to see Axel."

"Roxas, the nurses said—"

"—said what, huh?" Roxas cut him off sharply. "He's "asleep"? I don't care. I just want to see him. It's not like I'm going to go crazy and try to wake him up." Roxas crossed his arms over his chest defensively. He really did want to see Axel.

Every single time he closed his eyes, he _saw_ Axel's smile of blood. He saw the true pain written devastatingly in Axel's eyes. He _felt_ it. He wanted to see Axel just to make sure he wasn't wiped from existence.

Was that so much to ask for? Apparently it was.

"I can help you with your math homework." Sora said brightly, changing the subject. Roxas glanced at the heavy textbook and decided he wasn't _that_ bored.

"How about English?"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, I can't really help you on that."

Roxas had somehow managed to forget that his brother was absolutely _terrible_ at literature. He constantly asked Roxas for help. Whenever Roxas read his essay, he wondered how Sora managed to pass his other English classes.

Sora was good at math; Roxas was good at English. That was that.

Roxas had missed a few days of school, so Sora brought him homework back.

"I'll just ask Namine to help me." Roxas said, though he knew that later he could figure it out. Namine was great at math and English. At the thought of the artist, Roxas unconsciously picked up the paper sitting on the desk next to him. Namine drew him a picture of his all-time favorite band, _Oblivion_. He looked over the articulate sketch, admiring Namine's talent. She didn't draw the people of the band; she drew their logo with a pen, coloring the inside as well.

"Roxas?" Sora looked nervous.

"Hm?" Roxas set down the picture, giving Sora his full attention.

"Uh…Dad told Aunt Aerith about…this…" Sora said slowly.

Roxas's eyes widened. "He didn't."

"He did."

_Oh shit. _

Roxas hung his head as Sora said the devastating news, "She's coming to visit."

Aunt Aerith wasn't the problem. She was an amazingly kind woman who always did donations and helped the homeless and orphanages. Her husband, Leonhart—Leon for short—was a serious man but had a gentle heart.

They had two children—which meant Roxas and Sora had two cousins.

Roxas's concern was one: Vanitas.

Vanitas was…different. Strangely, he reminded Roxas a lot of Xion. He wore a lot of black, always looked a bit angry and intimidating, and had piercing golden eyes that seemed to look through your very soul. His appearance matched his personality. He was guitarist into heavy metal music, and _loved_ drawing things that used to make Sora cry—as a kid. He was, overall, a nightmare waiting to happen. He has always been like this; it wasn't just a "phase". Even as kids, Vanitas preferred sitting in the shade rather than playing with Roxas and Sora in the water.

Roxas's other cousin, Yuffie, was the total opposite. She had dark, short hair and a bubbly personality. However, if you got her mad, you were in trouble. Yuffie was a black belt in karate and liked acting like a ninja. Roxas had no problem with Yuffie, since she was a lot of fun.

"Is she bringing…?" Roxas didn't have to finish the sentence when he saw Sora's eyes.

"Yes. She's bringing him." Sora's head hung.

"When?" _When should I move out? _

"Dad didn't want me to tell you until now, to keep you calm. He went to pick them up from the airport an hour ago."

"Dad didn't tell me?" Roxas snarled, furious. "Why not?"

"This is why!" Sora held up his hands in defense. "He didn't want you to flip shit. Sorry. I don't want Vanitas here either. He scares me."

"He scares me, too." Roxas admitted softly, his stomach churning. "Wait. Don't they have school?"

"Aerith home schools them, don't you remember?"

"Fuck." Roxas buried his head in his hand. "Who knows when they'll get here."

"We must prepare ourselves," Sora said solemnly, "for the inevitable."

As if on cue, the door opened and Aunt Aerith poured into the room. Like always, the entire atmosphere changed in the room. It was filled with warmth and hospitality.

She swept Roxas in a hug. Roxas instantly smelled lavender from her, and hugged his aunt back. He could _feel_ Vanitas's presence in the room.

"Oh Roxas," Aerith said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm better." Roxas said when she pulled away. His aunt was a beautiful woman. With deep, generous green eyes and dark brown hair that fell down her back, it was a mystery that she had such a wonderful personality to go with her looks.

"We came as soon as we heard." She told Roxas, glancing over his wrappings.

Roxas saw his uncle over her shoulder. Leon had a thick scar that went across his face, and he stood much taller than Cloud. Cloud was talking to Yuffie—who Roxas could only hear, not see. Vanitas was in the room, but somewhere behind Cloud and Yuffie.

"I can't believed this happened to you." Aerith continued, cupping Roxas's chin to look over his face. "That lady belongs in jail."

"There's no way she's not going." Leon added in a monotone voice.

"Roxas!" Yuffie noticed Roxas and pushed past Leon to hug Roxas. Roxas smiled to himself and hugged her back. "Whose ass am I kicking?"

Yuffie was a girl who always spoke big. However, she was also a girl who could back herself up.

She smiled broadly down at Roxas and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No shit." Vanitas's voice cut through everyone's, silencing the entire room.

Aerith gasped. "Vanitas! Don't say words like that."

Roxas saw him. He walked around his father with a deadly passive expression. Hands behind his back, Vanitas stood next to Yuffie and looked over Roxas as if nothing had happened.

"Hi." Roxas said lamely.

Vanitas only stared at him. Roxas had to look away from his cousin's gaze. It was way too intense.

"Yuffie," Sora bounded next to Yuffie, "Roxas and I played tic-tac-toe."

"I _love_ that game!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Roxas suppressed a sigh. Yuffie liked that meaningless game, too?

The door opened, revealing a nurse—one that Roxas recognized—who had wide eyes and looked excited, like she had just won the lottery or something. "Roxas!"

Everyone grew silent.

"Axel—he's awake."

Roxas's heart jumped clean in the air. He suddenly forgot about every single person in the room. His mind was on Axel.

The nurse smiled. "He wants to see you."

* * *

><p>Axel looked weak.<p>

His skin was paler than usual, and his eyes hard dark circles around them. His hair was messier than usual. He had bandages all over his chest, too, but had more wires in him than Roxas did. The nurse told Roxas that he would be allowed to leave today, but Roxas wanted to see Axel first.

Roxas walked past a man who was in the room, but was just leaving. He stopped in surprise. The man looked strangely like Axel. He had the same eyes, the same hair color…everything. He looked sad as well, and didn't look Roxas in the eye as he swept past him.

The door closed and it was just them.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, stepping towards him. Axel's eyes opened lazily and he looked over at Roxas. His lips slowly turned into a crooked grin.

"Hey there," Axel said faintly, "partner."

Roxas was on the verge of tears—tears of joy or tears of sadness, he couldn't figure out. He walked slowly towards Axel, absorbing the sight set before him.

"Don't look at me like that." Axel said. "I'm still me, ya know." He chuckled lightly under his breath.

"How do you feel?"

"Like an elephant's ass stepped on me."

Roxas blinked. Axel would say something like that.

"Sit here," Axel raised his arm—which was shaking a _lot_, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Roxas didn't hesitate to climb on, sitting on the edge next to Axel.

"The bastards," Axel said, his lips dry and cracked, "had to…take the bullet out of me." Roxas could _see_ the pain in his eyes. The drugs weren't taking away all the pain—just some. But even now, Axel was grinning. "Damn them."

"They were just helping." Roxas whispered, feeling broken.

"What's with you?" Axel asked, looking Roxas in the eye.

Roxas said nothing. He had nothing to say. Instead, he just shook his head, swallowing over and over to keep the tears down. He couldn't cry in front of Axel, of all people.

"Come stop you're crying," Axel sang under his breath, closing his eyes, "it will be alright…"

Roxas cracked a grin. Boldly, he held Axel's hand, which caused the redhead to open his eyes in surprise. His smile grew wider.

"Just take my hand," Axel sang, way out of tune, "hold it…tight…." His head rolled to the side and Roxas watched as Axel fell asleep right in front of him.

It was…the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

Axel's face was priceless when he slept. Peaceful. Like he had no worries in the world. Roxas stared for a few seconds before letting go of his hand. Axel needed his sleep.

He had just began walking out of the room before he ran into the redheaded man from earlier.

"Shit," The man said, dodging Roxas, "whoa there, little guy."

"Sorry," Roxas apologized quickly, glancing at the man. "Hey—do I know you? You look really familiar."

"You're Cloud's kid." The man said, turning to Roxas. He looked a mess, but tried to look a little "happy". "I'm Reno. Axel's Dad?"

Roxas blinked and stared at the man in awe. Reno came to see Axel? Whoa.

"It's…nice to meet you." Roxas said quietly, averting his eyes.

"Aw don't be shy," Reno said. Roxas then knew that Axel acted a _lot_ like Reno. "I know you're Axel's boyfriend. He told me all about you."

Roxas's cheeks flushed. "Well, uh, I wish we could've met on better circumstances."

"Me, too. But beggars can't be choosers." Reno shrugged. "Anyway, see ya around. I'm hungry as fuck."

Roxas held back a smile. Axel was a lot like him indeed.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know. Short chapter. Deal with it ;p Thanks for all the reviews people! I have over a hundred now! ~whoo~ And over 4,000 hits ~double whoo~

Soon, very soon my little grasshoppers, SoleixDeidara and I shall be writing a crossover fanfic between Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. He's a bad-ass writer when it comes to Naruto, so the story will be pretty awesome. Keep your eyes open for that. Also, I have a request from puruku and she wants a one-shot or story with Sora and Riku from THIS STORY, and how they got together. I'll be writing that up as well, though I'm still deciding whether I want it as a one shot or a story...I guess we shall see.

:)SmilinForYa(:


	14. Da Truf

"I think I'm going to be sad," Demyx sang, "I think it's today. The girl that's driving me mad, is going away. She's got a ticket to ride, she's got a ticket to ride. She's got a ticket to ride, and she don't care."

Roxas chuckled to himself. Only Demyx, a musician at heart, would sing with a guitar in the middle of a hospital. Zexion sat next to him, reading a thick book in his hands. However, Roxas was genuinely pleased to see Zexion's foot tapping to the beat. _So he does enjoy things…_

Roxas was making his way to Axel's room, only to find the redhead arguing with a nurse in the hallway, sitting on a wheelchair. Wearing his gown and with his hair tousled, Axel was arguing heatedly with the nurse, probably over something pointless.

"Bull to the shit!" Roxas heard Axel protest. "Are you telling me I can't eat Hot Cheetos?"

"Sir—you can't. You have a strict diet you must follow. Your stomach is damaged internally. For the time being, you should stick to the diet we have for you. When you're better, you are welcome to eat as much Hot Cheetos as you please."

"My stomach can burn up! Lady, I haven't had Hot Cheetos in almost a whole week." Axel rolled closer to her. "Just because I'm in this damned thing doesn't mean I'm helpless."

Roxas then decided to step in. "Axel, calm down."

Axel's furious face turned into a happy grin in no time at the sight of Roxas. "Roxy! Fancy seeing you here! Do you come here often?"

Roxas grinned. "I visit you every day. Of course I fancy being here." He nodded to the nurse, who shot an angry, fed-up look at Axel.

"He's a lot to handle," she told Roxas under her breath. "Like an old man. Good luck." She took off walking down the hallway.

"Only you would threaten a nurse," Roxas told Axel, rolling his eyes. Sometimes—he had to admit, Axel _was_ a lot to handle.

"Get your ass over here." Axel demanded, reaching his arms out. Roxas laughed at the sight of Axel in a wheelchair. Axel frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Roxas lied, shaking his head. "It's just…I don't know…"

Axel's face was serious. "How dare you laugh at a crippled and injured person. How _dare _you."

"I—"

Axel quickly moved the wheels, coming after Roxas. Roxas's cheeks turned red and he backed up, dodging his redheaded boyfriend.

"Axel," Roxas hissed, "what are you doing?"

Axel stopped suddenly and his face looked pained. Quietly, he choked out, "Roxas…"

Roxas felt a wave of slight panic. "Axel? What's wrong?"

"Come…come here…"

Roxas didn't hesitate to stand next to Axel. The redhead waved his hand, and Roxas bent over, his ear in front of Axel's lips.

"Tell me," Roxas assured him gently, "what do you need?"

Axel leaned closer. Roxas's heart started beating faster when he felt Axel's breath on his ear. Resisting a shiver, Roxas tried to stay serious. Axel needed him.

"I," Axel whispered, his hot breath fanning over Roxas's skin. Roxas felt his cheeks burning and he began to feel faint. What is Axel doing? Suddenly—Roxas felt something wet run across his ear. It took him a few seconds to realize that Axel _licked _his ear.

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when Axel suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pushed him onto his lap. Roxas shot a glare at Axel, wiping at his ear.

"Roxy," Axel cooed, seeming to cradle Roxas in his arms. "My little Roxy…so adorable…" He nuzzled Roxas in the neck, his eyes closed in content.

"For the hundredth time," Roxas said impatiently, "I'm not adorable. I'll…I'll mess you up."

"…you'll mess me up?" Axel repeated, opening his eyes to look at Roxas. "Oh. You think you're tough shit now because you won that tournament?"

Roxas smiled from the memory and felt pleased. He did beat the hell out of Seifer.

"Yes," Roxas replied proudly.

Axel's arm snaked around Roxas's waist, pulling him closer. Roxas's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and he was also very aware of how close he was to Axel. Glancing around the hallway, he was glad to see that they were alone.

"Stay with me," Axel whispered to Roxas, his lips grazing his neck. Roxas couldn't help it—he shivered from the mere touch, his nerves inside of him in a frenzy. Axel's arms around his waist were firm.

"Of course," Roxas breathed, feeling intoxicated. Why did he feel so drugged up all of a sudden? Axel hasn't even done anything! All he did was lick his ear!

"Mmmm," Axel made a purring noise in Roxas's ear, his hands slipping under Roxas's shirt. Blushing madly, Roxas squirmed and pushed his shirt down. _Not my stomach…_

"Roxas," Axel chastised.

"What?"

"Move your hand."

"…No."

"Why not?" Axel sounded too innocent for Roxas's taste.

"Must I remind you where we are?" Roxas whispered. To his horror, his pants were gradually getting tighter. _Oh hell no! Axel can't…know…I need to get off…._

"We are in the Milky Way galaxy on planet earth on the North American continent in the United States and in Destiny Islands." Axel said without a pause of hesitation. Roxas rolled his eyes from Axel's sarcasm.

"No, idiot," Roxas snapped, "we're in a hospital."

"Is there something that you're hiding from me?" Axel said teasingly, his hands returning to Roxas's shirt.

_No! _

Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist and tried prying it off of him. However, Axel fought back with as much determination as Roxas. The sight of the two fighting on a wheelchair would be considered humorous if it wasn't in a hospital, in the middle of a hallway.

"Quit it," Axel snapped, "stop, Roxy! Damn it!"

"No! You stop!"

"Why should I stop?"

"Because we're in a hospital!"

"I'm not doing anything illegal like smuggling drugs. I just want to feel your stomach, got it memorized?"

"Why can't you just feel my arm? Why does it have to be my stomach?"

Axel's teeth gently clamped on Roxas's ear and he murmured huskily, "Because your stomach skin is soft. Like your ear."

Roxas swallowed heavily. "So?"

"I'll make you a deal." Axel was suddenly very business-like. His eyes glinted mischievously.

Roxas hesitated. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you how I got these," The redhead pointed to the marks, the upside-down tear shaped marks under his eyes, "if you let me touch your stomach."

Roxas thought for a moment. He always did wonder what those markings were. Tattoos? Burn marks?

"Deal." Roxas decided softly.

"Look at me." Axel's voice was soft yet commanding.

Roxas turned around in Axel's lap, situating his legs so he was straddling him.

Axel grinned. "Let's go back to my room. That bitch nurse won't bother us there." He began using his arms to move the wheels, rolling them back into his room. Axel closed the door behind them and moved Roxas closer, his arms around the blonde's waist.

"So what are those?" Roxas asked, wanting to touch them. Up close, they looked dark. Black almost. So precisely marked on his face…

"Believe it or not," Axel said earnestly, "back in the day, I went through a strange time."

"Why?"

"Well, when I was in elementary school I had this one bully who would call me fat and obese. I guess I was chubby back then—I won't lie about that. So I stopped eating."

Roxas's mouth fell open. "You…stopped eating?"

Axel nodded. "I was a young kid. I wouldn't eat. I refused to eat. I lost all my baby fat in a few months, and only ate when Reno _made_ me. And then one time, it got really bad. I had to go to the hospital." Roxas's eyes softened. Axel looked like he was finally opening himself up to Roxas. "By middle school, I was fucked up. I was beyond skinny, and that's when I was introduced to drugs and stuff. I didn't care about myself, but the weird thing is…" He hesitated.

"What is it?" Roxas prompted gently.

"I loved pain." Axel murmured.

"You…loved pain."

"Yes. Halfway through middle school, I was honestly fascinated with cuts and scars. So one day, I gave myself these." He pointed to his marks.

Roxas's mouth was agape. "You did that to _yourself_?"

"Well I wanted to cut myself." Axel sais casually, as if talking about the weather. "But I thought that was overdone. You know, everyone was doing it." He scoffed. "So I took those things you use to make stamps, and made it hot with fire. It was as hot as, I don't know, farmers use to brand their cows or something. I burnt myself with those." Absentmindedly, Axel ran his fingers over the marks. "When high school started, I had already dated a few girls and talked to a few guys. But that's when I met Larxene, who was a year older than me. After we finally broke up, I decided I wasn't happy. I figured that since we only live once, we deserve to be happy, right? So I started eating more and started doing fewer drugs. And then when I moved here, I obviously stopped doing drugs altogether."

"How'd you do that?" Roxas had never done drugs before, but he thought it wasn't easy to just quit doing them.

Axel's eyes met Roxas's and he said, "I met you, that's what happened. My mind was elsewhere, because I thought a _lot_ about you. I wanted to be someone you deserved because frankly Blondie, I fucking love you. A lot. Commit that one to memory. You were my inspiration."

Roxas was speechless. He managed to say, "Wow. I had no idea about any of that."

Axel smiled softly. "Not everyone is proud of their past, you know. I'm ashamed of mine."

Roxas reached out to cup Axel's lean cheeks, "I…I love you too Axel. You have been a huge impact on my life. And really, you are an amazing person." He reached down to lightly kiss the marks underneath Axel's eyes, lingering on each one.

Axel smiled and for once, Roxas saw _true_ happiness written all over his face. "Oh boy…what the hell would I do without you?"

Roxas was now nuzzling the redhead's neck. He had forgotten his whole situation in his pants, but at this point, Axel had noticed. It was hard not to notice, since Roxas was only sitting on his lap and all.

"And you," Axel said slyly, "are _very_ happy to see me. Hm?"

Roxas thought for a moment. When it finally hit him, he flung himself off of Axel, face beat red and stood there feeling awkward. "Er—what?"

Axel was grinning now. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Did I stutter?"

Roxas tried to think of an excuse. "Um, I'm going to get us something to eat."

"Hey, hey, hey," Axel, shockingly, was out of his seat and had seized Roxas's arms, "you're not going _anywhere_, Roxy."

Roxas was taken aback. How was Axel walking? He was just in a wheelchair! "How are you _walking_?"

"I can't walk." Axel stated matter-of-factly. "I was only in that damned wheelchair because I wanted to see what it was like to be in one. I don't need that shit." He pushed Roxas closer to him, pressing their forms together, and was inches from kissing him. "I dare you to try to leave."

Roxas's heart was racing. Dazedly, he whispered, "What if I don't want to leave?" _Are you stupid! You have something going on in your pants! Axel already knows. Isn't that a little embarrassing to you? _

"Then don't leave. Besides, you have no choice." With a cat-like grin, Axel enveloped Roxas in a kiss. Roxas melted in his grasp and tried keeping up with Axel, whose hands were already in his shirt, softly rubbing Roxas's skin. Roxas felt like he was being drowned by Axel's mere presence. He clung to Axel's shoulders, feeling like he was being devoured by some kind of beast known as Axel.

The entire world was so obscure. All Roxas knew at this moment was Axel, and that was all that mattered.

Roxas's entire world was shattered when he felt Axel's _happiness_ as well. His entire body went numb and his mind was fuzzy. He felt like he wasn't even in his own body…this was moving so fast…

"Er, Axel?" Someone opened the door.

Roxas felt Axel pull away. Reno stood at the door, holding a cup of something. He had dark sunglasses on his forehead and some kind of suit.

Reno, however, was grinning.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt?"

Roxas felt the irony. Isn't that Axel's dad? Shouldn't he be mad at Axel?

"Reno," Axel's voice was hoarse, full of frustration, "damn it. You always choose the worst times."

"Roxas, some kid with a mullet is asking for you." Reno added, ignoring Axel's statement.

Roxas pulled away from Axel, stumbling on his flimsy legs. "That must be Demyx."

Roxas brushed past Reno, who was grinning at Axel knowingly. He felt so entirely embarrassed, so mortified.

_Oh my god. Reno saw…Reno…Damn. _

He'll never be able to look in the eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Roxas! You missed it—me and Sora were playing that game with Slender man!" Yuffie immediately exclaimed day when Roxas got home from the hospital. Sora was lying on the ground, playing some kind of XBOX game upside down.<p>

Vanitus sat on the couch, staring at the screen with no expression at all.

"That game is terrifying," Roxas said. He couldn't lie. To him, and everyone else he knew, that game was in fact scary.

"Sora," Roxas said, seeing Sora playing a game with an intense expression. The character had a strange-looking gun and was shooting some kind of gorilla ice thing. "What in the world are you playing?"

"Borderlands 2." Sora stated briefly, sitting up suddenly. "HOLY SHIT! RUN MOTHER FUCKAAA!" He began kicking his legs wildly, and the screen showed the person running away from the monster. Just as Sora thought he was safe and sound, he got hit.

"What is that?" Roxas asked Yuffie.

"Sora said Riku was really into it. So, Sora bought the second one that came out two days ago. And now Sora is obsessed with it." Yuffie replied. They both looked at Sora, whose hair was totally unbrushed and wild, and was wearing an oversized t-shirt over pajama pants with cookies on them.

"It's actually really cool." Yuffie told Roxas. "I played it with him earlier, though I wouldn't recommend it. I had a lot of pressure on me, since Sora gets way into it. Anyway, you choose out of these four characters. I chose Zero, an assassin, and he's really bad ass." She winked. "He is also smoking hot. Sora chose the girl, the siren. She's really good too but honestly," she whispered, "he doesn't know how to play the game yet. All he does it run out at the monsters and starts screaming and runs back. Riku's supposed to come over soon and teach him how to level up and…stuff."

Roxas wondered if he could try the game out. But when he saw the look of pure desperation on Sora's face, he knew Sora would not let him play. He had no idea how to play and Sora didn't look like he had any patience at the moment.

Roxas changed his attention when his phone vibrated. It was Axel.

**_Roxy! :D _**

**Hey**

**_How's it going, my Roxy Soxy?_**

**…Roxy Soxy? Okay you need to give up on rhyming. Leave that to the rappers or poets ;p **

**_D: I am awesome at rhyming. _**

**Sure you are. **

**_Eh, everyone's a critic. So what's up? _**

**Well my two cousins are over and Sora is playing the XBOX. **

**_You have cousins? _**

**Yes. **

**_I want to meet them ^.^ They'll love me. _**

**Yeah. They will :3 **

Roxas chuckled to himself. He wondered what Vanitus would think if he ever met Axel. He might just keep Axel away from him. Axel could meet Yuffie…but Van is too…scary.

**_You think so? :D _**

**Well duh ;p **

**_Okay so I have decided that I love your stomach. _**

**-_- why my stomach? **

**_Because it's ADORABLE! Got it memorized? _**

**My stomach is not adorable! **

**_Yes it is :3 _**

**D: I am trying to get abs. Don't tell me that my stomach is adorable. Got THAT memorized? **

**_Ah you used my catch phrase ;D nice one. _**

**Why are you so stubborn? **

**_Why are you so cute? _**

**Damn it Axel! **

**_:D _**

**-.- bastard. **

**_I wanna go somewhere. _**

**You can't. **

**_I know D: stupid nurses. Dumb hospital. They won't even let me eat hot cheetos. _**

**Axel. Your stomach is messed up INTERNALLY. They're trying to help you. Let them. **

**_They'd be really helping me out by letting me eat what I want to eat._**

**Stop being stubborn! **

**_I'm not being stubborn! _**

**Okay fine. You're being hot-headed. **

**_…Is it because I'm a redhead :D _**

**xD yes. That's why.**

Roxas's attention was brought back to realty when he saw movement come from Vanitus. The dark-haired male silently left the room, going into the guest room. Roxas heard his guitar being played within the "dungeon".

"YOU BASTARD!" Sora shouted at the TV. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND! TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" He began yelling profanities so loud that Roxas didn't hear the door bell ring until it was ringing over and over. Yuffie sat on the couch and Roxas opened the door. He was surprised to see Xion standing there.

"Sup." Xion greeted Roxas.

"Hey." Roxas opened the door wider. "Come in."

"Can do." Xion stepped inside and instantly beamed. "Dude! I fucking love that game! How'd you guys get it?"

"He bought it from a store." Yuffie grumbled. When she first met Xion, Yuffie didn't like her. She claimed that Xion was too "blunt".

"What part are you at?" Xion asked, standing behind Sora.

"Can't talk," Sora managed to say, clicking wildly at the controller, "trying…to…concentrate…"

"This is bad ass!" Xion said excitedly. "Which character did you choose?"

"Siren." A one-word answer.

"I personally wanted to choose either the assassin or the commando."

Sora didn't reply. He was being killed by a large bird that looked like a dinosaur, to Roxas.

**_Text me back, damn it! _**

**Calm down! Geez. **

**_Let's go somewhere this weekend. _**

**Okay. That is, if you get out of the hospital. **

Xion was rambling on about the game while Yuffie rolled her eyes, suddenly displeased about the whole thing. However, suddenly, Xion went completely silent, eyes wide.

Looking amazed, Xion glanced around the door. Slowly, she asked, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuffie stared at her with distaste.

"Guitar…someone is playing guitar…" Xion said quietly, looking towards the source.

"That's Van." Roxas said. Come to think of it, Xion had never met him before. She had only met Yuffie because they ran into her in Wal Mart.

Like she had strings, Xion walked from the room and where Van's room was. Roxas's face paled. Did she not know who Van was? How _scary_ he was? She was approaching her doom! He opened his mouth to stop her but was too late. She already had opened his door and disappeared inside.

_It was nice knowing you, Xion… _

* * *

><p><em><em>A/N: Okay guys. Bad news. My laptop has died. It won't turn on, even though it says it is -_- frustrating it is. Anyway, so this means I won't be able to update nearly as much. Sorry! I'm gonna try my best to update every chance I get though ^.^

Oh an thank you all for the awesome reviews. :D

:)SmilinForYa(:


	15. Sick

_Roxas felt like he had died and went to heaven. _

_Axel's arms were around him, holding him, cradling him to his chest as if he was a fragile doll. Roxas savored this feeling, giving in to Axel's embrace. The world around the two had suddenly gone to mush—and Roxas felt as though this was not real. How could something so amazing be real? Reality, after all, could be ugly at times. _

_Even so, whether this was real or not, Roxas clung to Axel as if his life depended on it. He had never felt this way about someone, especially so strongly. Yes he had a crush on Namine, he would imagine writing her a note about it or giving her a present. But once he met Axel, everything changed. _

_The blonde could not see anything else in the world. All he saw was Axel, and that was all he wanted. That video game he used to long for seemed so insignificant now. _

_Axel's hands rose to wrap around Roxas's neck, and Roxas leaned into the touch. He had his eyes closed, reveling in the moment. He couldn't remember how this happened or why, all he knew was that he wanted it to last forever. _

_It was perfect. _

_Roxas opened his eyes and looked into Axel's. He felt his entire body melt as he saw the love and warmth in the mischievous green, cat-like eyes of his boyfriend's. These were the mirrors to Axel's soul, and Roxas saw that Axel had a kind-hearted spirit. Despite Axel's rough, intimidating exterior, he was a soft guy at heart. _

_Axel's hands closed around Roxas's neck. Roxas closed his eyes again, giving his entire being to the other male. _

_'I'm yours' Roxas thought, feeling light-headed. _

_When he opened his eyes, he was startled to see a hungry, crazy look in Axel's eyes. He was taken aback. Just a moment ago, Axel's eyes spoke love. Now they spoke…_

_His hands tightened around Roxas's neck. _

_Axel slowly smirked. This one wasn't light-hearted; it was wicked. Roxas's heart began racing as Axel's hands tightened around his neck again. The pressure was building…_

_'What is he doing?' _

_"Do you like that?" Axel whispered, his voice sounding detached. They held no meaning, no life. Heartless. _

_"Axel?" Roxas said, his voice caught in his throat. Axel's long fingers were now squeezing on his tender neck, causing some of his air to block. _

_'Don't panic' Roxas tried to reassure himself. 'He's probably just messing around.' _

_"I said," Axel was louder, more forceful, "do you like that?" _

_His eyes bored into Roxas's in such an intimidating way. Roxas suddenly wanted to get very far from him. He shifted his feet, reached up and tried to pry Axel's hands from his neck. However, Axel only squeezed harder. Roxas felt more light-headed than before. It was getting harder to breath by the second… _

_"Do you like that?" Axel half shouted, his voice echoing around the vast space around them. His eyes were blazing with fire, burning into Roxas's. It was then Roxas saw the flickering flames around them, alive and raging. _

_"N-no," Roxas choked out, his voice cut off. He flailed his arms around; trying to grab at something—anything—that could be of use to him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. When he tried to inhale, no air entered. _

_Axel was choking him. _

_Roxas made gurgled noises, his throat burning along with his lungs. His entire body was losing energy by the passing second. He tried twisting his body but Axel's hands were too strong. And that smirk was too terrifying… _

_"Roxas?" _

"Roxas?"

Roxas woke up, his entire body trembling. His blanket was damp from his own sweat, and Roxas felt that his hair was matted to his face, drenched in his own sweat. He was panting heavily as if he had just ran a mile.

"Are you all right?" It was Axel. Roxas suddenly felt Axel sit next to him, and felt a cold hand on his forehead. "Holy shit. You're hot. Do you have a fever?"

Roxas, hesitantly, glanced at Axel. His nightmare still burned in his mind. But this was not the same Axel. This was his best friend _and_ his boyfriend. Without thinking, Roxas practically dove at him and hugged him, despite his rugged appearance.

"Damn," Axel said, still with a hint of worry, "I outta surprise you more often."

"I had a bad dream," Roxas admitted softly.

Axel held Roxas. "About what?"

Roxas hesitated. "I don't remember."

Axel pulled away to press his knuckle against Roxas's forehead. His eyebrows scrunched in concern. "You're running a fever, Rox."

"I am?" Roxas smiled faintly. "What're you doing here?"

"It's Saturday," Axel said matter-of-factly. "I wanted to surprise you. It's noon. I tried calling you _five times_ but you wouldn't answer. So, I came over. You were asleep. Just as an FYI, you're fucking adorable when you sleep." Axel reached over to pinch Roxas's cheek and the blonde shoved his hand away, his cheeks growing pink. "Anyway, so you were asleep. I was going to leave you alone and watch TV, but your dad was, um, out there. So I stuck around in here. And then you were tossing and turning. I noticed you started to sweat, like really bad. And when you were _really_ moving, I woke you up."

Roxas suddenly felt very cold. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself around it. "Is it cold in here?"

He noticed Axel wearing a red sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. "No. It's hot." Roxas also noticed Axel wearing a black beanie. Roxas had never seen Axel wear a hat. Strangely, this looked good on him. His hair looked longer and some bangs hung over his eyes.

"I was actually going to see if you'd play Basketball with me," Axel said.

"Really? You don't play Basketball."

Axel grinned. "I'm a tall guy. I used to play Basketball all the time."

"Really."

"Why do you sound so doubtful?"

"Because you don't seem like the kind of guy that would even do athletics."

Axel's eyes glinted. "Roxy, believe it or not, I used to play Basketball. As a kid. I was really into it. But as I got older, I…" His eyes looked away. "You know. I got into…other things."

"You don't have to talk about it." Roxas said quietly, cuddling into his warm blankets. So warm…

"I know." Axel's weight shifted on the bed. Roxas felt Axel lay on top of him, the redhead's face resting on his shoulder right next to his. Axel's arms wrapped around his smaller form, embracing him from behind. "Roxy? Are you feeling sick?"

Roxas felt his head throbbing. His body felt hot inside but on the outside it felt cold. "I think I am."

"I think you are too."

It had been a week since Axel got released from the hospital. Roxas's Aunt Aerith and uncle were still staying with them, along with Yuffie and Vanitas.

Strangely, Xion survived being in Vanitas's room. Hell, she even visited more…often. Each time she came she went into Vanitas's dungeon. It was so bizarre.

"Roxas!" The door swung open and Sora walked in without a shirt. He was wearing swimming trunks. "Roxas…er? What?" He stopped when he saw Axel lying on top of his twin. "Are you trying to crush him?"

Axel sighed and rolled off of Roxas. "You really think I'm that heavy?" Roxas knew he was joking. But now that he knew about Axel's rough past involving his weight, Roxas had to say something.

"You're not heavy." Roxas sat up a bit. "What's wrong Sora?"

"Riku made me mad."

"How?" Roxas looked shocked. Even Axel sprung up, eyes wide. Riku and Sora _never_ fought. Hell, Roxas never even heard them argue before. Well, nothing serious of course.

Sora looked genuinely peeved. With the trademark pout and angry glare, Sora mumbled, "Every time we do something, he makes it into a competition. He calls me weak. He puts me down! I'm sick of it."

Roxas noticed Riku has done this competition thing for as long as he could remember, especially when Sora and Riku were kids. Once they started dating, Riku cooled off a bit. But apparently Sora doesn't like it. Riku was an athlete. He was competitive and determined to take any obstacle in his path.

But Roxas understood Sora's frustration. He'd be mad if Axel did that. Thankfully, Axel doesn't. He's much too lazy…

"And he kept taking my stuff on Borderlands!" Sora raved on, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. He began pacing in the room. "He always tells me that he beat me. I try to defend myself and it becomes an argument. But Riku never gets mad. He only smiles and laughs, as if it's funny. But I get mad! Can he not see that? I don't know why he has to make every single thing into a competition, but honestly, it's getting…it's getting _stupid_!"

"Sora, calm down." Roxas sat up fully on the bed, keeping the blanket around him. "Maybe you should just talk to him."

"I can't." Sora stopped pacing and looked suddenly sad.

"Why not?" Axel asked bluntly, twirling a lock of Roxas's hair with his fingers.

"Because what if he gets mad at me?" Sora asked quietly. "What if he…"

"Riku could never get mad at you." Roxas said immediately. "He loves you."

"Well he doesn't act like he does." Sora's eyes narrowed and he stormed from the room, leaving Roxas and Axel in a confused daze.

"Did…did that just happen?" Roxas asked, still staring at the spot where Sora once stood.

"Yeah." Axel sounded shocked. "It did."

Roxas hesitated before saying weakly, "Maybe he's on his man rag."

Axel busted out laughing, drawing Roxas into him. Roxas, on the other hand, tried pulling away.

"Don't hug me," Roxas told him, "I'm sick. I'm probably contagious."

Axel, with a wolfish grin, stated, "Bring it on. I have one hell of an immune system."

Roxas shook his head but Axel nearly drug him through his beloved blankets into his lap. Roxas finally gave in and allowed Axel to hold him, burying his head in Axel's chest. He inhaled and smelled a hint of sharp, masculine cologne. _Axel. He smells like Axel. I don't care what the cologne is called. It's him. _

And Axel was oh-so warm. Like a blanket.

"Axel?" His voice was muffled, but Axel could still hear him.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Roxas didn't see the giant grin on Axel's face. He didn't notice how Axel's heart immediately skip a beat, and he didn't even see the light blush spread on Axel's pale cheeks.

Axel snuggled him closer. "Yeah. I know you do."

* * *

><p><strong><em>How do ya feel, Roxy? <em>**

**Better :D My fever went down. **

**_That's great. _**

Roxas sat in the darkness of his room, met with silence and a conversation with Axel over text messaging. He knew Sora went to Riku's an hour ago. Was he talking to him?

_"Sora, whoever wins gets to share a paupu fruit with Kairi." _

_"What?" _

Roxas smiled to himself. Sora and the silver-haired male had been competitive for almost ever. They used to always compete over Kairi.

_"Whoever wins gets to share a paupu fruit with her." _

_"I-I never agreed to this!" _

Roxas realized he never knew much about Riku and Sora. About how they even got together. He just remembered Sora coming into his room one day and telling him that he was gay. Roxas talked him into telling Cloud. When he did, Cloud was disappointed, but not as mad as Sora thought.

The door opened and Aunt Aerith poked her head through the door. "Roxas? How do you feel?"

"I feel much better." Roxas told her.

"Well we're going out to town. Yuffie wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

Roxas didn't really feel like going out. "Nah. I'll stay here."

She smiled softly. "Okay. Just call us if you need anything."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Roxas alone in the dark again. He picked up his phone to see another text message from Axel.

**_So you met my dad? _**

**Yeah. You're a lot like him. **

**_:D I know. _**

Axel rarely talked about his dad. Roxas knew he's been staying at Kairi's house ever since Axel was in the hospital. Roxas never talked to him much, only when he had to. He wouldn't mind really having a conversation with him.

**He's awesome. I'd like to, you know, really meet him. **

Roxas sat up a bit when he heard a noise, from the living room. It was a footstep. Roxas strained his ears to listen. Was it…a burglar?

He looked around his room for a weapon. Would a sock work?

He finally decided that his fists would have to work. Roxas, in his pajamas, stood from his bed and approached the door. The house was silent again.

And then suddenly, something hit the wall. Roxas heard a gasp—it sounded like a girl.

Without thinking, he threw open his door, shouted, "Get out of my house!" and ran into the living room. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been super busy D: Also my laptop crashed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can get it up.


	16. Ditched

Van had a girl, who Roxas couldn't quite see at first, pressed against the wall. His hands were around her waist and Roxas could tell they were "showing their affection for one another".

When they heard him scream, Van pulled away from her, setting a heavy glare at Roxas. But when he noticed it was only his cousin, Roxas saw him relax.

However, Roxas was stumped to find that it was _Xion_ he had pressed against the wall.

What the hell?

Roxas's hands dropped to his sides limply and he just stared at them. His mouth was agape in shock, mixed with bewilderment.

"Hey Roxas," Xion said casually, leaning into the wall. Her hands were lingering over Van's back pockets.

_Holy shit_, Roxas thought. _They were…they've been…oh my god…_

He could've fainted.

"What're you doing here?" Van asked bluntly, his eyes boring into Roxas's.

"I stayed behind." Roxas stammered. "Er—what…what's going on here?"

"Well, Roxas," Xion said sweetly, smiling flirtatiously up at Van, "I have kind of taken a liking to your cousin."

Van was all smiles now, and replied, "I've taken a liking to your friend."

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. How Van was interacting with Xion was beyond normal. Normally he was all emotionless and had only disturbing stares. Yet here he was, sweet talking Xion—the toughest girl Roxas knew.

What was the world coming to? The sky might as well be yellow for all he knew, because never in his wildest dreams had Roxas expected Xion and Van developing a _thing_.

Well, he never thought Van could like anyone. Literally.

"What?" Roxas choked out, watching as Van slowly leaned in for a lingering kiss. He shook his head and spoke up, "Okay. Since when did this…happen?"

The front door swung open and Sora walked in with the biggest smile on his face. However, when he saw Van and Xion kissing, he took one look, swung his hands in the air, and walked back out, mumbling, "Things just don't make sense anymore."

Roxas continued to stand there, trying to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

"Well I'm going to head home," Xion said softly, kissing Van once more. She hugged him, punched Roxas on the shoulder (which hurt like hell) and walked out like nothing had happened.

Roxas's mouth was still hanging open. Van still had a faraway smile on his face, staring at the door.

Roxas watched as Van finally walked back to his room, disappearing behind the door. Sora walked back in through the front door, looking somewhat scared, and asked Roxas, "Rox? What the hell was that?"

Roxas stated, "Van likes Xion. Xion likes Van."

"What? But that's impossible." Sora walked in, glancing around. "Is he gone?" Roxas nodded. "But Van hates _everyone_. He can't like anyone! It's like saying you like Kairi or something. It just can't happen—the universe will explode!"

"Calm down, Sora." Roxas said way too calmly. "We just…we have to think about this. Xion's been coming over almost every day. Each time she comes over, she goes right to Van's room. We should've known this from the start. We're idiots."

"No we aren't." Sora said weakly.

"Oh by the way, what happened with Riku?"

"Oh I confronted him about being all competitive. He apologized and said I looked cute when I got mad." Sora said, that smile reappearing.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Compliment whore."

"Hey!" Sora quickly recovered. "I still don't understand. Xion's so…Van's so…they both hate the world…"

Roxas remembered that one time Xion finally told him why she was the way she was. Van was, obviously, different than many guys. Roxas knew Van was tough as hell, and he rarely showed his feelings to _anyone_. Xion was a lot like him. She was the toughest girl he knew of, and her feelings were expressed differently than Namine, for instance.

They had a lot in common. That's the only thing Roxas could put together.

But he's never spoken to Van about stuff like that. Yes he'd have small conversation—but that meant nothing. It was then that Roxas realized he knew almost nothing about his own cousin. Wow.

_Maybe_, He thought to himself as Sora continued talking about things that don't make sense. _Maybe I should try to get to know him. _

* * *

><p>"That's Snuggles."<p>

Roxas almost had a heart attack when he walked into Van's room. Van was holding a black cat with yellow eyes who hissed at him right when he walked in.

"Snuggles?" Roxas choked out, backing against the door. "When'd you get it?"

"Her," Van corrected sharply, setting the feline on the bed. The cat immediately dove to the ground and disappeared under the bed. "I found her near a dumpster. Picked her up. You got a problem with that?" His golden eyes pierced into Roxas's challengingly.

"Er, no problem at all." Roxas said, turning to look to the left to find what looked like an aquarium. He had fish? There was no water though. Roxas hesitantly stepped closer and to his horror, saw a _tarantula_ watching him.

"Holy shit!" Roxas jumped away, nearly knocking down a red guitar. Van was glaring at him now, obviously pissed off.

"What do you want? Leave Rosie alone." Van demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Rosie?! THAT IS A HORRIBLE NAME FOR A TARANTULA! _

Roxas had wanted to talk to Van. To get to know him. He just didn't know a tarantula or an evil cat was in here.

"I wanted to talk to you." Roxas said, trying to remain a friendly composure even though he swore his heart was going to explode.

"About what? You scared Snuggles."

_Who the hell names a cat Snuggles? _

"Did you name her that?" Roxas asked casually, praying Van didn't. If he did, Roxas would lose all respect for him.

"No. She had a collar that had Snuggles on it." Van snapped. "Now what the fuck do you want?"

"I, uh, wanted to see if you…" Roxas trailed off, suddenly feeling pathetic. "If you…wanted to…_hang out_."

"Hang out?" Van repeated bluntly. Roxas was shocked to see a cat-like smile cross his cousin's features. "Sure. I'll hang out."

"Really?" Roxas swore he heard wrong.

"Tonight I'm going to a concert. You can come with me."

A concert? Roxas knew the kind of concerts Van went to weren't exactly "safe". But it was better than nothing, right? Who knows. Maybe Roxas actually made some progress here.

"Yeah. I'll go." Roxas said, beaming. "What time?"

Van shrugged and lay on his back. Roxas saw that he was wearing huge, gothic boots that had hundreds of laces. "I'll let you know."

"Cool." Roxas took this as his cue to leave. However, just as he opened the door, Van said his name. Roxas looked over his shoulder to find Van sitting up, looking him up and down.

"Don't wear those clothes." Van said finally. "Wear something less…matching."

Roxas refrained rolling his eyes and just walked out.

* * *

><p>"Why would you go with him to a concert?" Yuffie exclaimed, throwing the rest of the trash away. Sora ran to get some paper, for some unknown reason.<p>

Van was in his room. The adults all left somewhere, only telling Roxas that they would be back tonight.

"Do you know what kind of concerts he goes to?" Yuffie repeated with wide eyes. She had just got back from an evening jog; her hair was tied back and she wore loose clothing.

"The kind that plays music?" Roxas guessed weakly.

"It's not music." Yuffie said quickly. "It's screaming. Shrieking. It's _noise_ but it's not music."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion." Roxas mumbled.

"Rox—quick," Sora threw the paper in front of Roxas and threw a pen down. "Write your will."

"What the hell?" Roxas glared at his twin. "Write my will?"

"Oh, you know. In case you don't return."

Roxas sighed. "Guys, I'm just going to a concert. Nothing dangerous."

"It's very dangerous." Yuffie disagreed. "Once time Van came home with a broken jaw."

Roxas's face paled. "How'd he get a broken jaw?"

"He said some guy pissed him off so they got in a fight."

Roxas pictured Van attacking some guy and having a fight. He shivered. Who in their right mind would mess with Van?

"Roxy, maybe you shouldn't go." Axel reappeared from the bathroom, after taking a shower. Roxas did a double take. His hair was wet, a darker red, and slicked back from the dampness. He looked…different. But oh-so good. Roxas forced himself not to stare.

"I want to get to know Van." Roxas insisted, glancing down at his clothes. He wore a white shirt with black jeans, and checkered wrist bands on his arms. He tried not to match so much, like Van said. But it wasn't easy. Yuffie was now insisting on doing his hair. Apparently she wanted it spikier. Roxas thought his hair was spiky enough.

"Now Roxas, since you insist on going so much," Yuffie smiled evilly and held up what looked like a pencil. "Let me do your eyeliner."

Roxas blinked. "What?" Axel busted out laughing.

"Let me do your eyeliner."

By now, Sora was slowly sneaking off to the safety to his room.

"I'm not wearing eyeliner." Roxas said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh yes you are." Yuffie walked closer.

"Why would I wear eyeliner?"

Axel leaned against the wall, clutching onto his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Because it would bring out your eyes. And you'd look sexy as hell."

Roxas's mouth fell open. "Hey! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a girl! What the hell, Yuffie?"

"You're our gay emo of the family." Yuffie said sweetly, lightly stroking Roxas's hair. "Look, if you don't like it you can wash it off."

Roxas said bluntly, "You won't let me wash it off. I'm not stupid." He then realized what she said. "And I'm not emo!"

"Hush! Look up." Yuffie leaned closer, aiming the pencil.

Roxas tried to get off of the chair, protesting, but Yuffie slammed him back down. Roxas blinked. She was stronger than she seemed.

Sometimes, arguments with Yuffie were futile.

"Axel," Roxas protested as Yuffie pushed down on the skin beneath his eye, "say something!"

"Hey, I think you'll look sexy." Axel said casually, finished laughing.

Roxas glared at him as Yuffie began "stabbing" his eye. He tried his best not to blink, but he felt his eyes beginning to water. Damn it.

"Me and Axel will hang out until you guys get back," Yuffie said softly, concentrating on her work. "And I'll give you mercy. I'll only put bottom eyeliner. Happy."

Roxas stated emotionlessly, "I'm never happy."

"Bull shit." Roxas felt Axel wrap his arms around his neck from behind, and felt him kiss his head.

"Axel!" Yuffie snapped. "Don't make him move!"

Axel drew away, hands in the air. "Fine, fine. I'm going to raid your pantry." He walked from the room, wandering into the kitchen.

"So much for dignity," Roxas muttered when Yuffie was done. The girl was smiling excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Axel—come here! Quick!"

Axel ran into the room. When he saw Roxas he dropped the bag of chips and just stared. Roxas felt his cheeks burn and he glared at the two.

"What? What'd you do Yuffie?" Roxas demanded sharply, hating being stared at like this.

"Damn." Axel breathed, staring at Roxas like he was an alien. "You look…"

"Gorgeous." Yuffie finished.

"No not gorgeous." Axel interjected. "He looks…different."

Roxas was honestly hoping Axel would go goo-goo over this. But instead, the redhead looked indifferent.

"Roxy, do you want to wear eyeliner?"

Roxas hesitated. "No." He still had pride, right? He wasn't like those guys who wore eyeliner.

Suddenly, Axel rushed forward, picked up Roxas, and threw him over his shoulder. Roxas gasped, noticing Axel was holding him up with _one arm_, and saw the distance to the floor. His world swayed as Axel carried him off, receiving many protests from Yuffie.

Axel hurried into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Roxas was shocked to see that Axel looked _beyond_ pissed. The redhead refused to meet his eye. Instead, Axel was looking through the drawers for something.

"Axel?" Roxas asked cautiously. "What's wrong?" He then saw his reflection. The eyeliner was thick under his eye. It did bring out his eye's color, but it gave him an edgy look. Roxas wasn't quite sure what he thought of it. If he was punk like Van, he'd love it. But he was Roxas. _Roxas_. He had never worn eyeliner before. And honestly, it gave him a feminine look. Just because Roxas was gay didn't mean he was feminine. Yes some guys are—and that's their choice. But Roxas liked having some kind of control.

"Here." Axel began roughly dabbing Roxas under the eyes with a pad. It slightly burned. "Let's get this shit off of you."

"I look that bad?" Roxas asked quietly.

Axel paused. "You think you look bad? That's why you think I'm doing this?"

Roxas shrugged.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "I'm pissed because Yuffie _forced_ you to wear this. If you wanted to put fucking eyeliner on, you could ask her. But the fact that she pushed you down and forced you to wear that is stupid." He continued dabbing on the eyeliner. "You can't let people tell you how you should look, no matter how many compliments they give you."

Roxas stared up at him. "You wore eyeliner once?"

Axel hesitated. "No. Larxene wouldn't allow it."

"So you wanted to?"

"I never said that."

"So you let Larxene control you." Roxas said softly. "That's why you're pissed."

"She had control over everything I did." Axel mumbled. "I had no pride. No dignity. I had _nothing_. It was terrible. She used to compliment me, so I wanted to please her. But one day she got mad and I decided that I don't need her compliments. _I_ have to be happy with myself."

"That sounds complicated." Roxas admitted when Axel was done. The redhead threw away the pad.

He smiled down at Roxas, cupping his cheeks gently. Roxas felt hi chest warm up.

"Now this," Axel murmured, "is what you want. Yes?"

Roxas swelled in happiness. "Yes." _With you_.

"Good." Axel leaned down and they kissed.

* * *

><p>Van was a silent driver. He was excellent, driving safely, which shocked Roxas. He imagined Van to be a dangerous, fast driver.<p>

"So," Roxas said as they stopped at a redlight, "you and Xion?"

"We're dating."

_Yes. I know this. _

"Er, how did this start?"

Van shrugged.

Roxas glanced out the window. They passed by a gas station. He saw a woman waiting for her gas, two boys in line for Redbox. But this figure caught his attention. There was a hooded figure leaning against the wall. The figure wore a black trench coat with a hood covering its features. Roxas felt uneasy when he felt like the figure was _watching_ him from the distance.

Van drove when the light turned green. Roxas tore his eyes away from the hooded figure and focused on the road in front of them as they began driving again.

"Who's playing at this concert?" Roxas asked, trying to strike a conversation again.

"A band."

_Well no shit. _

"Where is the concert?"

Van replied with a location. Roxas didn't know where it was. He looked out the window, feeling awkward like last time. He was surprised to find his phone vibrate.

**_Roxy. How's it going with your cousin? _**

Roxas smiled.

**Hey Axel. It's kind of awkward. He's not exactly fond of two-way conversations. **

**_I'm stuck with Yuffie practicing Kung-fu moves on me. -_- _**

**I'm sorry D: **

**_It's fine. You just owe me ;) _**

**I'll buy you a bag of cheetos. **

**_Oh! Yes! :D :D :D _**

"You and Axel," Van spoke up finally. He had a quiet, calculating voice. "How'd you guys…you know…"

Roxas hesitated. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

Roxas smiled to himself. "Well, Axel is Kairi's brother. He came to live with her over the summer and we texted over the phone on accident. We met at Kairi's house and hit it off from there."

"You guys broke up."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was being stupid." Roxas mumbled. "I thought he was going back to his crazy ex girlfriend. So I broke up with him so I wouldn't get hurt. But it figures out—"

"SHIT!" Van shouted suddenly, slamming on the breaks. Roxas would've flown forward if not his seatbelt, which pressed tightly against his chest as the car skidded to a stop.

"What was it?" Roxas asked breathlessly, his heart racing.

"I think I almost hit a log." Van said uncertainly. "Would you mind taking it off the road in front of me?"

"No problem." Roxas unlatched his seat belt, opened the door, and stepped out into the night. He paused a moment to stretch, feeling the nice, cool October breeze. He was just about to look for the log when he heard the door slam shut. He turned just in time to watch Van speed off, leaving him on the side of the road.

Roxas tried not to get angry. Van had to be joking. He'd come to a stop and turn around. They'd have a good laugh and have some inside jokes. Then they'd go to this concert and finally get to know one another as family members. But Roxas watched in horrified silence as he turned a curve, the vehicle disappearing.

_He just ditched me. _

Roxas kicked at the ground, suddenly betrayed and pissed off. He kicked at the ground again, harder. He picked up a rock and chunked it at a tree. Breathing hard, he dialed Axel's number.

"Roxy?" Axel answered on the second ring.

"Can you pick me up?"

Axel said something to Yuffie. "Wait, what? Why do you need to be picked up?"

"Van ditched me." Roxas snapped, his cheeks burning in anger. _The next time I see him, I'm kicking his ass. I'll do it. I don't care if he pulls a knife on me. _

"He ditched you?" Axel repeated, louder. "What the fuck? How'd he ditch you?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you please just pick me up?" Roxas felt pathetic, having to ask Axel for a ride.

"Of course I'll pick you up. Where are you?" Roxas already heard a door close and Axel hurrying outside. "I'll use Kairi's mom's car."

"I'm on the outside of town."

"Near that one gas station?"

Axel didn't even have to describe it.

"Yes."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>Two cars stopped to ask Roxas if he needed a ride. He felt so humiliated. A <em>log<em>? Why would a log be in the middle of the road? Roxas felt like an idiot. Like he was stupid to believe Van would want to get to know anybody.

Roxas sat in the grass, staring up at the stars. Sometimes, he forgot how lucky he was to have Axel.

_"Axel, they're throwing rocks at me." Roxas, six years-old said during recess. Kevin, the school bully, chose this one day to focus his attention on Roxas, who was a tiny kid. _

_Axel looked over at Kevin. "Oh yeah?" Axel was the school's fastest kid. He caught Kevin easily and forced him to swallow three rocks. Needless to say, the school caught him and he had to go home for a few days. _

Roxas sighed from the memory. How had he forgotten this? It was like, the more he got to know Axel, the more he remembered.

_Blood. So much blood. Roxas felt like crying—and he was. It was embarrassing, since Axel was there. _

_"You weren't supposed to jump that far." Axel said, his feet in front of Roxas's. "You hit your head, didn't you." _

_"Yes." Roxas said, his forehead burning as if it was on fire. He felt himself crying. He wouldn't bring himself to look up. Axel would laugh at him… _

_"People are looking," Axel said, crouching in front of Roxas. "Try to not cry. Okay? I'll take you to a teacher." Roxas controlled his tears, just as he felt Axel pick him up. The redhead struggled to hold the blonde up, but he half-carried, half-dragged him to the teachers, who immediately began panicking at Roxas's bleeding forehead. _

Roxas felt that same sweet relief wash over him when he saw Axel pull up. Axel slammed the front door, stormed over, and hugged Roxas tightly. Too tightly. It hurt.

"Axel," Roxas choked out, "I can't…breath…"

"Sorry." Axel released him. Roxas noticing his eyes were red in fury. "Where the hell is your cousin?"

"He said there was a log." Roxas said, feeling even more pathetic. "He asked me to get out and move it. Once I got out, he closed the door and drove off."

"That little bitch," Axel hissed, staring at the road. "Why couldn't he just say no to you? Why would he invite you to go with him if he was going to do this?"

_Because it's Van. _

"I was stupid for wanting to get to know him." Roxas mumbled.

"Fuck this shit," Axel said darkly, grabbing Roxas's wrist to practically drag him to the car. "Let's go to your house and do something."

"Like what? Watch TV?"

"I don't know. But when your darling cousin gets home, I'm kicking his ass."

Roxas couldn't help but add, "I'll help."

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't take too long to update this time. Praise me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews people. I'll update when I can. ^^


End file.
